Shadows of the Roses
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: "Sequel to Searching for Eden" Nearly 2 decades have passed. The Umbra have been waiting for long enough and will now make their final move. Those who bear the Mark of the Rose stand in their way. A new generation must learn the secrets the last could not answer. More is at stake then just the world. Destiny awaits.
1. Novam Aetatem

**The Final Story of my Guardian of the Roses saga begins now! If you did not read the Prequels, "Duelists of the Roses" and "Searching for Eden" I suggest you do so before you read this one.**

**For my Loyal Fans, I've been working on other Stories that involve tie-in plots to this one. The only ones that matter are "Niagara Falls Academy" and "Judgment of Anubis" so I will continue writing those. This Story will have Spoiler's for those stories so be careful when reading this. (Major plot points, i will not reveal in this story until I write them in NFA and JOA.) **

**Also this is a generation story, so my Main characters shifted from the ones you knew in the last few stories. The first couple chapters of this story will be slow as I introduce the characters, but there will be appearances from some Characters form past stories for sure.**

**Also, as my fans would know, I like giving Voices to my Characters by saying I would like this Voice Actor to do this character just so I know how they sound. Instead of waiting till the last chapter like I usually do, I'm going to put the list at the end of every chapter. (spiralgamer came up with the Idea in his "Awakening of the Soul" story.)**

**Any comments, concerns, complaints, criticisms, or cookies?**

**Review below, let me know! ^^**

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

_"Nico was wrong. The Book of Fate isn't already written. It's written every day."-Brad Meltzer_

* * *

*Glen Kern Island, Cleveland, Ohio, USA, Kennat Household, 7:28 A.M.*

The sun had already risen on a spectacular morning on Lake Erie. On Glen Kern Island, there was a nice 3-story house just a little bit west of the small lakeshore town just through the woods. On the third floor of the house, the sun shined through a window into the room of _Noel Kennat_ (Age 17). Noel was still asleep in bed in her black and white panda pajamas and a matching night cap. Her long dark brunette hair was a mess since she slept openly on the bed hugging a stuffed bear. When the sunlight hit her face, she winced and opened her pretty emerald eyes to wake up.

"mmm... morning..." She groaned.

She turned to look at her alarm clock and it said 7:29 A.M.

…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHH!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. The birds in the trees outside flew away because of the shrill.

"Your daughter's awake." A man downstairs said to his wife.

"I told you to wake her up an hour ago, Colin!" His wife yelled at him.

"I DID try to wake her up an hour ago, Rita." Colin said. "She didn't hear me."

_(Flashback)_

_Noel's father peeks into her room._

_"Hey, Noel..." Colin whispers. "Are you awake?"_

_Noel just snores._

_"Okay, time to wake up..." He whispered as he left._

_Noel just turned away in her sleep._

_(End Flashback)_

"I'm gonna be so late! I'm gonna be late! I'm never late! I'm gonna be LAAATE!" Noel panicked as she ran down the stairs trying to do 18 different things at once. She then tripped and fell down the stairs.

Noel was beginning her second year at Niagara Falls Duel Academy. She was dressed in a very stylish short-sleeve Obelisk Blue uniform with a matching jacket and matching skirt, but unfortunately, that was the only thing that matched. She was still wearing the panda night cap and one of her socks was a long brown sock while the other was a short grey sock. She sat down on the bottom stair and took both socks off. She decided to put sandals on because she was in a hurry.

"Noel, I made breakfast." Rita told her.

"No time!" Noel quickly grabbed her Deck and Duel Disk off the couch. "I'm gonna miss the boat!"

Noel then hurried for the door.

"Hey sweetheart, hands off the panda!" Colin said, pointing to her head.

"...WHAT? !" Noel shouted.

"Your night cap." Colin said.

Noel then realized she was still wearing her panda pajama cap. She took it off, realized her hair was still a mess and she went in the closet. She pulled out of the closet a pretty blue French beret cap she got from her aunt (The nice aunt, not the mean aunt).

"Hey Noel, you know I could drive you there in my old Duel Runner." Colin told her. "I'll get you to the boat in no time."

"Uh, no." Noel declined. "I think I'd like to show up in one piece."

"You wanna show up in one piece or do you want to show up on time?" Colin asked.

"..."

* * *

*Cleveland Ferry Station, Lake Erie 7:56 A.M.*

The ferry that was gonna take people all the way to Niagara Falls was filling with people and ready to depart. Two security officers on duty just outside of the dock were having breakfast (donuts of course) when suddenly, a Duel Runner blazed past them through the security checkpoints, over a security fence and came to a screeching halt at the dock just before the boat. Noel was shaking when she got off the Runner and took her helmet off.

"Man, I miss doing that!" Colin shouted in adrenaline-fueled joy.

"Th-Th-Th-Thankss, Dad." Noel thanked. "I'l call you when I get there." She started walking toward the boat.

"Hey, hold on a sec, Noel!" Colin called to her.

Noel turned around and she had to react fast because a card was thrown at her. She caught it just between two of her fingers.

"Just a gift from your mother and me for all your hard work." Colin said.

Noel had no time to look at the card as the horn from the boat sounded.

BBBOOOUUM!

"AAAAHHH!" She panicked and she quickly put the card in her Deck without looking and ran to the boat. "Thanks, Dad! It's great! Love ya! Bye!"

"And tell that good for nothing brother of yours to come home for Christmas this year!" Colin shouted to her. "I don't know why, but your mother wants to see him."

Noel got onto the boat, the doors closed and the boat began to leave the dock.

"That girl..." Colin muttered to himself. "She better call her mother and give her a real thank you for that card. She's been begging for that card since she was 6." Colin then noticed the police were coming after him. "Uh oh." Colin fired up his Duel Runner and got the hell out of there.

* * *

For several hours Noel stood on the back of the boat, holding onto the handrail and looking down at the murky lake water. Seemingly, she was talking to herself. "Hopefully Gabby and Topaz and I will be in the same classes again." she said aloud.

She looked down onto the railing as if there was someone supposed to be there. In fact, there was; something only she could see. A Duel Monster spirit. The spirit was of Fabled Krus, a small black-skinned, depressed-looking fairy creature.

"You don't need to say 'and' twice." Fabled Krus responded. "That's bad grammar."

"I'm just too excited for grammar!" Noel said back. "I'll see my friends again! I get to see my professors again! I get to see all the sweets in the cafeteria again-!"

"And you get to see Landon again."

Noel shuddered at the very mention of that guy's name. "Ugh, that guy creeps me out."

"You should be flattered to have a stalker." Krus said. "Girls like you shouldn't be so picky."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU LITTLE BALL OF HATE? !" Noel shouted at the creature.

Krus then smiles and looks over to her right. Noel looks over and saw four different people by the railing staring at her. Remember, these people cannot see Krus, so it'll look like Noel's yelling at thin air. The people turned away and Noel felt completely embarrassed.

"You never learn." Krus smirked.

Noel then sulked over the ship's railing and looked down at the water again. She remained like that for a few hours until she heard a rumbling sound. She looked up and just as the boat made it around the river bend, she could see the mist rising from the falls and at the top, she could see the magnificent red, yellow and blue structure constructed of fine steel alloys. The mist parted as if to reveal the structure that stood between both of the roaring waterfalls. The one and only Niagara Falls Academy!

* * *

Noel made it to the main hall of the building. Right above the door, it showed the year the school was founded and next to it was a line that was the current year. This year would be the school's 50th anniversary. The main building was already packed with students, some of which Noel recognized and others were freshmen. She was looking around for her friends, but she couldn't-

"NOOOEEL!"

Noel then got tackled from behind. Noel hit the cold floor with a hard thud. She looked up and raven black hair spilled down over her face.

"Hi, Gabby." Noel greeted, blind with the hair in her face.

_Gabriella Mustang_ (age 17) was a beautiful young woman with raven black hair and violet eyes. Her Slifer Red jacket and her jeans ripped right above the right knee made her stand out. And her fiery personality made sure everyone knew who she was and right now, everyone was staring at the girl who tackle-glomped Noel.

"So, how was your summer?" Gabby asked.

"Good." Noel answered. "I missed being tackled by you."

"I know! I waited so long to do this!" Gabby said smiling.

To any passersby, Noel was flat on her back on the ground and Gabby was right on top of her... It looked very awkward.

"Yeah! Get it on!" Some random guy shouted.

"Shut up, you perv!" Gabby yelled as she threw a brick at the guy. It missed, but the guy ran away. Gabby then gets off Noel and helps her up. "So you wanna go pick up the school pack?"

"Oh, we have to pick those stupid things up?" Noel whined. "I thought those were for freshman!"

"Oh, quit your whining! Come on!" Gabby pushes into the direction they need to go.

* * *

In one of the nearby rooms, tables have been aligned near the back wall and each table was labeled for the different class groups. '1st year Slifer', '1st year Ra', '1st year Obelisk', '2nd year Slifer', '2nd year Ra', etc. Around second year Ras was a young lady wearing a closed Ra vest with a matching skirt and had short copper hair and hazel eyes. She had just picked up her packet and proceed to open-

"TOOOPAAAZ!"

Topaz side-stepped to the side and Gabby ended up tackling the table, flipping it over and sending all the packets on it flying. _Topaz Foster_ (age 17) looked down at Gabby then back at Noel.

"There you two are." Topaz said. "How was your summer?"

"All right." Noel answered.

"Boring!" Gabby jumped up from the debris. She then took Noel and Topaz and brings them all together for a group hug. "This is the way it should be! The Niagara 3 back together again!"

"I hate that name." Topaz said.

"I kinda like it." Noel expressed.

"When the three of us combine together, nothing can stop us!" Gabby proclaimed.

They heard a ruckus outside and looked through the door. There was a large mass of students gathering as if something interesting was happening. The crowd then parted like the Red Sea and a tough-looking guy wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, his Obelisk Blue jacket tied around his waist, and dark sunglasses, but you could still see his eyes came walking through the opening. He also had short hair that could not be stylized in any way. Also, he was walking away from a guy on the floor with a bloody nose and into the room with the sheets.

"Would you ladies kindly move aside?" He asked.

The girls did move aside and Topaz just sighed. "Landon, what did you do this time?" She asked the guy.

_Landon Foster_ (age 18) turned to her and looked a little panicked. "Why do you assume it's my fault? !" He asked.

"The guy is laying on the floor with a bloody nose. How can it NOT be your fault?" She questioned.

"Hey, no one insults Landon Foster! Nobody!" He adjusts his sunglasses for no reason. He then noticed Noel standing right next to Topaz. "Ah! Noel!" He became more nervous. "Wh-What I mean is he, uh, I tried talking to him, but he threw the first punch! Yeah, that's it!"

Noel wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't want to be rude as he bullshitted his story.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to pick up this packet thing." Landon then hurried over to the 3rd year Obelisk table.

As Landon walked away, Noel muttered. "Eck!"

Fabled Krus appeared over her shoulder. "There goes your future husband." She taunted.

"Oh die." She muttered to her Duel Spirit.

"All right, let's go to the cafeteria before all the sweet cakes are gone!" She declared.

Gabby was about to run off when Topaz grabbed onto her collar. "Not so fast. We've got orientation." Topaz pointed out.

"Aw, I don't want to listen to some old man as he jibbers on about honor and stuff!" Gabby complained.

"They're holding it in the stadium, so the Slifer vs Obelisk Duel is afterwards." Topaz stated.

"Oh, who's Dueling for the Obelisks?" Noel asked.

"You are." Topaz said.

"Oh cool... What? !" Noel was shocked.

Topaz opened her packet and pulled out the first sheet in it. It was an introductory form about the school, the start of the new year, school rules, the orientation and the traditional first Duel of the year between an Obelisk and a Slifer. Representing the Obelisks was Noel Kennat.

"No way! I never agreed to this!" Noel exclaimed.

"Don't worry Noel!" Landon projected as he stood up on a Table in a heroic pose. "I will do the Manly thing and Take your Place so you do not have the bear the Respo-"

"Yea-no." Noel cut him Off. -_-

Landon fell down, face-first onto the floor in rejection... Fail.

"If you have a problem with it, just take it up with Prof. McNeal." Gabby told her.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Noel said.

* * *

The girls made their way to the stadium for the orientation and just outside the stadium, they were lucky enough to run into _Prof. Erin McNeal_(age 54), formerly Prof. Alucard.

"Prof. McNeal!" Noel called to her. "Prof. McNeal! How come I'm representing the Obelisks in the Slifer/Obelisk Duel?"

"Because you agreed to." Prof. McNeal explained.

"What? ! No I didn't!" She seemed to shout that out like a child.

"Yes, you did, don't you remember?"

_(Flashback)_

_Last year..._

_Early in the morning, Prof. McNeal quietly opened Noel's dorm door and saw her asleep in her bed._

_"Excuse me, Noel?" McNeal asked in a whisper._

_"hrrn, wha...?" Noel asked softly._

_"Would you like to represent your dorm next year for the Slifer/Obelisk Duel?"_

_"muffins, yeah sure, muffins... muuuuu..." Noel dozed off again and fell into sleep._

_Prof. McNeal smiled and closed the door._

_(End Flashback)_

Noel stood there with his mouth agape.

"Maybe you should pay attention when people wake you up to tell you something." Gabby suggested.

"And maybe you should shut your face!" Noel yelled at her, frantic about the whole situation.

"Noel, calm down. You have nothing to worry about." Prof. McNeal assured her. "Your father Dueled in this and won. Your brother Dueled in this and won. This is the first time a member of your family I actually like is going to win."

Noel sighed. "All right. I'll do my best to win."

"That's the spirit." Prof. McNeal said. "By the way, you're going to Duel against a new Slifer and they say this guy's a real killer."

Prof. McNeal leaves and Noel starts shaking.

"I hate this so much." Noel sobbed. T_T

* * *

The Stadium was packed with students awaiting the teachers for the orientation. The teachers were mostly sitting in the front row of the stadium. On Stage, _Chancellor Drake Springfield_ (Age 62) was ready to talk to the students.

"Students," he began. "You are about to begin a year of..." he sighed and looked around. "...Oh screw it. Let's just get the damn duel started already."

The Students cheer with surprise as Springfield stepped off the stage and took his seat next to the head of the Slifer Dorm, _Prof. Ryan Edge_ (Age 49).

"Nice speech." Ryan chuckled.

"Thank you," Chancellor Springfield replied. "I worked all week on it."

* * *

Noel was waiting in the tunnel leading to stage, waiting for her name to be called. Her steady, controlled breathing filled the silence of the empty tunnel.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can win this. I can do this." Noel spoke to herself.

"You're such a drama queen." Krus said.

"I am NOT!" Noel whined.

"You dueled in situations like this before and you were less nervous. Just get over it." Krus told her.

"I'll get over it when it stops being scary." Noel somewhat panicked.

"You're such a wuss." Krus insulted.

"Introducing first, a second year Obelisk Blue, Noel Kennat!" The announcement rang through the stadium.

"EH! That's me!" Noel became startled and ran toward the stage.

The crowd cheered as soon as she came out and she looked around for her friends, who were standing in one of the middle sections. She could tell where they were because Gabby was holding up a big sign saying 'NOEL IS A BEAST'. And next to the comment was a crudely drawn picture of Noel. Noel knew only Gabby would do something so stupid.

"And her opponent! First year Slifer, _Bryan 'Bronze' Lewis_!"

Bronze (age 16) wore the traditional Slifer jacket over a white T-shirt, had dog tags around his neck and wore army cargo pants. He rushed onto the stage with an eagerness to Duel.

"Good luck to you." Noel said to him.

"Back at ya." Bronze smirked. "Let's Duel!"

Both of them readied their Duel Disks and were prepared to Duel.

**Noel (LP 4000) Bronze (LP 4000)**

Bronze made the first move and drew. "I summon Overdrive (Lv.4 1600/1500) in attack mode! Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Noel then drew her card. "I summon Fabled Grimes (Lv.4 1700/1000) in attack mode! Grimro, attack Overdrive!"

"I activate the Trap Trench Warfare!" Bronze responded. "Once per monster, I can negate its destruction when it's targeted by an attack or a Spell Card and reduce any damage to 0!" Bronze explained.

A trench appeared behind Overdrive and it backed up into the trench.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" Noel finished.

Bronze then drew his next card. "I activate the Spell Soldier's Duty! For one turn, I don't have to Tribute a monster of my choosing. Since Overdrive's my only monster, I don't have to Tribute it. That means I can Special Summon Tanker (Lv.8 2700/2300) without releasing Overdrive!"

Tanker's lower body was exactly like a tank, only there was a metal body that led up to a head that had shark paint on its face and its nose was a giant turret. Its arms stuck out of the body and its fingers were like machine guns.

"Now I activate its effect where I can Tribute a monster to deal you with 1000 points of damage." Bronze said. "But thanks to Soldier's Duty, I don't have to Tribute Overdrive! So Tanker will blow you up!"

Tanker fired tank shells from its nose that hit Noel and inflicted her with 1000 points of damage.

**Noel (LP 3000) Bronze (LP 4000)**

"And now I'll have Tanker attack Grimro!"

Tanker had fired its shells at Grimro, but Grimro jumped back and into the trench.

"You forget about your Trench Warfare Trap?" Noel asked. "It works for me just as well as you!"

"IT DOES? !" Bronze asked surprised as he looked at the card.

"You didn't know that? ! It's your card!" Noel was also baffled.

"Well, I just got it the other day! I-I didn't-I-I didn't-!"

"Calm down. It's a simple mistake." Noel tried to relax him. "It's still your move."

"Right, I'll just end my turn." Bronze concluded.

Noel drew her next card. "I activate the Spell Card Destruction! This forces us both to discard our entire hands and redraw the same amount!"

Both of them discarded their hands and Noel drew 4 cards while Bronze drew 2 cards.

"And because I discarded The Fabled Ganashia (Lv.3 1600/100), I can Special Summon and it gains 200 attack points!" Noel continued. "Now I Normal Summon the Tuner The Fabled Chawa (Lv.1 200/100)! Now I tune Chawa with Ganashia to Synchro Summon The Fabled Unicore (Lv.4 2300/1000)! Then I activate the Field Spell Luminous Spark! This will increase the attack of all Light monsters by 500, but decrease their defense by 400! Fabled Unicore, attack Tanker!"

"I use Trench Warfare to-!"

"Do nothing! Because we have the same number of cards in our hand, Fabled Unicore allows me to negate the activation of all your effects and destroy that card!"

With Trench Warfare gone, Unicore's attack was successful and it destroyed Tanker, inflicting Bronze with 100 points of damage.

**Noel (LP 3000) Bronze (LP 3900)**

"Since Tanker was destroyed in battle, he goes right back in my Deck and then I can Special Summon an Overdrive from my Deck!" Bronze stated.

"Uh... no." Noel said. "I just SAID that Unicore negates all of your effects as long as we have the same number of cards in our hands."

"Oh, right." Bronze realized.

"Now, Grimro, attack Overdrive!" Noel declared her second attack.

Grimro attacked Overdrive and destroyed it, inflicting Bronze with 600 points of damage.

**Noel (LP 3000) Bronze (LP 3300)**

"I end my turn!" Noel concluded.

Bronze's turn came up and he drew his card. "I summon a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

Noel drew her next card. "I summon Fabled Krus (Lv.2 1000/800) and then I activate the Equip Spell Hidden Tuner! This makes a non-Tuner a Tuner monster! Now I tune Krus with Unicore and Grimro to Synchro Summon Fabled Leviathan (Lv.10 3000/2000)! Fabled Leviathan, attack his monster!"

Fabled Leviathan destroyed Bronze's face-down Gradius (Lv.4 1200/800).

"I activate the Trap Defection!" Bronze responded. "When your monster destroys one of mine, I can pay Life Points equal to your monster's original attack points and take control of it!"

**Noel (LP 3000) Bronze (LP 300)**

Fabled Leviathan switched from Noel's side of the field to Bronze's field.

"I end my turn!" Noel said.

Bronze drew his next card. "Fabled Leviathan, attack her directly!"

"I activate the Trap Tour Guide Bus!" Noel retaliated. "This allows me to Special Summon Tour Guide From the Underworld (Lv.3 1000/600) from my Deck!"

A bus pulled up in front of Noel, the doors opened and Tour Guide From the Underworld got off the bus and went onto the field in defense mode. Fabled Leviathan attacked her and destroyed her.

"All right, I'll end my turn." Bronze finished.

Noel drew her next card and was stunned at what she saw.

"This..." She muttered. "This is..."

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey, hold on a sec, Noel!" Colin called to her._

_Noel turned around and she had to react fast because a card was thrown at her. She caught it just between two of her fingers._

_"Just a gift from your mother and me for all your hard work." Colin said._

_Noel had no time to look at the card as the horn from the boat sounded._

_BBBOOOUUM!_

_"AAAAHHH!" She panicked and she quickly put the card in her Deck without looking and ran to the boat. "Thanks, Dad! It's great! Love ya! Bye!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"This is mom's card..." she muttered on the verge of tears. "I can't believe..."

Noel pulled herself together and took a deep breath. "I now banish Tour Guide From the Underworld and Grimro to Special Summon from my hand Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (Lv.8 3000/2500)! Now I activate his ability! Once per turn, he can banish one of your monsters by giving up his attack this turn!"

Black Luster Soldier pointed its sword at Fabled Leviathan and shot a beam of light at it that banished it.

"Next, I Normal Summon The Fabled Cerburrel (Lv.2 1000/400)!" Noel continued. "Cerburrel, attack him directly!"

Cerburrel barked like a Yorkie, ran up to Bronze, jumped onto his face and started mauling him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Bronze screamed as his Life Points dropped to 0.

**Noel (LP 3000) Bronze (LP 0)**

Bronze laid on his back, wallowing in his defeat. He stared up at the ceiling knowing he had made a fool of himself. He noticed a hand appear over his face. Noel was holding her hand out to help him up.

"You did well," Noel said. "With a little work, you can be a great duelist."

Bronze sat up and looked at her hand for a moment. The he smacked it away.

"No thanks." he said. "I'll do it myself." Bronze got up and walked away.

Noel blinked.

* * *

"That was uncalled for." Prof. Edge said while still sitting with the other Professors. "Noel there was just trying to help the kid."

"Sometimes they don't want help." Chancellor Springfield said. "Sometimes kids want to find their own path by themselves."

"They shouldn't have to." Prof. Edge said. "That's why they're here."

"Yeah that's all well and good." Prof. McNeil said. "But Drake, there is still the matter of the bet."

"If I recall," Chancellor Springfield stated. "The losing house head has to pay for the winner's steak dinner. Ryan, time to pay up."

O_O "I have to WHAT?" Prof. Edge asked.

* * *

After the duel, Noel found her friends out in the halls. "How did I do?" she asked.

"You sucked." Gabby said. "What's this having only 3000 life points left? You're losing your edge Noel."

"I-I was just rusty from Summer!" Noel protested.

"Suuuuure, you were." Topaz said. "What a convenient excuse."

The girls all had a laugh. They missed their time together.

"Come on," Gabby said. "Let's go raid the Cafeteria of all their sweets! Yum!"

"Sounds great!" Noel said. As they head to the cafeteria, Noel smiled. It was going to be another fun year.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Place hidden from the rest of the world...

In a Dark room, where the only light came from a table in the center, a small person stood just over the table.

The table was a round stone crafted object. Above it a pendulum hung down from the ceiling and swung back and forth. On top of the table was a painted Image of a crescent moon covering the sun.

The short person seemed to be a boy with an expression as cold and dark as the furtherest reaches of space. He wore a Black, dark purple robe that reflected the color of his heart. Also, he wore pagan priest-like hat.

The sound of footsteps were heard behind him and a figure stepped into the light, but did not fully reveal himself.

"The final pieces are almost in place." The stout man said. His voice echoed when he spoke.

"Well that's good," the man behind him spoke. "I was getting bored."

"Niagara Falls." The stout man spoke again. "I never saw them. Now I never will. I hear they're beautiful. Go, and wait for the right time. These are the final steps. I trust you will not fail me _Raza Umbra Anguis_."

The man, known as Raza, stepped into the light, reveling a man wearing a black fedora hat and simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, an open black jacket over the suit, black fingerless gloves and brown shoes. He took off his hat and bowed in respect to the short man.

"Whatever you say, lord Sheh." Raza gave with a devilish smirk. He put his hat back on and stepped back into the darkness leaving the short man alone...

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat / Fabled Krus**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Brandon Potter **as **Landon Foster**

**Dave Wittenberg** as **Bryan "Bronze" Lewis**

**Patrick Seitz **as **Chancellor Drake Springfield**

**Travis Willingham **as **Prof. Ryan Edge**

**Kate Higgins** as **Prof. Erin McNeil**

and

**Doug Erholtz **as **Raza Umbra Anguis**

* * *

**Noel's Cards**

Tour Guide Bus

Trap

When your opponent declares an attack: Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower monster from you Deck.

**Bronze's Cards**

Trench Warfare

Trap/Continuous

Once per monster; if a monster on either player's side of the field is targeted for an attack or Spell effect, you can negate that attack or effect.

Soldier's Duty

Spell

Select 1 monster you control. If the selected monster would be Tributed, it is not Tributed and counts as 1 Tribute.

Tanker

Machine/Effect (ATK 2700 DEF 2300)

Level 8/FIRE

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by Tributing 1 face-up "Overdrive" you control. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle: You can return this card to your Deck and Special Summon 1 "Overdrive" from your Deck. Once per turn; You can Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Defection

Trap/Continuous

You can only activate this card when a monster your opponent controls destroys a monster you control. Equip this card that attacked and switch control of this card. If this card is removed from the field; Return that monster to your opponent's side of the field.

* * *

3 Days Later...

Classes at Niagara Fall's Academy have been going smoothly so far. That was about to change.

Someone on a Duel Runner was park just on the other side of the Rainbow Bridge. It was a Black and Red Runner and the owner had a Matching Helmet with an Opaque Visor so no one could see his face.

"I'm back." he said to himself. "Well I better get this over with..."


	2. Auferto Filius

**Any comments, concerns, complaints, criticisms, or cookies?**

**Review below, let me know! ^^**

* * *

_ "Every Father should remember that one day his son will follow his example instead of his advice."- Charles F. Kettering_

* * *

*Niagara Falls Academy, Prof. Edge's Classroom, 11:28 A.M.*

Dueling Classics class. Students were sitting at their seats waiting for class to start. Landon Foster was sitting in the top back of the class with his arms crossed. Next to him was his friend, Eric Hester.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore." Landon sighed. "What do I have to do to get Noel's attention?"

"For one, you can stop being a creeper." Eric answered.

"Well who asked you? !" Landon became annoyed.

"You just did." Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, well screw you." Landon responded.

"Dude, just let it go." Eric told him. "Noel's not interested in you."

"That's not gonna stop me!" Landon proudly stated. "There's no stopping true love!"

Prof. Edge then came in and went to his podium. "All right, you little bastards, sit down!" He announced and all of the students took their seats. "We're gonna review one of my personal favorites! Team Unicorn vs Team 5Ds! And there will be a quiz afterwards, so sit your asses and-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone said as the doors slammed open.

A student walked in wearing the red Slifer jacket over a black shirt. He had white summer shorts and black and white tennis shoes. He also wore a silver and black baseball cap on his head and silver, opaque sunglasses and red headphones on his neck with the wire going down into his pocket. His custom-made Duel Disk was attached to the back of his waist on a belt. Everyone stared at the student as he entered.

"What'd I miss?" The tardy student asked.

"About 3 days!" Prof. Edge answered. "Why'd you decide now to grace us with your presence?"

"I was bored. Need something to kill the time." The student shrugged.

"CHRISTIAN!" Landon got up, placed his left foot on top of his desk and pointed his finger at the late student. "I WANT A REMATCH!"

"Oh, Landon." The guy looked up to him. "I thought you would've flunked out by now."

"NOT YE-I mean, OF COURSE NOT!" Landon corrected himself.

"Landon, sit your ass down!" Prof. Edge demanded. "Christian, take your seat!"

_Christian Kennat_(Age 19) went up to his seat. "Are you actually gonna teach us something this time or are you gonna show another video because you're too lazy?"

Once Christian took his seat, Ryan clenched his fists and teeth and muttered to himself.

"I will not kill him. I will not kill him. I will not kill him." Edge muttered to himself. "I wanna kill him. I will not kill him."

* * *

Noel was outside, painting a live picture of the falls. It was elegant and very detailed. Every delicate stroke made the painting look more alive. She was putting the finishing touches on.

"NOOOEEEL!"

Noel stuttered a bit, making her hand jump a bit and it caused some green paint to get onto the mist of the falls.

"Eyh." Noel moaned as Gabby glomped her from behind.

"Wow, great painting!"Gabby complimented. "You just got a little spot there."

Gabby pointed to the green spot.

"What is it, Gabby?" Noel asked.

"Your brother's back." Gabby informed. "So you gonna hook me up with him or what?"

"Gabby, best friend rule #3: Never hook up your best friends with your family." Noel stated.

"Best friend rule #2: Always help out a friend in need." Gabby said. "And I NEED a piece of your brother."

"Gabby, that sounded so wrong." Noel expressed. "Besides, you two are in the same house. You shouldn't need me to hook you up."

"But there's a difference." Gabby stated. "I'm a sophomore, he's a senior. There's a big age gap there."

"Yeah... 2 years." Noel pointed out.

"Well, fine. See if I'll ever help you out with a favor again." Gabby said.

Gabby lets go of Noel and begins to walk away. She then quickly turns around, puts her fingers into the paint and smears them all over Noel's canvas.

"Nya Nya!" Gabby mocked as she ran away.

Noel stared blankly at her ruined painting. Gabby had always joked to Noel about hooking her up with her brother. Gabby would always do something small at Noel, jokingly, but this was uncalled for.

"This means war!" Noel's fist trembled in anger.

* * *

Christian was in the school library, laying on one of the couches and listening to music on his headphones, doing absolutely no studying. There were also two other chairs by the couch and a small area on the floor for students to sit down on the floor. He was lying back with his eyes closed, although it was difficult to tell because of the sunglasses. While he was relaxing and chillaxing, Bronze comes up, looks around and sees Christian lying alone in there. Bronze tapped Christian on the shoulder and Christian removed one part of the headphones.

"Yeah?" Christian asked.

"Um, I-I'm supposed to meet a friend here, and we're gonna have a-a practice Duel." Bronze stuttered. "Will that bother you?"

"Nah, nah, a teacher's probably gonna come in here and yell at me anyway, so go right ahead." Christian waved his hand and put his headphone back on.

Bronze sits down and waits. Then a girl with long, light blonde hair and wore a light blue dress instead of the standard uniform cam into the library. That girl was _Aliscia Bashorley-Hearts_ (Age 15). When the two started talking, Christian had his MP3 in his hand and turned the volume down so he could eavesdrop.

"You ready for some practice?" Aliscia asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." Bronze said.

Bronze and Aliscia took out their Decks and started a practice Duel on the table. Christian watched them, while pretending to be napping on the couch. The Duels were clearly one-sided.

First Duel, Aliscia wins.

Second Duel, Aliscia wins.

Third Duel, Aliscia wins.

Fourth Duel, Aliscia has an overwhelming victory.

*Man, I must be bored if I'm watching this over and over.* Christian thought.

"Gah, dammit!" Bronze cursed. "I should be better than this."

"You'll get the hang of it." Aliscia assured. "Come on, let's go one more time."

"Hold it!" Christian said, sitting up, facing them and taking the headphones off again. "Are you supposed to be tutoring this guy?"

Aliscia glared at him. "What's it to you?"

"'Cause you're doing a really shitty job." Christian insulted.

"Well, what do you know?" Aliscia questioned.

"More than you do." Christian continued to verbally assault her. "First off, a tutor needs to teach people. You're just making him Duel until he can get it on his own. For example, you need to tell him that Tanker seems to be his best card and that it's fine to use it and whip it out fast, but not center your whole strategy on that card."

"I don't do that!" Bronze stated.

"Yeah, you do." Christian said. "In your first two Duel, the second card you summoned was always Tanker. And in the fourth one, when you didn't have the right cards in your hand, you couldn't summon it and she beat you senseless. Which brings me to my next point. You need a proper balance in your Deck. A proper mix of Spells, Traps and Monsters. If you have cards like Time Wizard and Interdimensional Matter Transporter and you don't intend to use them, get them out of your Deck and switch them with cards you'll actually use."

"Just who the hell do you think you are? !" Aliscia shouted.

"A Slifer slacker with an attitude." Christian answered, but then saw somebody walking toward them with an aggressive strut. "Uhp, hold on, you're gonna find out in one second."

"CHRISTIAN!" A hand pointed to him. It was Landon again. "You didn't respond to my challenge!"

"You challenged me? When?" Christian completely forgot.

"This morning!" Landon shouted again.

"Really? Fistfight or Duel?" Christian had to ask again.

"A Duel of course! I'm not stupid enough to challenge you to a fistfight." Landon stated.

"But you're stupid enough to challenge me to a Duel." Christian wondered.

"Damn right I am!" Landon answered like a stupid person, not even thinking about what Christian said.

All three of them students glared at him for a minute, giving him a chance to realize what he just said. After a moment, Christian sighed.

"All right, Landon. I'll Duel you on one condition." Christian said. "If you can solve this one riddle, I can Duel you."

"All right! Bring it on!" Landon was pumped.

"'As I was going to St. Ives,

I met a man with seven wives,

each wife had seven sacks,

each sack had seven cats,

each cat had seven kits,

kits, cats, sacks and wives,

how many were going to St. Ives?'"

Landon thought for a second. "Okay, let me think here... There are seven wives, and they got these sacks with seven cats in them, um... hold on, let me get my calculator!"

Landon left the library and Christian shook his head.

"What a dumbass." Christian commented.

"Uh..." Bronze looked at Christian. "How many of them were going to St. Ives?"

"As 'I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives'. I never said the man or his seven wives were going with me to St. Ives." Christian smirked.

"So only you were going to St. Ives?" Aliscia asked.

Christian smirked, laid back on the couch and went back to his nap.

* * *

After classes, Topaz and Gabby sat at a cafeteria table. Topaz actually had her books with her and was doing some homework.

"This homework Prof. McNeal gave us is ridiculous." Topaz said.

"Oh, don't do that now, do it when you get back to the dorm." Gabby told her. "This is the time of day the cafeteria gives away the afternoon snacks. Besides, it's Friiidaaay!"

"Oh yeah, the strawberry cupcakes." Topaz mentioned.

"Not JUST the strawberry cupcakes!" Gabby got in Topaz's face. "They are a cloud of white flower laced with the magical pink icing and topped off with the mouth-watering strawberry. It is thigh-destroying delicious!"

"And yet you don't seem to get any fatter..." Topaz said before muttering under her breath. "... you bitch..."

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful." Gabby said. "Now where's Noel with those delicious forbidden fruits?"

Noel eventually came by carrying three plates. She set each down in front of Topaz, Gabby and herself. Noel and Topaz had the strawberry cupcake. Gabby... had a carrot.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? !" Gabby shouted at Noel and slammed her fist against the table.

"I'm sorry, Gabby, but there was only two left. And I figured since you already had six brownies this morning, I thought you should lay off a little." Noel said in a mocking tone.

Gabby glared at her. "You can mock me... You can hurt me... You can insult my friends... and you can kill my family, but NO ONE... messes with my sweet cupcakes! IT IS ON, NOEL KENNAT!"

"Bring it on, GABRIELLA MUSTANG!" Noel accepted the challenge.

The two glare at each other.

"Oh, brother..." Topaz sighed.

Landon then comes by with a calculator in his hand and sees Noel and Gabby having a staredown.

"Uh... everything okay, ladies?" Landon asked.

"They're just having one of those days." Topaz said. "What do you want, Landon?"

"Topaz, you're good at math, right?" Landon asked. "I need to know how many people are going to St. Ives."

"One." Topaz immediately answered.

"One?" Landon was confused.

"'As I was going to St. Ives'. Think about it." Topaz obscurely explained.

Landon thought for a moment… Landon thought for another moment... Then he got it.

"THAT JACKASS!" Landon screamed while clenching his fist. "HE TRICKED ME!"

"Apparently so." Topaz said with a bland face.

* * *

Meanwhile off campus, Christian was at a local cafe and was made it to the counter to order a drink.

"Hi, welcome to Cafe Arisato." The teenage girl worker greeted. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a Starlette coffee with cream, please." Christian told her.

"That'll be $400, sir."

"American? !" Christian's eyes widened behind the opaque sunglasses. He calmed himself and thought for a minute. He smiled, leaned over the counter, and lowered his glasses to reveal his charming blue eyes to the girl. "Can't give me a discount? I'd appreciate it."

"I-well-I'm not s-s-supposed too." The girl said as she blushed. Christian's charm and good looks was his ultimate weapon against the ladies.

"Come on, I'll owe you one." Christian persisted. "A Beautiful girl like yourself must be a kind and gentle creature. Am I right?"

"Oh yes I'm very gentle!" The Girl said without thinking.

"Glad to hear it." Christian smirked. "Tell you what, are you busy Friday night?"

The Girl shook her head so hard, it almost popped off.

"How about I take you out then?" Christian asked.

Poor girl almost lost her balance. "Sounds Great!" She replied.

"The problem is...I don't have much money and I really need this coffee-"

"On the House!" The Girl said handing him a Starlette Coffee with cream.

"Thank you." Christian said taking the coffee. "See ya Friday. Say about...7:00?"

As Christian turned to leave the Cafe, he heard the sighs of the young lady he had swooned. Once outside he took a minute to think.

"Ok," He muttered using his fingers to count. "I got Friday after School, Friday at 7:00 Saturday at Noon, Saturday at 7:00, and the Sunday Blue Jays game. So...5 dates this weekend. Slow week."

"CHRISTIAN!"

"Oh come on..." Christian said glaring over at Landon as he came prancing up. "I didn't even get a sip of my coffee yet!"

"Christian!" Landon said again pointing at him. "Rematch now!"

"No." Christian replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why noooooot?" Landon whined.

"Because the only reason you wanna Duel me is so you can try to show off to my sister." Christian explained. "Dude, you got to get a life."

"Hey, you have no idea how I feel, man!" Landon continued to yell at him.

"And I don't care how you feel!" Christian stated. "I beat you 8 times we both started here, one of which was a fistfight!"

"Well this will be the final challenge!" Landon said. "If I lose, I will never bug you or Noel ever again!"

Christian looks up from his coffee and at Landon. "You'll really stop your crazy obsession with my sister?"

"You got my word!" Landon confirmed.

"All right, let's go somewhere else then." Christian said.

* * *

At the Slifer Red dorm, Prof. Edge walked in after a long day and is surprised to see Gabby holding an empty box.

"Uh... Gabby?" Prof. Edge asked in concern. "What's with the box?"

"Oh, Prof. Edge." Gabby acknowledged him. "I just needed the box to carry down a big load. Don't worry, I distributed them in the proper place."

"Loads of what?" Prof. Edge was scared to ask.

Noel slammed opened the doors to the Slifer dorm with a face as red as the surface of Mars.

"GABBY!" Noel Screamed "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY BRAS? !"

"Gottago." Prof. Edge said and he slithered away from the violent hellfire about to erupt.

"I relocated them." Gabby answered. "They looked so cramped in those drawers." She then chuckled. "Don't worry, I made sure they got a good view."

"The old tree in the garden?" Noel asked.

"They're hanging up there for everyone to see." Gabby smirked.

Noel then hurried off to the garden to take them down before died of humiliation. Gabby, now satisfied with her work, jumped onto the couch, laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"A C-cup? Really, Noel? Yeah right!" Gabby chuckled. "Maybe if she stuffed them.

* * *

Christian and Landon went out to the alley behind the cafe and prepared to Duel.

"All right, Christian!" Landon exclaimed at Christian. "When I win this, Noel will be mine!"

"See, when you say stuff like that, it makes people wonder if you really are as stupide as I tell them." Christian said.

Landon growled. "Grrr!"

"Ooow! Leave me alone!" A voice cried.

Christian and Landon looked over and down the alley they saw a 12-year-old schoolboy being bullied by eight teenage boys. The teenagers all wore spiked leather jackets along with tattoo and face paint on their faces and disturbing face piercings all over their face.

"Come on, give us all your money!" The supposed leader demanded, whom had a doorknocker for a nose.

"I don't have any! Please, leave me alone!" The boy continued to cry.

One of the thugs pulled out a knife.

"Let's cut up his clothes to see if he's hiding anything!"

"HEY!"

A rock came flying at the guy with the knife and hit him in the head. Then another rock flew by and knocked the knife out of his hand. The thugs then all turned and they saw Christian and Landon standing next to each other.

"Is that how you guys get your sick kicks?" Christian asked.

"Disgusting!" Landon said. "Why don't you punks be real men and fight someone your own size?"

"Hey boss, check out those uniforms!" The supposed second-in-command told the boss. They're from Niagara Falls."

"So, you boys are Duelists?" The boss asked. "I suppose you want us to play your little card game to get us to stop?"

"Well, I was just thinking we'd kick your ass." Christian said. "But if you want to be humiliated with a Duel first, I ain't complaining."

"You two are so stupid to threaten us!" The boss stated. "There's eight of us and only two of you!"

"Ugh, yeah, that does seem a bit unfair." Landon said. "Tell ya what, we'll wait here, you go off to get more guys."

The boss got a little pissed off.

"Fine, you assholes! I'll beat you two idiots at your own game!" The boss then got a Duel Disk and put it on."

"I'll make quick work of ya." Christian pulled out his Duel Disk.

While the bikers were distracted, the boy ran away as the thugs focused on Christian.

**Christian (LP 4000) Boss (LP 4000)**

"Ladies first." Christian mocked.

The boss drew his first card. "I activate the Ritual Spell Novox's Prayer! I'll send monsters from my hand whose total Levels equal 7 or more from my hand so I can Ritual Summon Skull Guardian (Lv.7 2050/2500) in attack mode! How do ya like that, jackass? I summoned a very powerful monster on my first move!"

"Impressive... for a kindergartener." Christian continued to mock and then drew his card. "I'll send Perfect Machine King from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Machine Prince (Lv.5 2000/1000)! Now I'll activate Machine Prince's effect! Look at the top 5 cards of my Deck, select one to add to my hand and discard the rest! *Draws, adds card to hand and discards* Now I'll activate the Junkyard Scrap Protector Spell Card! During the turn I send a Machine-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon as many Machine-type monsters as possible from my Graveyard and pay 500 Life Points per monster! I bring out Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500), Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) and the Robotic Alchemist (Lv.1 500/500) Tuner monster at the cost of 1500 Life Points! Now I tune Level 1 Robotic Alchemist with my Level 4 Robotic Knight to Synchro Summon Mecha Knight (Lv.5 2050/2100)!"

**Christian (LP 2500) Boss (LP 4000)**

The boss gulped as he saw those menacing machines with their glowing yellow eyes glaring upon him.

"You see that? I summoned THREE powerful monsters in my first move!" Christian said mockingly. "And Machine King gains 500 for every other machine, so his attack power jumps to 3700! Perfect Machine King, destroy that Skull Guardian!"

Perfect Machine King punched Skull Guardian with tremendous force, destroying it and inflicting the thug boss with1650 points of damage.

**Christian (LP 2500) Boss (LP 2350)**

"Mecha Knight and Machine Prince, finish him!"

Christian's two remaining machines attacked the thug boss directly and reduced his Life Points to 0.

**Christian (LP 2500) Boss (LP 0)**

"All right, Christian, good job!" Landon congratulated.

"Guy wasn't worth any effort." Christian said.

Suddenly, Landon and Christian had realized that the seven other thugs had surrounded them. One was wearing brass knuckles, one had picked up his knife and another was twirling a chain.

"You smug, assholes." The boss said to them. "You come onto our turf and humiliate me? You two aren't leaving here without bloody faces!"

Landon then punched his fists together. "All righty!" Saying as he was looking at all the ugly faces.

Christian took off his sunglasses and put them on his back pocket.

"I'll take the ugly one."

* * *

Gabby entered her bedroom, just coming out of the dorm shower, with a towel wrapped her body and another around her hair.

"Ah! What a lovely shower!" Gabby sang.

She then went to her closet to find something to put on. As she opened the closet door, she realized that all of her clothes were gone.

"What the hell? !"

All of her clothes were gone... all except for one outfit.

"Noooooeeeeel!" Gabby Seethed with anger.

…

Meanwhile, Noel was back at the Obelisk Dorm lounge talking with some fellow students about martial they went over today. Suddenly the Doors slammed open.

"NOEL!" Gabby shouted as she stormed in wearing a Chicken suit (With a crown on top).

"Hey, Gabby." Noel said, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry, but the Colonel's not here."

"Oh, cluck, cluck haha!" Gabby laughed sarcastically. "Where are my clothes?"

"Up in my room. I stuffed 'em in there." Noel answered.

"All right, Noel, I concede, you win. This was pretty funny." Gabby stated.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like this one." Noel smiled as she held out her hand to Gabby. "Still friends?"

Gabby smiled and took her hand. "Still friends."

The girls then embraced for a hug. Then Noel's phone began to rang and she answered it.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Christian... YOU'RE IN JAIL? !" Noel shouted.

"Christian's in jail? !" Gabby gasped.

"Okay, don't panic! I'll be down immediately with the bail! Just keep your back to the wall!" Noel told him as she hung up. "Come on, Gab, let's go!"

Noel then hurried out the door and Gabby followed behind her. No one mentioned that Noel had a piece of paper taped to her back that read 'I keep fish in my bed' that Gabby had taped to her back when they hugged.

* * *

As the girls met up with Topaz, they arrived at the police station. Just as Christian and Landon were walking down the front steps, Landon had a black eye and Christian had a couple of scratches across his face.

"Oh my God! Are you guys all right? !" Noel gasped in concern.

"You should see the other guys." Christian responded. "Oh, by the way, don't tell Mom."

"You two are complete idiots!" Noel snapped at them. "What are you two doing picking a fight with a street gang like that? !"

Landon hung his head. "Sorry..."

Topaz then hit Landon in the back of the head. "Dumbass."

"Hey, what I do in my spare time is my business." Christian stated. "You are not my keeper. Why should I answer to you?"

Noel glared at him, about to give him a stern lecture, when the boy Christian and Landon saved came up to them.

"Excuse me? Misters?" The boy asked. "I'm sorry. I ran to get the police as soon as I got away. I didn't think they'd arrest you guys, too."

"Don't worry about it, kid." Landon told him.

"Yeah, just head on home. It's getting late." Christian stated.

The boy nodded and then left.

"So you guys went to help that little kid?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, but before I tell ya that, I gotta ask. What the hell are you wearing?" Christian looked at Gabby, who was still wearing the chicken costume.

"Oh come on, you know you like it!" Gabby put one hand on her head, another hand on her hip and then thrust her hip.

"Oh boy, what a day." Christian sighed. "I'm gonna head back to the dorm and die for 8 hours."

"What about our Duel?" Landon asked.

"Rain check." Christian said as he walked away. "We'll Duel sometime in the spring, all right?"

Christian just kept walking for a while, not paying attention to anything around him.

_"You're soft."_

"I know." Christian said. "You keep reminding me."

_"Just don't lose your edge. Can't have you losing now."_

"God, you're worse than my dad." Christian said as he kept walking.

"Christian! Wait up." Noel said running after him before walking next to him. "I gotta know, how'd you and Landon get out without Bail?"

"Long story short," Christian started. "I now got 6 dates this weekend."

o_o?

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat**

**Mike McFarland** as **Christian Kennat**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Brandon Potter **as **Landon Foster**

**Dave Wittenberg** as **Bryan "Bronze" Lewis**

**Laura Bailey** as** Aliscia Bashorley-Hearts**

**Kyle Hebert**as **Eric Hester**

and

**Travis Willingham** as **Prof. Ryan Edge**

* * *

**Christians Cards**

Machine Prince

Machine/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 1000)

Level 5/Light

This card Cannot be normal summoned or Set. You can Special Summon this card from your hand or deck by sending 1 "Perfect Machine King" from your hand to the graveyard. If this card is Destroyed as a result of Battle, you can special summon 1 "Perfect Machine King" to your feild from your Graveyard. Once this card is special summoned you can look at the top 5 cards ontop of your deck. Select 1 to add to your hand and send the rest to the graveyard. If your oppenent has a Face-up trap card on the field, you can remove 1 Trap card from your graveyard from play to destroy that card. If your oppenent has a face-up Spell card on the field, you can remove 1 Spell Card in your graveyard from play to send that card to the bottom of your oppenant's deck.

Robotic Alchemist

Machine/Tuner (ATK 500 DEF 500)

Level 1/Earth

If this card is used as a Synchro Material monster for a Machine-type Synchro Monster, you can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Mecha Knight

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2050 DEF 2100)

Level 5/Light

If a face up "Machine Prince" is on your side of the field, this card can attack directly. If this card attacks your opponent directly, this card can not attack for 2 turns.

Junkyard Scrap Protector

Spell

You can only activate this card during a turn in which a Machine-type monster was sent from your hand to the Graveyard. Special Summon as many Machine-type monsters as possible from your Graveyard and pay 500 Life Points for each monster.

* * *

A few days pass...

Raza Umbra Anguis sat on the edge of the roof of the school's highest building looking down at the specks of students. He had a check list and a pen.

"So we got the Kennat Kids all ripe and ready to be plucked." he said writing something on the check list. "Gabriella's almost there...Landon Foster? No bloody likely."

Raza sighed as he looked down at the students. "Pathetic little creatures." He mumbled. "I wish I could just end their sad pathetic lives now-hold on!"

A Student caught Raza's attention. A young man wearing grey clothes under a black jacket with dark hair and a non expressive face. Raza recognized the Kid immediately.

"Hehe, so he is coming to school HERE now?" Raza asked himself. "OH this is too perfect! Makes my job a hell of a lot easier."


	3. Auditus Dormi

**Alright here is the next chapter, Be sure to tell your friends about it. ANd for some reason the Underline feature is not working so the Made up cards and New introduced characters will not appear underlined. So I have to trust you can figure it out for yourselves.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review Below, Let me now! ^^**

* * *

_"Be kind whenever possible. It is always possible."-Dalai Lama_

* * *

*Niagara Falls Academy, Chancellor Springfield's Office, 6:28 A.M.*

In the early morning during the late summer, Chancellor Springfield sat at his desk looking over the file of the student sitting in his office. The young man was wearing grey clothes under a black jacket with dark hair and a non expressive face. He had his arms behind his head and was looking out the window watching the rising sun. On the front of the file was the Student's name: _Auron Skyler_(Age 17).

"Oh. My. God." Chancellor Springfield spoke. "Neo Domino Academy. Edo Imperial Academy. Gekkokaun Academy. New South Wales Academy. AND Diamond Academy. 6 academies in 2 years...and You managed to get kicked out of all of them? !"

Chancellor Springfield looked up from the file at Auron only to notice that his eyes did not leave the window.

"I just have one question." Chancellor Springfield said closing the file. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry," Auron muttered. "Guess I don't like their rules."

"You are sorry excuse you know that?" Chancellor Springfield asked. "Stupid fights, disrespecting authority, and failing classes on purpose will not be tolerated at this Academy."

"So why don't you save us both some time and just expel me now?" Auron asked.

"Oh no," Chancellor Springfield said. "It won't be that easy."

Auron's eyes shifted so they were now looking at the Chancellor.

"Your mother didn't want to send you here because of me." The chancellor explained grinning ear to ear. "However, your constant behavior issues leave her with no choice. For every missed assignment we'll double your workload. If your work is not done by the next day you will not be allowed off campus that day. If you fail a class, you will be forced to stay during breaks and take remedial classes to get your grades up. If you skip class, you'll skip lunch and free period as well! Talking back to a Professor will force you with more work. As for fights...have at it. You get into a fight, no teacher will break it up and their will be no punishment. You'll have to fight till one of you pass way I see it, if you're dumb enough to pick a fight with someone tougher than you, then having your assed kicked and embarrassed should be punishment enough.."

Auron glared at the Chancellor.

"And no matter what, you will not be expelled." The chancellor finished. "So you better enjoy your time here."

Auron then turned his attention to the window and saw the Sun hovering in the sky. "Can I go now?" he asked.

"You can go." Chancellor Springfield answered. He watched as Auron left the room. "I've had worse students than him."

* * *

Christian came down into the Slifer lounge to the smell of Eggs being baked.

"Good Mornin Handsome!" Gabby said to him cooking in the Slifer lounges kitchen. "I made you some breakfast."

"No thanks." Christian said. "Last time I ate your food, it almost killed me."

"That's not very nice!" Gabby pouted. "I worked hard."

"I'm just gonna get something at the cafeteria." Christian said. "It might be bad, but at least it's not pois-"

Just as Christian opened the door, a fist came through and punched him square in the nose!

"Gah" Christian coughed as he fell on his ass and held his nose. Only two people would be dumb enough to fight him in a fist fight. The First Landon, but he wasn't bright enough to launch a sneak attack. The other one...

"Damn it DAD!" Christian said looking up. "What the hell? !"

"It's your own fault! You let your guard down." _Colin Kennat_ (Age 39) said to him.

"Let my guard down? !" Christian said getting up. "How was I supposed to know you would be Waiting outside my dorm? !"

"Exactly!" Colin answered coming into the dorm and taking a piece of toast. "The Element of surprise is on MY side! I drove through the night and just got here!"

"You drove 175 miles over night just to...God you are a Psychopath!" Christian insulted.

"SILENCE!" Colin ordered. "It was Punishment for missing your first week of School! PLUS, being pathetic and whiney doesn't help. You need to be strong and fearless!"

"You tell mom you're here?" Christian asked.

"...Of course!" Colin lied. "Just don't tell her."

"...You are such a Jackass." Christian said. "Just go home."

"Why don't you make me-Pwh!"

Christian punched his dad in the stomach. Colin clenched his stomach for a moment.

"Good job," Colin said. "Just not good ENOUGH!" Colin and Christian then got into a fist fight, each exchanging blows. Gabby had finished her breakfast by now and left, closing the door behind her as Christian and his father fought.

* * *

"Hey Topaz," Noel said as the girls walked into the halls. "How's your day been so far?"

"Same as always." Topaz sounded uninterested.

"Something wrong?" Noel asked. "You seem very... It feels like you're depressed."

"Nah, don't worry about me." Topaz responded. "I'm just tired."

"LAAAADIIIES!" Gabby jumps on Noel from behind. "Guess what, Noel? You're daddy's here!"

"H-H-Wha? ! Why?" Noel asked.

"I think it's a major case of child abuse." Gabby jokingly stated.

"Do they always fight?" Topaz asked. "Whenever I see them, those two are always throwing punches."

"Not always." Noel answered. "Sometimes Mom makes them sit down to have dinner."

"Hey, Noel." Gabby whispered. "Your Dad's kinda hot. Do you think I could-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Noel yelled.

"Haha! I'm just kidding!" Gabby laughed. "You know I'm after either you or your brother."

"Noel and Gabby..." Topaz actually thought it to be true. "You two would make a great couple."

"Don't encourage her!" Noel shouted at Topaz.

"Come on, Noel." Gabby taunted. "Give me a kiss."

Gabby then pucks her lips together and moves toward Noel.

"Stay away from me, you freak!" Noel said, holding Gabby away from her.

"Excuse me?" A voice said.

The girls stopped and turned to see Auron Skyler standing there.

"Are you girls gonna block the door all day?" Auron asked. "Or can I please get to class?"

The girls realized they were blocking the entrance to the classroom.

"Uh, we're sorry." Noel apologized as she moved aside.

Auron then walked past them and into the class, then took a seat in the back of the room. Noel kept her eyes on him as he brushed past her. She then noticed that several of the students were gossiping.

"Who's the new guy?"

"Transfer student. I heard he got kicked out of 10 academies already."

"For doing what?"

"You name it, he probably did it. There're all sorts of rumors."

"I heard he stole answers to an important exam and sold them for $50 an answer."

"I heard that he beat up a professor just for the hell of it. The guy's in a coma now."

"That's nothing. I heard he killed a guy because he lost a Duel."

"He looks like a killer, doesn't he?"

Noel stopped listening to all those ridiculous rumors and looked at Auron. He had his feet on his desk and seemed uninterested in everything around him.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small room across campus, Christian was excused from his class to go to a meeting for the school's Duel team. He was the team captain, so he had to speak to the team. Behind his glasses, you could see the markings of a black eye.

"Ok," Christian started. "We're beginning this year Ranked #15 in the world! We have a Legitimate chance to win the WDA Championship this year! First time in the History of Niagara Falls!"

"Uh," Landon raised his hand. "Christian it's only me and you here." The Room was empty except for the two duelists. "The rest of the Team graduated last year."

"I know," Christian said. "We need to find 3 more Duelist and at least two back-ups or our team won't be Eliglble this year. And I'm sick of hearing about #1 Neo Domino and Angel Fudo becoming the next Queen of Games! SHE'S NOT EVEN GOOD! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S SCREWING SOME RICH KID! SHE'S A NO GOOD, LOUSY-"

"Christian Relax!" Landon said. "You're making assumptions again!"

Christian calmed down and pushed his sunglasses back on his face. "Sorry, just sick of the hype around her." he said. "I want to beat her!"

"Well we need to find more members." Landon said.

"My thoughts exactly." Christian said. "Let's get a list of potential candidates together and-"

"One question," Landon interrupted. "How'd you get that black eye?"

"...I fell down the stairs."

* * *

During Duel Puzzle class, _Prof. Roger Sten_ (Age 50), head of the Ra Yellow dorm, with his forever carved in scowl, was teaching how to solve difficult Duel puzzles.

"You never know when you'll get in a puzzle in an actual situation." Prof. Sten lectured. "You must pay attention to all cards on the field, in your Graveyard, in your hand and in your Deck and know when to use them."

Noel paid attention, but every once in a while, she kept looking over her shoulder at Auron, who seemed completely disinterested in the lecture.

*He can't be as bad as everybody says, can he?* Noel thought.

"I'm sorry, is there something interesting back there, Ms. Kennat?" Prof. Sten practically interrogated.

Noel swiftly turns around and panics. "No! I-I just saw a pretty butterfly! Heheh!"

Some of the class laughed at Noel's remark, making her feel embarrassed.

"Well maybe that pretty butterfly will help you solve this puzzle then." Prof. Sten pointed to a puzzle he brought up on the screen.

The setup was the opponent had the Traps Gravity Bind and Curse of Darkness face-up with 24800 Life Points. The user has General Grunard of the Ice Barrier (Lv.8 2800/1000), 3 face-down cards, 4 cards in the Extra Deck, 3 cards in the Main Deck and in the hand were the cards Gale Dogra (Lv.2 650/600), Emergency Teleport, Burial from a Different Dimension, Instant Fusion and Bot of Benevolence. The user also had only 300 Life Points.

*Okay, with that Curse of Darkness, any Spells I activate would bring my Life Points to 0.* Noel thought. *I don't see any way around this.*

"Looks like the little princess is stumped." Prof. Sten said. "Maybe you should start paying more attention instead of gawking at imaginary butterflies."

Noel then lowered her head in embarrassment after being humiliated by this guy.

"Well maybe you should quit being such a jackass."

"Who said that? !" Prof. Sten ordered.

Auron lifted his hand as if to say 'over here'.

"The girl spaced out, big deal. No need to humiliate her like that." Auron said.

"All right, smart ass! How about you solve this puzzle then?" Prof. Sten challenged.

"Nah, I'm not gonna waste my time on your stupid little game." Auron relaxed.

"So you're not smart enough to get it?" Prof. Sten asked. "Understandable. Better duelists than you couldn't solve it, so it's smart of you to just give up without having to prove how stupid you are."

Auron then immediately stood up, walked up to the front of the class and went to the console.

"First, I'll activate the face-down Aegis of Gaia to give myself 3000 Life Points."

**PC (LP 24800) Auron (LP 3300)**

"Then I Normal Summon Gale Dogra and use its effect. I pay 3000 Life Points to send the Shooting Star Dragon in my Extra Deck to the Graveyard."

**PC (LP 24800) Auron (LP 300)**

"I now activate the face-down Miracle Synchro Fusion to Fusion Summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (Lv.10 3200/2000) by banishing Shooting Star Dragon and General Grunard. Because of Draco-Equiste, the damage I would take from Curse of Darkness is sent back to my opponent."

**PC (LP 23800) Auron (LP 300)**

"Now I activate Burial from a Different Dimension to move my banished Shooting Star Dragon, Scrap Goblin and Scrap Beast to my Graveyard. The Spell's activation also causes Curse of Darkness to activate and Draco-Equiste inflicts that damage to my opponent."

**PC (LP 22800) Auron (LP 300)**

"Next, I activate Pot of Benevolence to send Scrap Beast and Scrap Goblin back to my Deck. This also activates Curse of Darkness again, which is then deflected."

**PC (LP 21800) Auron (LP 300)**

"Next, I use Draco-Equiste's other ability to banish Shooting Star Dragon so he gains its name and effects. Then I'll use Shooting Star Dragon's effect that allows me to look at the top 5 cards of my Deck and for each Tuner, he can attack that many times this turn. Every card in the Deck is a Tuner, so that means Draco-Equiste can attack times this turn. Now I activate my face-down Soul of the Pure to gain 800 Life Points and activate Curse of Darkness and Draco-Equiste's effects."

**PC (LP 20800) Auron (LP 1100)**

"Next I activate Instant Fusion, which allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Fusion monster at the cost of 1000 Life Points. I summon Flower Wolf (Lv.5 1800/1400) and since I activate another Spell, my opponent takes 1000 more points of damage."

**PC (LP 19800) Auron (LP 100)**

"Now I activate Emergency Teleport to Special Summon Psychic Commander (Lv.3 1400/800) from my Deck and inflict my opponent with 1000 more damage."

**PC (LP 18800) Auron (LP 100)**

"Now I tune Psychic Commander with Flower Wolf to Synchro Summon Scrap Dragon (Lv.8 2800/2000). Then I use Scrap Dragon's effect to destroy 1 card on both fields. I destroy my own Gale Dogra and my opponent's Gravity Bind. Scrap Dragon attacks once and Draco-Equiste attacks 5 times. That's it."

**PC (LP 0) Auron (LP 100)**

"Very good." Prof. Sten spoke. "Take your seat."

"Bite me." Auron responded heading back to his seat. Noel sighed in relief as the spirit of Fabled Krus appeared on the desk.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Krus said. "I think you should thank him."

"Ya think?" Noel whispered.

" 'Ya think'? !" Krus mocked. "Duh! That's why I said it!"

Noel glared at her but then continued to focus on the lesson.

* * *

Colin Kennat was at the school Duel Arena and sat at the top of the stands watching some students dueling during their free period. The duels were uninteresting, but it was nostalgic to see the duels here once again.

"Enjoying the high life?" Prof. Edge asked as he arrived near Colin.

"Now what the hell does that mean?" Colin asked him back.

"It means has the almighty God-King of Dueling descend from on high to see how the lesser duelists apply their craft?" Ryan explained in a mocking tone bowing before Colin.

"Ok, ok I get it." Colin said. "I'm better than all of you, I'm sick of hearing it."

Ryan took a seat in the row right in front of Colin. "I take it you didn't come here just to beat up your son." Ryan inquired.

Colin shook his head. "...How has Christian been?" Colin asked.

"He didn't lose his temper yet." Ryan explained. "That's what your worried about right? Probably doesn't help that you pick a fight with him every time you see him."

"If he's always angry, he can never lose control of it." Colin said. "...Or...that's what HE says..."

"He said that huh?" Ryan asked. "Geez, I'm so sick of all powerful creatures dictating our lives."

"At least he hasn't tried killing us yet." Colin joked.

"And what about Noel?" Ryan asked. "Aren't you worried about her?"

"Of course," Colin said. "Just not as much. She's smart and careful. I can trust her. But Christian..."

"I get it." Prof. Edge said standing up. "Well I better get to my next class."

As Ryan left Colin turned his attention back to the duels happening. He paused for a moment and looked at the back of his right hand to look at the Red Rose tattoo looking mark on it.

* * *

By the Time lunch came around, Noel has heard enough rumors about the new student to the point of pure crazy. The Cafeteria was a rather large Room, with the back walls being entire windows, reaching up to the ceiling, that look out over the mist of the waterfalls.

"-and so the Russians paid him to give it up!"

"-as a member of the Illuminati."

"-slept with 122 women!"

"This is ridiculous!" Noel said to herself buying herself a healthy lunch. "They don't even know him. Where are they getting all these stories?"

"It's his own fault." Fabled Krus said. "He is a delinquent after all."

Noel just glared at her.

"Glare at me all you want." Krus said to her. "You know it's true."

Noel got her lunch and paid for it. She looked around the Cafeteria for her friends. She saw Auron sitting alone at a table near the back of the cafeteria.

"Noel!" Gabby called to her. She was sitting with Topaz at another table. "We're over here!"

Noel looked over at them for a moment, but then back over at Auron. He seemed depressed sitting by himself and Noel could sense loneliness. Noel then walked over to his table.

"Excuse me." Noel said to Auron as he looked up at her. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Uhhh...sure." Auron said cautious of her actions.

Noel sat down with her lunch and smiled. The cafeteria became very quiet. Auron continued to watch her as she ate her lunch...as did everyone else in the cafeteria. They stopped eating their lunches and watched the mysterious event unfolding.

"So where are you from?" Noel asked.

"Uh-Where-uh-" Auron stuttered caught off guard by the question. "Well I was raised in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Noel asked surprised. "I didn't know, I mean you don't look Japanese."

"Well, my parents were American, maybe that's why." Auron stated. "My mom got a teaching job at Tokyo U, so there's that."

"Oh, that's cool." Noel said. "What about your dad?"

"... Little too personal." Auron answered.

"Oh, sorry." Noel apologized.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So why are you all the way here at Niagara Falls if your mom teaches at Tokyo U?" Noel asked.

"'Cause she's crazy, that's why." Auron told her.

"Oh..." Noel simply said.

Noel then felt a nudge on her knee.

"Psst! Noel!" Someone whispered.

Noel looked under the table and saw Gabby and Topaz under the table trying to be sneaky.

"What the hell are you two doing? !" Noel whispered.

"What the hell are YOU doing? !" Topaz asked in a whisper. "What are you doing sitting next to THIS guy? !"

"I heard he smuggled 2,000 tons of drugs over the border." Gabby whispered.

"There's no truth to any of those rumors!" Noel whispered back to them.

"Not ALL of them." Topaz pointed out. "He DID get kicked out of 6 academies for bad grades, fighting and all sorts of rule-breaking."

"He's a creep, Noel." Gabby whispered.

"You do realize I can hear you under there." Auron said, peaking his head under the table.

Both girls stopped and stared at him, scared out of their minds.

"Uh-you see-what we meant by that was..." Topaz stuttered.

"DON'T EAT MY HEART!" Gabby shouted in fear.

"Oh, for God's sakes! Screw this!" Auron took his stuff and walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? !" Noel questioned. "We were having a nice, decent conversation and you two went and screwed it up!"

"But Noel, we really don't know anything about this guy." Topaz stated.

"Why do you think I was talking to him? !" Noel pointed out. "You can't get to know ANYBODY unless you take the first step! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to apologize to him because you were idiots."

Noel then grabbed her bag and walked away.

"But Noel-" Gabby tried to stand up from under the table and banged her head against it. "Owie" T_T.

* * *

A pair of hands clapped and a head bowed down.

"Please let me join your Dueling Team!"

Eric Hester begged Christian and Landon in the middle of the hallway.

"Um... why?" Christian asked.

"I REALLY need to look good so I can get some endorsement deals when I graduate." Eric answered. "And a good way to do that is to join a Dueling Team. Plus, there's someone I want to impress."

"Yeah, we've all been there." Christian said. "Why not?"

"Eric, my bro, welcome aboard." Landon said.

Eric and Landon bro slap-shaked each other's hands.

"All right, so you guys only need like 4 more people, right?" Eric asked. "Why not ask your sister and her friends?"

"No way." Christian answered. "Gabby is too crazy, Landon will keep ogling my sister and Topaz won't join if those two won't join."

"Damn, that's like 3 of the 5 best duelists in the school, though." Eric said.

"Hey, I wouldn't just ogle at your sister!" Landon yelled.

"Oh, come on, that's all you do!" Christian argued.

"Why don't you say that to my face? !" Landon dared.

"Well, I would, but your face is so ugly, it'd break my glasses." Christian taunted.

"Um, okay..." Eric simply said. "What about Jude Hollaland or Kasumi Griffin?"

"No and HELL no!" Christian coldly responded. "Jude's a pompous ass and Kasumi's a WHORE!"

"Okay, that's a little harsh." Landon responded.

"I don't care, I hate them both very much." Christian stated.

Meanwhile, when those three debated, a couple of students were gossiping.

"I heard that new kid tried to put the moves on Noel Kennat at lunch."

"I totally saw that. He was all over her. Poor girl."

"She should have called for a teacher."

The students walked past, but not before both Christian and Landon overheard. They both stood completely still as a cold chill blew threw the air.

"HE'S SO DEEEAAADDD!" Landon shouted. Before he could run off, Christian grabbed his collar.

"Not so fast." Christian said with a red beam piercing his glasses. "He's mine!"

* * *

In the school garden, Auron was standing against the wall to the school and drink from a fast food chain threw a straw.

"This place is just like the rest." Auron talked to himself. "Just a bunch of idiots jumping to conclusions and calling me an asshole."

"HEY, ASSHOLE!"

Auron looked toward that direction to see Landon pointing at him and marching toward him.

"I heard you tried to make a move on my girl!" Landon continued to yell.

"I did no such thing." Auron shrugged off.

"Noel Kennat! Sound familiar?" Landon questioned.

"Oh yeah." Auron remembered. "Sorry, bro, she came up to me. And if I recall, she had an air saying 'I'm still available'."

"Why you? !" Landon became angrier.

"Landon! Back off!" Christian walked up to them. "I told you, he's mine."

Christian then walked past Landon and right up to Auron. The two were face-to-face.

"Landon's blowing hot smoke. He's not seeing Noel." Christian stated.

"Well that's obvious." Auron expressed.

"What the hell-? !" Landon tried to say, but Christian shushed him.

"Landon has no legitimate beef with you." Christian said. "However, Noel's my sister so I DO have a legitimate beef with you."

"Woopty-doo, you want a medal?" Auron asked as he went to have another sip of his drink.

Christian punches the drink out of his hand and it fell and spilled all over the floor.

"Let me make myself clear!" Christian began to lecture. "If you ever touch my sister, I will let HIM beat the shit out of you first, then I will get a crowbar and go Gordon Freeman on your ass. Got it?"

"No, I don't, why don't you repeat it?" Auron said.

Christian looked like he was about to start a fight with Auron.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing? !"

Christian and Auron turned their heads to see Noel coming their way.

"We're teaching this guy a lesson." Christian responded. "Didn't he try to make a move on you?"

"NO!" Noel shouted her answer. "We were just talking! He didn't try to do anything!"

Christian looked at Noel, then back at Auron, who had his head turned.

"Fine, whatever, I'm done here." Auron walked away.

"Yeah, well I'm NOT done!" Landon shouted. "Someone needs to teach this punk a lesson!"

"Landon!" Noel scolded. "He is not a Punk! Just give him a chance."

"Stay out of this." Landon told her. "This is a man thing! You won't get it!"

"Landon you are an ASS!" Noel shouted.

"Fine," Auron said. "I'll play with you for a bit. Let's duel then. I'll beat you before lunch is over."

"Heh," Landon smirked. "I'll mop the floor with ya."

The two men readied took their positions and readied their Duel Disks.

**Auron (LP 4000) Landon (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Landon drew his first card. "First, I activate the Continuous Spell Gateway of the Six! Whenever a Six Samurai is Normal or Special summoned, 2 Bushido Counters are placed on this Spell! Then I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho (Lv.3 1600/1000)! And since I control him, I can Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai (Lv.3 1500/1500)! Now that I have a Six Samurai, I can Special Summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan (Lv.4 1800/500) from my hand! Since I control at least 2 other Six Samurais, he gains 300 attack and defense points! With 3 Six Samurais summoned, my Gateway gains a total of 6 Bushido Counters! Then I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

"My move!" Auron draws. "I'll start by playing the Continuous Spell Syrium Star!"

A bright, shining star appeared right above the battlefield.

"When this card is activated while you have cards with Counters on them, this card gains 1 Syrium Counter for each Counter on your side of the field!" Auron explained. "So right now, my Star has 6 Counters! Now I will summon Faren – Syrium Dwarf (Lv.3 1500/800)!"

A small dwarf in silver rock armor with his red beard braided and carrying a sledgehammer appeared on Auron's field.

"And because I summoned a Syrium monster, another Syrium Counter is added to Syrium Star!" Auron pointed out. "Also, all Syrium monsters have the effect to place a Syrium Counter on themselves! And each turn, I can place a Syrium Counter on Syrium Star onto a Syrium Monster I control! So Feran has 2 Syrium Counters now! Now I'll activate Feran's effect! I can remove 1 Syrium Counter from him to Special Summon a Syrium monster from my hand and I'll summon Fyuria – Syrium Elf (Lv.4 1900/600)!"

A short, flat-chested, pointy-eared elf with long silver hair and light purple skin wearing a short top, shorts and boots holding a medium-length knife in both hands appeared on the field.

"Her summoning gives her and my Star a Syrium Counter." Auron stated. "And when Fyuria is summoned, I can destroy a monster on the field! I'm going to destroy Kizan!"

"Not so fast!" Landon responded. "I activate the Trap Musakani Magatama! When an effect that destroys a card I control while I control a Six Samurai, I can negate its activation and destroy that card!"

"I activate a Quickplay Spell from my hand!" Auron countered. "Syrium Lightning! I can remove 1 Syrium Counter from a card I control and I can select a card and that card cannot be destroyed this turn! I remove the Syrium Counter from Fyuria to prevent her destruction! Now I activate the Spell Syrium Emblem Inventory! By paying 500 Life Points for each card I choose, I can add 1 Syrium Counter to those cards and I'll add 1 Counter to each card I control!"

**Auron (LP 2500) Landon (LP 4000)**

"Now I remove another Syrium Counter from Feran to Special Summon another Syrium monster!" Auron continued. "I summon Draco – Syrium Dragoon (Lv.4 1700/1000)!"

A human male wearing black knight armor with dragon wings on the back and a long red sword coming out of the armor appeared on the field.

"And that summoning places a Syrium Counter on both Draco and my Star!" Auron pointed out. "And since I Special Summoned Draco with no other cards in my hand, I can draw 5 more cards!" Auron drew 5 cards from his Deck. "Then I'll end my turn with two face-downs!"

*He didn't attack.* Landon thought. *I had two monsters he could easily take out and no face-downs. He's probably waiting for me to attack. Or is he? He's probably trying to psyche me out! Well, we'll see who gets psyched out first!* "I draw! I summon the Tuner monster Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (Lv.2 400/1800)! Then I Special Summon another Six Samurai – Shinai from my hand! With two more Samurais summoned, my Spell gains 4 more Bushido Counters! And now I'll tune him with Shinai to Synchro Summon Legendary Six Samurai Shi En (Lv.5 2500/1400)! Next, I use Mizuho's effect by Tributing Shinai to destroy 1 card on the field! I destroy Faren!"

Mizuho took his hooked sword and slashed Faren with it, destroying him.

"And since I used Shinai as a tribute, I can take a Six Samurai other than Shinai and add it to my hand!" Landon continued. "I'm bringing back Kagemusha to my hand! Shi En, attack Draco!"

"By removing a Syrium counter from Fyuria, I can increase the attack of one of my monsters by 1000." Auron explained.

"If Shi En would be destroyed, I can have another Six Samurai take his place!" Landon responded.

Mizuho jumped between Shi En and Draco and Draco destroyed him, but since Shi En was attacked, Landon lost 200 Life Points.

**Auron (LP 2500) Landon (LP 3800)**

"I end my turn!" Landon concluded.

Auron drew another card. "I now activate the Trap Syrium Minstrel Song! I can add a Syrium Counter to any card on the field equal to the number of monsters on my field! Since there are 2 monsters, I can place 2 Syrium Counters on Syrium Star!"

"I activate Shi En's effect!" Landon retaliated. "When a Spell or Trap is activated, Shi En can negate and destroy that card!"

Shi En slashed the Trap Card in two.

"Oh, what a shame." Auron said. "Now you have to deal with my Trap's other effect."

"What other effect?" Landon questioned.

"When Syrium Minstrel Song is destroyed, I can send all cards in my hand to the Graveyard!" Auron explained. "Then for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect, I can place that many Syrium Counters on a card I control! I now place 4 more Syrium Counters on Syrium Star! Also, one of the cards I sent to the Graveyard was Eifil – Syrium Necromancer (Lv.2 800/800), I can Special Summon it in attack mode!"

An old man in a black cloak that covered his entire body and surrounded by a dark mist appeared on the field.

"And now a Syrium Counter is placed on both my Necromancer and Syrium Star!" Auron stated. "Fyuria, attack Kizan! And then I'll remove her last Syrium Counter to increase her power by 1000!"

Fyuria crossed her arms, ran toward Kizan and cross slashed him, which destroyed him and inflicted Landon with 1100 points of damage.

**Auron (LP 2500) Landon (LP 2700)**

"Unfortunately, when a Syrium monster has no Syrium Counters on it, it's destroyed." Auron pointed out. "I end my turn!"

Landon drew his next card. "Shi En, attack his Necromancer!"

"Now I activate my other face-down, the Trap Syrium Phantom Drain!" Auron responded. "I can destroy all Counters on your side of the field, so say goodbye to those Bushido Counters!"

"I use Shi En's effect to destroy your Trap!" Landon retaliated.

"Thank you." Auron smirked. "'Cause when this Trap is negated and destroyed, I can remove 1 Syrium Counter from my side of the field to inflict you with 800 points of damage!"

**Auron (LP 2500) Landon (LP 1900)**

"Now Necromancer's destroyed because he doesn't have a Syrium Counter on him." Auron pointed out. "And since he was destroyed this way, I can destroy one card on the field and I choose to destroy Syrium Star!"

"Why would you wanna do that?" Landon questioned.

"Because when Syrium Star is destroyed, my opponent is inflicted with 200 points of damage for each Syrium Counter on it." Auron explained.

The star was destroyed and Landon lost 2400 Life Points.

**Auron (LP 2500) Landon (LP 0)**

"Game over." Auron said.

"Well... damn it." Landon's head fell.

"You get what you deserve Landon." Noel scolded. Noel then walked up to Auron. "I'm terribly sorry for all this."

"Whatever, it's the same everywhere." Auron said.

"It's different here." Noel argued. "Just give it a chance."

"Why should I?" Auron asked.

"Because I'm giving you a chance." Noel said as she held out her hand. "I'd like to be your friend."

"Oh...well...I...Alright." Auron said. "Can't hurt having a cute friend."

"C-cute?" Noel blushed.

"Well I'm impressed." Christian said interrupting them.

"Impressed with what?" Auron asked glaring at him.

"Your deck. It's nice." Christian said. "And you know how to use it. Would you like to join the School's duel team?"

"What?" Auron asked.

"What?" Noel asked.

"WHAT? !" Landon screeched.

"We're short on team mates and we could use you." Christian explained.

"Excuse me, what happened to 'If I touch your sister you'll go Gordon Freeman on me'?" Auron asked.

"I'll still do that." Christian explained. "I just need you on the team."

"FORGET IT!" Landon explained. "We can't have him on the Team!"

"He beat you." Christian explained. "And I'm keeping you aren't I?"

Landon hung his head.

"...I'll think about it." Auron said walking away. "Thanks."

*Interesting.* Auron thought as he walked away. *I think I might like here.*

As Auron walked away, he couldn't help but feel...he was being watched.

* * *

Clear across campus, Colin looked through a sniper scope with the crosshairs trained on Auron.

"Go near my daughter again I'll pull the Trigger!" Colin scowled with hellfire in his eyes.

Chancellor Springfield stood behind holding a phone.

"Your wife is on the phone." Chancellor Springfield explained. "She's demanding you go home now!"

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat / Fabled Krus**

**Mike McFarland **as **Christian Kennat**

**Crispin Freeman** as **Auron Skyler**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Brandon Potter **as **Landon Foster**

**Kyle Hebert **as **Eric Hester**

**Travis Willingham **as **Prof. Ryan Edge**

**Eric Vale** as **Prof. Roger Sten**

**Patrick Seitz **as **Chancellor Drake Springfield**

and

**Troy Baker** as **Colin Kennat**

* * *

**Auron's Cards**

Syrium Star

Spell/Continuous

When this card is activated: Place 1 Syrium Counter on this card for each Counter on your opponent's side of the field (Max. 15). When a "Syrium" monster is summoned: Place 1 Syrium Counter on this card. When this card is destroyed: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Syrium Counters on this card x200.

Feran-Syrium Dwarf

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 800)

LIGHT/Level 3

When this card is summoned; Place 1 Syrium Counter on this card (Max. 2). If this card has no Syrium Counters; Destroy this card. You can remove 1 Syrium Counter from this card to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Syrium" monster from your hand.

Fyuria-Syrium Elf

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1900 DEF 600)

LIGHT/Level 4

When this card is summoned; Place 1 Syrium Counter on this card (Max. 3). If this card has no Syrium Counters; Destroy this card. When this card is Special Summoned; you can destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. You can remove 1 Syrium Counter from this card to increase the ATK of a "Syrium" monster you control by 1000.

Syrium Lightning

Spell/Quickplay

Remove 1 Syrium Counter on your side of the field and select one card you control. That card cannot be destroyed until the End Phase.

Syrium Emblem Inventory

Spell

Select any number of cards on your side of the field. Pay 500 Life Points for each card and place 1 Syrium Counter on that/those cards.

Draco-Syrium Dragoon

Dragon/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 1000)

When this card is summoned; Place 1 Syrium Counter on this card (Max. 1). If this card has no Syrium Counters; Destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned and there are no other cards in your hand: Draw 5 cards.

Syrium Minstrel Song

Trap

When this card is activated: Add Syrium Counters to a card you control equal to the number of "Syrium" monsters you control. When this card's effect is negated and destroyed: Send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 Syrium Counter to a card you control for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

Eifil-Syrium Necromancer

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 800 DEF 800)

When this card is summoned; Place 1 Syrium Counter on this card (Max. 1). If this card has no Syrium Counters; Destroy this card. When this card is destroyed by its own effect: Destroy 1 card on the field.

Syrium Phantom Drain

Trap

When this card is activated, destroy all Counters on your opponent's side of the field. When this card's effect is negated and destroyed: You can remove 1 Syrium Counter on your side of the field and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

* * *

Later that night, after all of the classes and craziness, Christian was returning to his room in the Slifer lounge. Luckily, there weren't a lot of Slifer students this year so he was allowed a whole room to himself.

"I could use a good nights sleep tonight." he said to himself. He entered his room, closed the door behind him, and saw Gabby sitting on his bed. "...So much for that."

"Christian your so mean." Gabby pouted. "I don't see you all summer, and when I do see you, I have act like we're not together."

"Well you do a crappy job." Christian explained. "What was that Breakfast stuff earlier?"

Gabby smirked, got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you," she said. "Why can't I do something nice?"

"Because we agreed it could ruin your friendship with Noel." Christian reminded her.

"Well...Noel's not here." Gabby smirked, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. After a moment, she pulled away and removed his sunglasses to look into his eyes.

"Shouldn't you go back to your own room?" Christian asked.

"Sure...in the morning." Gabby smiled and kissed him again. Christian wrapped his arms around her and embraced...


	4. Somnium, de Ignis

"_It does no good to dwell on dreams and forget to live." - J.K. Rowling_

* * *

_Steel bent. Glass Shattered. Flames rising. Homes destroyed. An entire city in Chaos. _

_ "I can't...what's going on?...Help...Someone help..."_

_ A Single figure stood. Eyes burning red with fire. Enjoying the chaos..._

* * *

*Slifer Red Dorms, Christian's room, 6:30 A.M.*

GASP!

Gabby woke up clutching the blanket on top of her. She had a burn mark on the back of her right shoulder, it had a stinging pain when she woke up. Gabby looked around to see she was still in Christian's room. She looked over to her side to see Christian laying right next to her, with his back turned away. Gabby wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up to him.

"Have a nightmare?" Christian asked her.

"I thought you were still asleep." Gabby said.

"How can I sleep with you tossing around and kicking me all night?" he asked.

"Aw you poor thing." Gabby said nuzzling her chin against his shoulder. "We have the day off today...Maybe you should sleep in today?"

Christian turned over to face her and Gabby kissed him intimately. It felt safe here, nothing could hurt them at this moment. The two were intimate for some long moments before Christian had to pull away.

"I can't, I got to get going." he reluctantly said.

"Whyyyyyy?" Gabby moaned. "Are you going on a date with ANOTHER girl? You know I hate that!"

"No! I need to find more members for the team." Christian explained. "I only got till tomorrow to send in the final forms."

"How many more people do you need?" Gabby asked.

"Uh...about 3, I think." he replied.

"Great! Me, Noel, and Topaz." Gabby volunteered. "Now you don't need to go."

Gabby continued to kiss him, but Christian stopped her.

"You sure they will agree?" he asked her.

"Of course," Gabby smirked. "I'll ask when we go out later, but now I'm yours."

Gabby continued to kiss him and this time Christian didn't reject her. The pain from her burnt shoulder stopped after a while...

* * *

Noel was still in her room at the Obelisk dorm. Her room was comparable to a five-star hotel room. Noel kept her room nice and clean; the window blinds open to let in the rising sun and a stuffed panda teddy bear at the head of her bed. Noel was sitting at her desk, still wearing her pajamas with her feet up on the chair and was texting back and forth with her friends, receiving a text from Gabby in the process. It was a 3-way text between the two of them and Topaz.

**Gabby: **Sup Galz! U guy wanna join the duel team. :D

**Noel: **Y?

**Gabby: **Cause i want 2 b close 2 yur bro. ;) Jk, I just wanna show off how Awsoemwe are!

**Topaz: **No thanks. Not one for the stage.

**Gabby: **T_T

**Gabby: **U Suk!

**Topaz: **-_- overdramatic

**Gabby: **Lol

**Gabby: **Jk! :)

**Gabby: **Noel?

**Noel: **I guess so.

**Gabby: **YAYZ! *Glomps* We be awsome!

Noel shook her head.

"Gabby you're nuts." Noel laughed. "She'll never get close to Christian acting like that."

Noel searched through her contacts and noticed Auron's number. She just added him the other day after the whole debacle.

"I wonder if he's busy..." she said to herself. She waited a moment then sent him a text.

**Noel: **Hey, if you're not busy today, would you like to join me and some friends for lunch?

…

Noel waited for a couple moments for him to respond. "...I guess he's not-"

**Auron: **k

Noel felt relief when he responded back. "Ok then." she said.

* * *

Some time around noon, Gabby finally came down from the dorm room, now fully clothed and very positive and upbeat. There was only one other student in the Slifer lounge today, Bronze. He was sitting at a table, looking over some notes and mumbling to himself. Gabby couldn't help but overhea- I'm sorry, eavesdrop.

"Maybe if we were alone together then..." Bronze mumbled to himself. "No, no, I gotta stop fooling myself... She wouldn't be interested in me..."

Suddenly, Bronze felt a hand touch his shoulder, then he looked up to see Gabby who was peeking at his notes. Bronze quickly closed the notes so she couldn't see.

"Sounds like little Bronze has a crush." Gabby said. "So spill, who is it?"

"None of your damn business." Bronze refused.

"Aw, don't be shy." Gabby said as she ripped the notebook away from Bronze. She opened it and noticed that they were just notes with a couple mistakes. There was something that looked like he tried to scribble out so it would be unintelligible, but it not enough to fade out the name. The name that was scribbled out listed 'Topaz'. "Aaaw, you have a crush on Topaz." Gabby said in a soft tone.

"Give me that back!" Bronze demanded.

Gabby nonchalantly tossed his notes back at him and smiled. "I can introduce you two ya know." She told him.

"No," Bronze rejected. "It's alright. I can't-"

"Yes you can!" she said. "Just believe in yourself."

"I...gotta go." Bronze said and he rushed out of the door.

"Ah, young love." Gabby sighed.

* * *

At the Arisato Cafe, off campus, Auron arrived for lunch. He looked at his phone at the time Noel texted him. He was a little late but that should be no big deal.

"Auron over here." Noel called to him. She was sitting at an outside table with Topaz. Auron walked over and had a seat.

"Nice place." Auron said.

"They built it last year." Noel said. "It's a little pricy, but the food's good."

"What do you mean pricy?" Auron asked.

"A Cup of coffee can cost $80." Topaz said.

"Um..." Auron checked his pockets which held only $10. "I'll have some water."

"Water's $30." Topaz told him as she checked her phone. "Looks like Gabby's gonna be late."

"Why?" Noel asked.

"She went off to see Chancellor Springfield." Topaz said.

"Oh," Noel realized. "She must've had the dream again."

"What dream?" Auron asked.

"Gabby has a nightmare from time to time." Noel explained. "About her hometown...Concord."

"Oh..." Auron said.

Concord, Massachusetts, 13 years ago, suffered from the worst city fire in history. 30 square miles were turned to ash after 3 weeks of non-stop fires. An estimated 13,000 people were either killed, displaced, or ended up missing.

"She doesn't talk about it much," Noel explained. "but it clearly bothers her."

"HEY!" A voice shrieked. It shout came from Landon who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "What a coincidence. What are you all doing here?"

"We come here all the time." Topaz pointed out to her idiot brother.

"Oh, yeah, how about that?" Landon chuckled. "Mind if I have a seat?" Landon took a seat before anyone answered that.

"Aren't you being a little intrusive?" Auron questioned.

"Yeah, well, what about you?" Landon questioned back.

"I was invited." Auron pointed out. "Were you?"

"Well maybe we should take this outside!" Landon slammed his hands against the table.

Auron then slammed his hands on the table. "We ARE outside!"

"Fine, we should take it inside!" Landon continued to shout.

"Guys, stop it!" Noel demanded. "No fighting!"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Topaz, stop them!" Noel told her.

Topaz just shrugged and sighed.

"I am going to kick your ass!" Landon said.

"I dare you to try it!" Auron responded.

The two enemies glared at each other, ready to kill each other, when someone pulled them by the back of their hair and back into their seats. It was Christian.

"Goodness sake! I'm not gonna have to start playing peacekeeper with you two, am I?" Christian greeted them.

Both Auron and Landon looked at Christian, then looked away pouting a little bit.

"Hey, did Gabby talk to you girls about joining the team?" Christian asked.

"Uh, yeah." Noel said. "I'm in, but Topaz is out."

"Oh, wait, wait, Noel's gonna be on the Duel Team?" Landon asked. He smirked at being on the same team as the woman he cares about.

Auron looked over at noticed the sinister grin on Landon's face.

"You know, I thought about it and I'll take up your offer to join the team." Auron said.

Landon quickly glared over at him. "We don't need you on the team!"

"Yeah, well I beg to differ!" Auron responded.

Christian then slapped both of them in the back of the head. "Come on, you two! Enough of that! It's petty!"

Noel then face-palmed herself and sighed. *Boys...*

* * *

Chancellor was in his office even though the school took the day off. He was busy looking over a bunch of complaints that he received on a weekly basis. He had several piles on his desk for a certain type of complaint and he was filing them accordingly.

"Cafeteria food. Cafeteria food. Negligence. Cafeteria food. Negligence. Christian. Christian. Outdated books. Christian. Christian. Christian. Christian. Wow, the Christian pile is small today."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Chancellor Springfield said.

Gabby then opened the door. "Hi, Chancellor Drake."

"Ah, Gabby, come in, please." Springfield motioned his hand. "What brings you here?"

Gabby comes in and sits down at the seat right in front of Springfield's desk.

"Well, um... I had that dream again." Gabby stated.

"Is that so? Well, you seemed to be coping better than the last couple of times."Springfield mentioned.

"Well, I, uh, had a good night's sleep." Gabby lied somewhat.

"You have a nightmare that's plagued you since your childhood and you managed to get a good night's sleep?" Springfield questioned.

"Well, there was someone there and-"

"I don't need to know." Springfield left it at that. "So, what is it? Do you think you're over your pyrophobia?"

"I think so." Gabby said.

Professor Springfield wasn't entirely convinced. "Only one way to find out."

Springfield pulled out a lighter and set it to light. Gabby then clutched her knees as she looked at the flame.

She watched it as Springfield placed the lighter to stand on his desk.

"Take the lighter." Springfield told her.

Gabby stared at the lighter for a moment as the flame danced at the tip of lighter. She slowly lifted her hand off of her knee and slowly reached out for it. Her hand was almost at the lighter when it started to tremble and stopped moving forward. At this point, Springfield just closed the lighter's cap and took it off his desk.

"Impressive." Springfield complimented. "You've improved since a year ago."

"Sorry, sir." Gabby put her hands back on her knees.

"I don't expect you to fully get over this phobia." Springfield stated. "Fire is dangerous and destructive. There is nothing wrong with being afraid of it. You just need to be cautious with it. What I saw today was you trying to face your fear. That shows me you are brave because only a truly brave person would try to face their fears."

"Thank you, Chancellor Drake." Gabby thanked and got up from the chair. "I'll just be on my way then."

Gabby turned to leave.

"Gabby, hold on one second." Springfield called out.

Gabby turned around to see Springfield rummaging through a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a Duel Monsters card and tossed it to her. The card was a monster card titled Dracon.

"Last year, you were the highest-rising student in your dorm." Springfield reminded. "You started at the very bottom and improved the most over the year. Here at Niagara Falls, we call them Rising Stars and as a reward, we give them a special Duel Monsters card when they return. We usually don't give these out until after 3 weeks of the new school year, but I thought since you're here, I might as well give you that one."

"But sir, this is-"

"An old card that hasn't been used in years." Springfield interrupted. "It will treat you well."

"Thank you, sir." Gabby said with a smile and left his office.

* * *

At the Arisato Cafe, Noel had gotten up from the group to get herself a drink. As she stood in line to order her drink, Fabled Krus appeared on her shoulder.

"So, that Auron..." Krus spoke.

"He is a good guy." Noel whispered to him.

"Sure giving Landon a run for his money." Krus pointed out.

"Big egos. Does it really matter?" Noel asked.

"I don't know, Does it?" Krus asked.

"Why ask me?" Noel asked back.

"You like Auron!" Krus accused.

"Sh-shut up!" Noel squealed blushing.

"Excuse me miss?" The cafe clerk said to her. She had Noel's drink and it looked like Noel just yelled at her.

"Uh...thanks" Noel paid them and took her drink and slinked away in embarrassment.

As Noel returned to the table, she noticed that Eric Hester joined the group.

"How come I didn't get a say in this?" Eric asked Christian.

"You're complaining about this?" Christian questioned. "We just need one more guy and the team will be full."

"This is complete nepotism!" Eric stated. "Don't you think you should have consulted with the two of us before you made a decision?"

"Well-" Landon sort of looked at Noel.

"Oh, screw you!" Eric said.

"Jesus, Eric, you didn't have a problem with me asking Auron." Christian pointed out. "What is your problem?"

"Hey guys!" Gabby greeted as she came over.

"SHE is the problem!" Eric shouted.

"What could I have done?" Gabby asked. "I just got here."

"You just decided for her to come on the Duel Team? !" Eric continued to rant. "She'll make us look like fools with her perkiness and overemotional bullshit!"

"I AM NOT OVEREMOTIONAL! Why would you say that? *sniff*" Gabby cried.

"Fine, we'll settle this with a Duel then." Christian said. "Okay with you two?"

"This is just stupid. I'm out of here." Topaz expressed as she got up and left.

"Hey, Topaz, what the-Hey wait up!" Landon ran after Topaz.

"What's that about?" Auron asked.

"I don't know. Topaz has been acting weird since school started." Noel answered.

"It doesn't matter after I beat what's-her-face!" Eric boasted.

"I'm getting the sense he doesn't like me." Gabby hypothesized.

* * *

Topaz had walked down the street, away from everybody, when Landon caught up to her.

"That was kind of rude, don't you think, sis?" Landon said.

"I'm just sick of it." Topaz stated.

"Ah, Eric's just jealous." Landon told her. "It'll blow off."

"That's not what I mean." Topaz responded as her hand shook.

"Whoa, Topaz, what's going on?" Landon asked. "You know, you can talk to me if-"

"There's nothing wrong!" Topaz exclaimed with a serious tone. "I just... had a lot of work lately. I just need some rest."

"All right." Landon simply said. "I'll see you later."

Topaz then turned and walked away and Landon watched her go, still a little worried.

* * *

Gabby and Eric had prepared for their Duel in front of the cafe.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted as their Duel started.

**Eric (LP 4000) Gabby (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Eric drew his first card. "I'll set a monster face-down in defense mode and then one card-face-down!"

Gabby then drew her first card. "I summon Lance, the Black Knight Dragoon (Lv.5 2200/1900) in attack mode!"

Gabby summoned a male human in red and black armor, and on the armor was a sword and shield attached to it. But most distinguishing was the black dragon wings on its back.

* * *

"Wait." Auron spoke up at the table. "A Dragoon card?"

"Gabby uses a Dragoon deck." Noel explained.

"I thought you said she had a fire phobia?" Auron asked. "Most Dragoons are Fire types."

"Think of it as facing her fear." Noel explained. "I guess it's how she wants to deal with it."

"Yeah but-" Auron tried to continue but was interrupted by Landon rushing back to his seat at the table.

"Sorry-huff-bout that-puff-I miss anything?" Landon asked

"Just the first move, you idiot!" Auron pointed out.

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT? !" Landon shouted.

"Oh for goodness sake.." Noel Muttered.

* * *

"Because he's Level 5, his ability allows me to Special Summon him at the cost of 700 Life Points!" Gabby explained.

**Eric (LP 4000) Gabby (LP 3300)**

"I now Normal Summon the Tuner Erika, the Young Dragoon (Lv.3 800/300)!" Gabby continued.

A young girl in velvet armor with dragon wings appeared on the field.

"Then Lance will attack your face-down monster!" Gabby declared her attack.

"What you're attacking is X-Saber Pashuul (Lv.2 100/0), who can't be destroyed in battle!" Eric revealed.

Lance's sword became enflamed and the fire went straight toward the revealed Pashuul, who blocked the flames with his giant sword. The fire lingered on the field for a moment and Gabby's hand began shaking. She took a deep breath and continued with her attack.

"I'll end with one card face-down and end my turn!" Gabby finished.

Eric then drew his next card. "First, I activate my face-down Fire Formation – Tensen! This allows me to increase the attack points of a Beast-Warrior monster by 700 for a turn and permanently increase the attack points of every Beast-Warrior by 300! Next, I Normal Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight (Lv.4 1900/1000)! And when he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my hand! I choose to summon XX-Saber Emmersblade (Lv.3 1300/800)! Now I tune Pashuul with Boggary Knight to Synchro Summon XX-Saber Hyunlei (Lv.6 2300/1300)! And when he's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to 3 Spell and Trap Cards on the field! I choose to just destroy your face-down card!"

Hyunlei used his swords to slash Gabby's face-down card.

"Also, since Tensen is still active, he gains 300 more attack points!" Eric pointed out. "Hyunlei, attack Erika!"

Hyunlei dashed in to attack Erika, but Lance got in front of her and blocked the attack.

"Because you attacked one of my Dragoons, Lance's effect allows him to increase the attack points of that Dragoon by his own attack points until the end of the battle!" Gabby explained.

Erika then drew a wooden sword and used it to destroy Hyunlei, inflicting 400 points of damage to Eric.

**Eric (LP 3600) Gabby (LP 3300)**

"I end my turn by placing a card face-down!" Eric concluded.

Gabby drew her next card. "I'll summon Dart, Dragoon Soldier (Lv.4 1600/1200)!"

Another man in green armor with dragon wings and a long sword appeared on the field.

"And now Lance will attack your monster!" Gabby declared.

"I activate the Trap Gottoms' Emergency Call!" Eric retaliated. "Since I have a face-up X-Saber on the field, I can choose 2 X-Sabers from either player's Graveyard and Special Summon that! I return to the field Hyunlei in attack mode and Pashuul in defense mode!"

Lance then scratched his sword against the cement floor, the sparks causing it to light up, and slashed Emmersblade, destroying it and inflicting Eric with 600 points of damage.

**Eric (LP 3000) Gabby (LP 3300)**

Gabby's hands continued to shake, so she had to lock her fingers together and took slow and steady breaths.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down and switching Erika to defense mode!" Gabby ended her turn.

Eric then drew his next card. "First, since I control at least 2 X-Saber monsters, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll (Lv.6 2400/1800) from my hand! Once per turn, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my Graveyard! I'm going to bring back Emmersblade! Next, I Normal Summon XX-Saber Ragigura (Lv.1 200/1000) and when he's summoned, I can add 1 X-Saber from my Graveyard to my hand! Now I tune Pashuul with Ragigura and Hyunlei to Synchro Summon XX-Saber Gottoms (Lv.9 3100/2600)! Gottoms, attack Lance!"

"I activate the Trap Dragoon Tri-Defense!" Gabby responded. "If I have exactly 3 Dragoons on the field, they can't be destroyed in battle, but I still take damage!"

Gottoms struck Lance with his sword, but Lance was able to block the attack by setting his shield on fire and prevented his destruction. However, Gabby still lost 1200 Life Points.

**Eric (LP 3000) Gabby (LP 2100)**

The second the blade hit the shield, sparks flew and one of those sparks fell on Gabby's Slifer jacket. She started freaking out, taking the jacket off of her and threw it on the ground. Of course, since it was all a hologram, there was no actual fire, but Gabby was still shuddering.

"H-Hey, you okay?" Eric asked in concern.

Gabby didn't answer, crossing her arms and shaking with fear. Gabby's under shirt was a sleeveless top, that showed off her shoulders, and a burn mark on her right shoulder.

"Ok that's enough," Christian said getting up from the table. "I think I've seen enough."

"No!" Gabby said calming down. "I can do this! This is nothing!" She looked over at Christian hoping he would let her continue. Christian sighed at sat down. "Thank you."

"Now, Faultroll, attack Lance!" Eric continued his assault.

Faultroll attacked Lance again, who blocked the attack with his shield but Gabby still took 500 points of damage.

**Eric (LP 3000) Gabby (LP 1600)**

"I end my turn!" Eric finished.

"Okay, my turn." Gabby drew her next card and her hand was still shaking. "I activate the Spell Card Dragoon Tri-Attack! When I have exactly 3 Dragoon monsters, I can select and destroy any number of my Dragoons to destroy the same number of monsters on your field! I target and destroy all 3 of my Dragoons to destroy all 3 of your monsters!"

The Dragoons became surrounded by flames and they charged right for Eric's monsters. Dart destroyed Emmersblade and himself.

"And because Erika was targeted by a card effect and would be destroyed, I can select her and a non-Tuner Dragoon monster to Sychro Summon a Dragoon monster!" Gabby pointed out. "I will tune Erika and Lance together!"

Erika turned into 3 green rings and Lance went through the rings and turned into 5 stars. The flames that surrounded them kept going and destroyed both Gottoms and Faultroll.

"I now Synchro Summon, Excelsior, Dragoon Paladin (Lv.8 2800/2700)!"

An elder man with a white beard, cladded in gold armor, with larger dragon wings than the other Dragoons and carrying a mighty lance appeared out of the Synchro light.

"Now I Normal Summon Zuki, Dragoon Guardian (Lv.4 400/2000)!"

A woman with a ponytail wearing white armor and carried a giant shield that was bigger than she was appeared on the field.

"Excelsior gets 500 attacks for every other Dragoon on my field! So now he has 3300 attack points and will now attack you directly!" Gabby declared her attack.

"Not so fast!" Eric said. "I can delay your attack by Special Summoning Battle Fader (Lv.1 0/0) from my hand!"

"Not so fast yo your not so fast!" Gabby responded. "Check out your field!"

Eric saw that 5 spinning pillars of fire infested his Monster Card Zones.

"What the hell? !" Eric gasped.

"When Excelsior is Synchro Summoned, he puts a block on every empty Monster Card Zone on your side of the field until your next End Phase!" Gabby explained. "So you can't Normal Summon or Special Summon anything! Excelsior, strike!"

Excelsior charged through the fire, thrust his lance and struck Eric, reducing his Life Points to 0.

**Eric (LP 0) Gabby (LP 1600)**

Gabby took a deep breath as the card holograms disappeared. She reached down, grabbed her Slifer jacket off the ground, and slinged it over her shoulder.

"So Eric, do I have your permission to join the team?"

Eric was kneeling on the ground gritting his teeth. "Er-er-errr-yes..." He sulked.

"Cool." Gabby smiled and walked over to the table and sat down. "That was pretty cool wasn't it guys? I was on f-...I was...on Caffeine!"

"Nice," Christian stated. "but you mind putting your jacket on? With just your shirt on, it shows off just how...big...your...chest is."

"Whaaaa?" Gabby moaned. "You guys don't like my chest?"

"Hey I don't have a problem with it." Christian explained. "However, she does."

Christian pointed to Noel, who was envy of Gabby's sex appeal, which made her cry.

T_T "That's no fair!" Noel cried. "How come you always look so good? You eat like crap and never work out!"

"Genetics." Gabby answered.

Noel felt her chest and compared hers to Gabby's. There was nothing wrong with Noel's, but Gabby's always made her feel inadequate.

"Hey Christian!"

The female clerk who work at Arisato Cafe', who Christian asked out on a date last week, came up to them.

"I just wanted to say I had a great time Friday." She said to him. "Look if you don't have anything going this weekend, would you like to-"

"Sure." Christian said.

"Great." The girl said. "Well I'll head back to work. I see ya."

As the girl left, Christian looked over at Gabby. Gabby was smiling...but she had demon eyes that said; 'You better break it off with her or I am going to cut off your favorite body part!'

*...Uh oh...* Christian thought.

At this moment both Auron and Landon took a sip of their drinks...

"That's it!" Noel Proclaimed. "I'm getting implants!"

PFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT TTTTT!

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat / Fabled Krus**

**Mike McFarland **as **Christian Kennat**

**Crispin Freeman** as **Auron Skyler**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Brandon Potter **as **Landon Foster**

**Kyle Hebert **as **Eric Hester**

**Dave Wittenberg** as **Bryan "Bronze" Lewis**

and

**Patrick Seitz **as **Chancellor Drake Springfield**

* * *

**Gabby's Cards**

Lance, the Black Knight Dragoon

Dragon/Effect (ATK 2200 DEF 1900)

Level 5/FIRE

You can Special Summon this card from your hand by paying 700 Life Points. When your opponent attacks a "Dragoon" monster you control other than this card; Your attacked monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of this card during the Damage Step only.

Erika, the Young Dragoon

Dragon/Tuner (ATK 800 DEF 300)

Level 3/FIRE

When this card is targeted by a card effect and would be destroyed; You can select this card and another "Dragoon" monster you control, and if you do, Synchro Summon a "Dragoon" Synchro Monster using the selected monsters as Synchro Material Monsters.

Dart, Dragoon Soldier

Dragon/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1200)

Level 4/FIRE

When this card successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle; You can add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

Dragoon Tri-Defense

Trap

You can only activate this card while you control exactly 3 face-up "Dragoon" monsters. Until the End Phase, "Dragoon" monsters you control cannot be destroyed.

Dragoon Tri-Attack

Spell

You can only activate this card while you control exactly 3 face-up "Dragoon" monsters. You can select and destroy 1 "Dragoon" monster you control and a monster your opponent controls up to the number of "Dragoon" monsters you control.

Excelsior, Dragoon Paladin

Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2800 DEF 2700)

Level 8/FIRE

1 "Dragoon" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Dragoon" monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, any empty Monster Card Zones on your opponent's side of the field cannot be used until your opponent's next End Phase. This card gains 500 attack for each "Dragoon" monster on your field except this card.

Zuki, Dragoon Guardian

Dragon/Tuner (ATK 400 DEF 2000)

Level 4/FIRE

You can only use this card as a Synchro Material Monster unless this card is attacked.

* * *

After a long, fearful day, Christian was on his way back to the dorm.

"God that Gabby." he muttered to himself rubbing his forehead. "She is scary."

"Um, scuse me, Christian?" A voice form behind spoke. Christian turned around to see Bronze speaking to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Your that kid from the library?" Christian asked. "Shoot."

"I was wondering if..I could join the duel team?" Bronze asked.

"You want to join the team?" Christian asked.

Bronze nodded.

"No way." Christian refused and kept walking away.

"Wa-..b-but..." Bronze tried to speak but was to dumbfounded.


	5. Magister et Discipulus

**HELLLO my adoring fans! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I don't if you are since no one posted a Reveiw last Chapter! ^^ In case you didn't already now I have an OCD for Reveiws! I need them like EVERY chapter to judge my worth as a Human being! _'' Just kidding of course, but it would be nice.**

**So Reveiw Below, let me know! ^^**

* * *

"_Don't believe in yourself-believe in ME! Believe in the KAMINA who believes in YOU!"-Kamina, Gurren Laggan_

* * *

*Niagara Falls Academy, Exercise Room, 6:30 AM*

Bronze was in there for an early morning workout, working with a punching bag and he was going to town on it.

Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!

His friend Rice Chudzinski (age 16), was holding the back of the bag in place for him, feeling the force behind every punch.

"The nerve of that guy!" Bronze said in anger. "Just bluntly saying 'no' like that! Didn't even give me a real REASON!"

Bronze then punched the bag so hard that force made Rice fall backward.

"We-W-Well, what did you expect him to say?" Rice stuttered. "I-I-I mean, what exactly have you done since you got here?"

Bronze stopped pummeling and stopped the punching bag from swinging back and forth.

"Nothing special, that's for damn sure." Bronze stated.

Bronze then went over to where he left his jacket on the ground. First thing he did was pick up the dog tags he had and put them around his neck, then he put his jacket on.

"I'll tell ya one thing, Rice." Bronze said. "I'm gonna get on the Duel Team if it kills us."

Bronze then leaves the gym.

"W-What do you mean 'US'? !" Rice squealed as he followed.

* * *

Christian was up earlier than he usually is. He waited outside the dorm and made sure no one was around as he played with the two tickets in his hands. He waited for a while, adjusting his sunglasses over and over to make sure they were on right, until Gabby came through the front door.

"Morning, Gabby." Christian greeted.

Gabby looked at him, then made sure that no one else was around.

"Morning." She greeted him with a light kiss on the lips. "What ya got there?"

"Well, I'm starting to think you'd not like all the sneaking around we've been doing here." Christian expressed. "So I got us two tickets for a Buffalo Bills game this winter."

"Buffalo Bills, is that football?" Gabby asked.

"That's right." Christian confirmed. "You see, the Browns are playing against the Bills in Buffalo. My dad knows a guy with the Browns who got us some great seats."

"But Buffalo's kind of a way's away, isn't it?" Gabby asked.

"It'll be fun." Christian said. "Buffalo isn't that far. I can take you on my Duel Runner. We'll sneak off campus that Friday, sneak across the border, maybe stay in a hotel for the weekend, watch the game and sneak back that night. No one will be the wiser."

"Ooh, sounds exciting." Gabby responded.

"See?" Christian asked as he slid his arms around Gabbys waist and pulled her close. "Plus it's a winter game. It's gonna be cold, maybe snowing. We can share a blanket to keep warm."

"You are such a sweet talker." Gabby said. "I might just take you up on that offer."

"Please do." Christian smirked and the two kissed for a moment.

After their moment Gabby pulled away. "I'll see you after classes today kay?" She said as she walked away. "See ya."

Christian smiled as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Noel had her arms spread across her desk and her face was flopped on top of it.

"Damn it, Gabby!" Noel said. "You better give me back the homework I lent you last night!"

Noel then pulled herself and rested her head on her right hand.

"I don't understand why she doesn't do the homework herself." Noel groaned.

"Hey, Noel." Landon's voice came through the door to the classroom. "You got a minute?"

"Go away, Landon, I'm not in the mood." Noel answered.

"Hey, I'm just wondering if you've seen Topaz at all today?" Landon inquired. "Before class starts, she usually grabs breakfast at the cafeteria. I stopped by to talk to her today and she wasn't there."

"Uh, she sent me a text earlier." Noel perked up. "She said she wasn't feeling well and will be staying in her dorm today."

"That's what she said, huh?" Landon asked, not sounding too convinced.

"Is something wrong?" Noel asked.

"Eh, it's probably nothing, but..." Landon started. "Do you think Topaz has been acting strange lately?"

"Now that you mention it, she is acting different from usual." Noel remembered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Landon expressed. "Look, she won't talk to me and you're her friend, so do you think you could talk to her?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Noel agreed.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Landon smiled.

Just then, Auron entered the classroom and saw Landon there.

"Hey, Landon, this is the second year classroom." Auron stated. "The kindergarten classroom is down the hall."

"Oh, that's it!" Landon snapped. "Are you ready for a beatdown? !"

"If you're the one who's gonna try, sure. I could use a good massage." Auron insulted.

"Rrrghh!" Landon grunted.

"Oh, now you're just grunting at me." Auron said. "Can't think of any more comebacks? How about your standard, 'you bastard' or 'I'm gonna kick your ass'?"

Landon simply punched him in the face. Auron stumbled back and he grabbed onto the wall to keep his balance.

"Landon!" Noel yelled as she slammed her hands on the desk.

Landon looked at Noel, then at his fist, then at Auron who was holding his jaw.

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" Landon walked out of the classroom.

"Tch!" Auron scoffed. "What a jackass."

"Now YOU stop it!" Noel scolded Auron, which surprised him a bit. "Sure, Landon is a bit of a blowhard, sometimes, but he's actually a really good guy. There was no reason for you to come in here and start insulting him for no reason."

"Uh, du, sorry." Auron apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him the next time you see him." Noel said. "Oh, and you can punch him, too because what he did was totally uncalled for also."

Auron blinked for a second before nodding and taking a seat in the back of the class. As soon as he took his seat, Gabby rushed in and jumped on top of Noel, who was still in her seat, and knocked the seat over."

"Morning, Noel!" Gabby greeted with a sunshiny demeanor.

"Do you always have to tackle me?" Noel whined.

"Oh, come on!" Gabby said. "You know you love the feeling of my breasts against your body."

"I DO NOT! I HATE YOUR BOOBS!" Noel shouted.

"Ahem!"

The girls looked up to see Prof. Edge looking over the desk at the two girls on the floor.

"If you girls wouldn't mind, I'm ready to start my class now." Prof. Edge requested. "Please keep your love affairs in the dorm rooms. Thank you."

Before Gabby got up, she slipped out Noel's homework, got up and went to her seat. Noel then got back up and sat properly.

"All right, class!" Prof. Edge announced. "We have a new student joining us today. A transfer student."

As soon as Prof. Edge said that, the door to the classroom opened and a petite girl walked in. A girl with snow white hair, red in the irises of her eyes, instead of a school uniform she wore a black dress with a skirt and a small black jacket that covered only her shoulders and the jacket was open except for a part that was tied around a small gold jewel right above her small chest.

"This is Li Mei (Age 15)." Prof. Edge introduced. "Say 'hi', Li Mei."

"Hello." Li Mei said in the bluntest tone.

"Now let's see here." Prof. Edge muttered as he looked over the seats. "Ah, you can have that empty seat next to Gabby today. I'll make sure you're given a permanent seat later."

Li Mei then turns to the Professor and bows slightly. "Thank you, sir."

As Li Mei went to her seat, Noel couldn't help but stare.

*There's something off about that girl.* Noel thought.

No sooner than Noel thought that that Li Mei looked directly at her. Noel quickly turned her head so she wasn't making direct eye contact. Li Mei then took her seat next to Gabby.

"Hi, I'm Gabby." She greeted.

Li Mei didn't say anything.

"Wow, you have a flat chest." Gabby looked at her breasts... or lack thereof. "They might be even smaller than Noel's... maybe."

"That's inappropriate." Li Mei said.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." Gabby told her. "I'm sure you and I will get along just fine."

"MISS MUSTANG!" Prof. Edge shouted. "Save your gossiping for AFTER class!"

Gabby then sat up in her chair, ready to pretend to learn. Prof. Edge then put his hand on his forehead and sighs.

"These kids will be the death of me..." Prof. Edge sighed.

* * *

Christian was napping on the library's couch whenever there was class. It was a nice nap, too. Nice and quiet. Good time to make up for waking up early this morning.

"Hey, Christian!"

So much for that...

"Ah, dammit, Landon." Christian groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "What is it this time?"

Christian then looked up at him, but it wasn't Landon, it was Bronze with his friend Rice cowering behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Christian said as he sat up. "What is it this time?"

"I want to be on that Duel Team!" Bronze demanded.

"We all want a lot of things, kid." Christian explained. "I already told ya 'no'."

"Well, why not?" Bronze questioned.

"Because you can't Duel." Christian answered.

Christian watched Bronze for his reaction. Christian wasn't worried about his reaction, but rather his lack thereof.

"This is the part where you can say 'I CAN Duel' and try to prove yourself." Christian sort of tried to walk him through.

"What?" Bronze simply asked.

"You already lost the first battle." Christian reminded. "You don't have the passion a Duelist on our team would have. Once you start having that passion, you can win."

"Well, how do I get the passion?" Bronze asked.

"You don't GET the passion." Christian pointed out. "You either HAVE it or you DON'T. And I can tell just by the way you're acting that you don't have it."

"Just by looking at me you can tell?" Bronze asked.

"I can tell you have something, but it's VERY deep in there." Christian stated. "You need to claw it out. The fact that you came back to me and tried to convince me otherwise shows you have something. You just need the right trigger."

"What trigger?" Bronze asked.

"Hell if I know." Christian said. "Myself, personally, I wanted to shut my dad up and I want him to stuff it into this one crazy bitch's face that I was better than she was... Speak of the devil, here she comes."

A girl with long, dark brown hair wearing an Obelisk Blue jacket over a neon orange T-shirt and a black skirt with black shorts underneath it.

"Christian, why aren't you in class?" She interrogated.

"Why aren't you?" Christian asked back.

"Because I'm student council president." She answered. "It's my duty to make sure the all the students are doing their part to make this school a better place."

"My God, that has to be the most overused, cheesiest line I have ever heard." Christian responded. "Here's a salute to you and the school board!"

When Christian and this girl were arguing, Bronze and Rice were faded into the background.

"Who is that?" Bronze asked Rice.

"Th-Th-That's Kazumi Griffan. (Age 18)" Rice answered. "Sh-Sh-She's the student council president and also a p-p-part of many clubs here."

"Not only that." Kasumi overheard them. "I'm also the best Duelist at this school."

"Oh, I'm calling BULL right there!" Christian yelled. "I already beat you!"

"It was a fluke and you know it!" Kasumi rebuttled.

"Fluke or not, I still won!" Christian pointed out. "If you check the win/loss records, I am the better Duelist!"

"Oh really? How come you're still in Slifer?" Kasumi questioned.

"Because Prof. Sten and Prof. McNeil are both crybabies!" Christian seemed to have an answer. "Those two both have it out for me!"

"Heh, sure, that's the reason." Kasumi scoffed. "You just don't wanna admit your own failings."

"You know, why don't you go out and get some sunlight? If we're lucky, you'll combust." Christian rudely said.

Before Kasumi could respond, Aliscia came up behind her.

"Um, Madame President, there's a problem in the cafeteria they need your help with." Aliscia informed.

"Oh my God, who got poisoned this time?" Kasumi asked. "Aliscia, get the first aid kit from Prof. McNeil's office."

Aliscia ran out for the emergency. Bronze and Rice looked at each other, not sure whether they should leave, too.

"Bronze, you want to be on the team?" Christian asked.

"Absolutely." Bronze nodded.

"All right then, I'm gonna mentor you." Christian stated. "I will let you on the Duel Team, but you have to make sure you do everything I say. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Bronze answered without hesitation.

Christian then looked over at Rice. "And what about you?"

M-Me-Me, sir?" Rice stuttered. "I'm-I am-I just-I'm here-I'm-I'm-I'm here t-to sup-p-port-su-uh-I'm-I'm-uhhh..."

Rice then fainted and Christian stared at him blankly for a moment.

"... I thought I only had that effect on women." Christian responded to that situation.

* * *

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Topaz sat at the desk in her room wearing her pajamas. She was typing something on her laptop. Every so often, she would stop, sigh and just lay back a bit. Whatever she was writing, it was very difficult for her. Then there was a knock on her door. Topaz closed the top of the laptop so no one could see what she was typing.

"Coming." Topaz said.

Topaz unlocked the door and Noel was on the other side.

"You up for some company?" Noel asked.

"Um, I'm really not feeling so well, so..." Topaz was saying.

"Oh, I see." Noel looked down a bit. "Well, do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I just want to be alone." Topaz answered. "I'll see you later."

Topaz went to close the door, but Noel pressed her hand on the door to stop it.

"Topaz..." Noel said in a sincere voice. "What is going on?"

"There's nothing going on." Topaz told her.

"Don't lie to me." Noel pointed at her. "You've been acting weird ever since school started. Landon and I have both seen it."

"Well, you AND Landon better mind your own damn business and leave me alone!" Topaz exclaimed.

Topaz slammed the door shut. Noel stood outside for a moment and sighed. She turned to go away, when Topaz opened the door again. Topaz then hugged Noel tightly with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Topaz cried. "I know you both mean well. I promise you that everything will be alright. Your my best friend Noel."

"Topaz..." Noel whispered.

After A moment Topaz let go. "Bye Noel." she said returning into her room and closing the door behind her.

Noel stood there for a long while...before leaveing.

* * *

During lunch, Bronze sat at an outdoor table with Christian. Christian was looking through Bronze's deck to see his cards. It's been a few minutes of silence.

"This is actually a pretty good deck." Christian said.

"Really?" Bronze asked.

"Yeah," Christian said. "You really know how to put your deck together. You just don't know how to use it."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Bronze said.

Christian gave Bronze his Deck back.

"It's a very military-themed Deck." Christian stated. "You like war or something?"

"I absolutely hate it." Bronze expressed. "What I like is that people actually have the guts to go out there and do something so we can pursue what we want. On top of that, my own dad was in the military."

"Wow, I didn't know. That's cool." Christian said as he leaned back in his chair. "I should've asked this sooner, but why do you want to be on the Duel Team so bad?"

"Well, there's this, I want to do something that gets me noticed." Bronze answered.

"You want to get noticed?" Christian asked. "You're doing this for a girl."

"Wh-What?" Bronze was startled. "I never said that!"

"Didn't have to. It's always for a girl." Christian stated. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna pry into who it is. By the time I'm done with you, every girl in the school will be swooning over you."

"I like the sound of that." Bronze smiled.

"Not as good as it sounds. Especially if you want to focus on that one special girl." Christian informed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Bronze asked.

Christian's foot slipped, lost his balance in the chair and fell over. He quickly got over his feet and leaned over the table.

"Me? Naw, naw." Christian rejected. "I'm not a one-woman guy."

"Hey, hey, I'm not gonna pry." Bronze practically repeated Christian's famous words.

"Hi, boys!"

Gabby came to the table, draggin Li Mei along behind her.

*Oh, my God. She did not just hear that, did she?* Christian thought, keeping calm yet sweating.

"Not a one-woman guy? Christian, you dog!" Gabby smiled and gave him a friendly punch.

*That kind of hurt.* Christian thought as he held his shoulder.

"This is Li Mei. I'm introducing her to everybody." Gabby said.

"I would prefer it if she didn't, but she's so determined." Li Mei stated.

"Yeeaah, she is." Christian simply said.

"Bronze!" Gabby greeted. "So, you're getting girl tips from Christian, huh? You listen to this guy, I'll bet you'll get Topaz swooning over you."

"Did you really have to say that? !" Bronze exclaimed at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm terrible at keeping secrets." Gabby apologized, with a hand on her face and a smile across her lips.

"Like I said, I'm not gonna pry." Christian repeated. "If you like Topaz, you like Topaz."

"Yeah well..." Bronze said.

"Ok, now down to busniess." Christian said as he leaned in over the table. "You're going to need to duel. I want to see if you've improved at all."

"Alright," Bronze agreed. "Against who?"

* * *

"Aliscia? !" Bronze asked. "Are you kidding me? !"

At the school practice arena, Bronze and Alisca stood at opposite ends of their field ready to duel while Christian, Gabby, and Li Mei stood in Bronzes corner. Kasumi stood in Alisca's corner.

"I can't beat her!" Bronze said.

"You CAN beat her!" Christian said. "You must beat her! Beat her and beat that annoying wench of a mentor of hers!"

"... What?" Bronze questioned.

"He's just trying to inflate his ego." Aliscia said. "Any chance he has to undermine Kasumi, he's going to take it. Kasumi's exactly the same way."

Kasumi was stretching her eyes and sticking her tongue out at Christian.

"Nya nya! You're gonna lo-ose!" Kasumi mocked.

"Grrr! Bronze, YOU BETTER CRUSH HER!" Christian yelled.

Bronze took a nervous gulp. "All right. Let's get this done."

**Bronze (LP 4000) Aliscia (LP 4000)**

Aliscia drew her first card. "I summon Mary Gowland the Duchess (Lv.3 1300/700) in defense mode! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Okay, my move." Bronze drew his first card. *I can summon Tanker right now, but Christian said I should save my trump card for when I need it. So I think I'll start with this.* "I'll summon Infantry Soldier (Lv.3 1200/800) in attack mode!"

A soldier wearing WWI army uniform appeared on the field.

"I now activate his ability!" Bronze stated. "If he's in attack mode, I can decrease his attack points by 400, he can attack directly!"

Infantry Solider took his springfield rifle and shot it at Aliscia, inflicitng her with 800 points of damage.

**Bronze (LP 4000) Aliscia (LP 3200)**

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Bronze finished.

Aliscia drew her next card. "I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!"

A space vortex came out of the sky and destroyed Bronze's face-down Trench Warfare Trap.

"Then I switch my Duchess into attack mode!" Aliscia proceeded. "Then I Normal Summon Elliot March the March Hare (Lv.4 1800/700) in attack mode! March Hare, attack his soldier!"

March Hare destroyed Infantry Soldier and inflicted Bronze with 1000 points of damage.

**Bronze (LP 3000) Aliscia (LP 3200)**

"Now my Duchess will attack you directly!"

"I activate the Quickplay Spell Airdrop from my hand!" Bronze responded. "I can activate this card from my hand during your direct attacks and lets me summon up to 3 Level 4 or lower monsters from my hand! I summon 2 Overdrives (Lv.4 1600/1500)!"

Aliscia had to call off her attack.

"I end my turn!" Aliscia said.

"All right." Bronze said as he drew his card. "My move! Nice! I summon the Tuner Level Stealer (Lv.1 0/0)!"

One of the Level Stars on the cards wearing a jester-like hat and had gloves and boots appeared on the field.

"Wow! He has a Level Stealer? !" Gabby asked in surprise.

"Nice! Steal some Levels!" Christian commented.

"Then I use his ability to steal 3 Levels from your March Hare!" Bronze said.

Level Stealer took 3 of March Hare's 4 Levels and it grew three times in size.

"Now I'll tune my Level Stealer with my 2 Overdrives to Synchro Summon Gearlandio, War Machine Fortress (Lv.12 0/3000)!"

Behind Bronze, two massive iron towers rose from the ground. Out of each tower, one giant metal arm came out, then a steel wall surrounded Bronze's entire field. At the front of the fortress was a gate that moved vertically with the design of a steel monster with glowing red eyes.

"I'm not intimidated by your little fort!" Aliscia said.

"Well, wait 'till you see its effects!" Bronze said. "First, one of the Synchro Materials I used for him automatically returns to the field, so Overdrive can come back!"

Overdrive reappeared in front of Gearlandio's gates.

"Now I Tribute my Overdrive so I can summon my Tanker (Lv.8 2700/2300)!"

When Tanker appeared on the field, it as behind the gates and he was big enough for his nose cannon to be on top of the gates.

"Now Tanker will blow away your Duchess!" Bronze declared his attack.

Tanker fired its cannon at the Duchess and destroyed it, inflicting Aliscia with 1400 points of damage.

**Bronze (LP 3000) Aliscia (LP 1800)**

"Now here's the kicker!" Bronze said. "Gearlandio's attack power is equal to the strongest monster inside it! So Gearlandio's attack power is at 2700! Now attack her March Hare!"

Gearlandio's robotic arms turned into a fist which then slammed on top of March Hare, destroying him and inflicting Aliscia with 900 more points of damage.

**Bronze (LP 3000) Aliscia (LP 900)**

"That ends my turn!" Bronze said.

Just as Bronze was ending his turn, Christian held his head as if he was getting a headache.

_"Herherher! That fortress reminds me of my old fortress. Oh, good times."_

*I SO don't need this right now!* Christian thought.

_"Unlike my castle, that steel mostrosity has a terrible weakness. Herherher!"_

Christian rubbed his hand from his head through his hair and then notices that Li Mei was looking at him.

"What's up?" Christian asked.

"Are you okay?" Li Mei asked.

"Yeah, just fine." Christian answered.

Li Mei looked at him for a moment, then turned her attention back to the Duel.

Aliscia drew her next card. "I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back my March Hare! Then I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Tweedle Dee (Lv.2 600/600)! And since I control him, I can Special Summon the Tuner Tweedle Dum (Lv.2 600/600) from my hand! Now I tune Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum with my March Hare to Synchro Summon Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter (Lv.8 3200/1600)! Next, I activate the Double Attack Spell Card! By sending a Level 9 monster to the Graveyard, I can have a monster with a lower Level attack twice this turn! Mad Hatter, attack Tanker!"

Mad Hatter destroyed Tanker, which destroyed it and inflicted Bronze with 500 points of damage.

**Bronze (LP 2500) Aliscia (LP 900)**

"Because I destroyed the only monster in your fortress, your fortress now has 0 attack points!" Aliscia stated. "Mad Hatter, end this!"

Mad Hatter threw his hat into Gearlandio and caused several explosions to erupt within it. As Mad Hatter destroyed Gearlandio, Bronze sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"I discard Battlefield Nurse (Lv.1 0/0) from my hand!" Bronze said. "When I take 2000 or more damage, I can discard her to increase my Life Points by 1000!"

A beautiful woman in a nurse's outfit blew a kiss toward Bronze, which turned to magic dust that increased his Life Points.

**Bronze (LP 300) Aliscia (LP 900)**

"Helloooooo Nurse!" Christian said as he stared at the Nurse's delicate curves.

Christian then felt a huge, sharp puncture in his lower left side.

"Ow!"

Christian looked over and saw that a fork hit the ground right where he got stabbed. Then looked over at Gabby, who seemed to not take her eyes off the Duel.

"I end my turn!" Aliscia said. "And just because you saved yourself this turn, it doesn't mean you can turn this around."

*Ah, she's right.* Bronze thought. *I don't know how to win without those cards.*

"Bronze! Don't tell me you're doubting yourself now? !" Christian called to him. "Just believe in yourself!"

"I... I... I don't think I have it in me." Bronze said.

"Fine! Don't believe in yourself!" Christian said.

"Huh?" Bronze asked.

"Believe in me!" Christian said. "Believe in me that I believe in you!"

Bronze glared at him for a moment.

"What kind of stupid advice is that?" Bronze asked.

Christian hid his face by against the side of the stage and fell to his knees.

"Never mind." Christian whined while Gabby giggled at him.

"Oh well, it couldn't hurt to try." Bronze drew his next card. "Holy crap... All right! I summon Shark Jet (Lv.4 1600/1000)!"

An F-22 jet with a shark face painted on the nose appeared in the air, above the field.

"Now, the thing about this card is you can't attack this card while it's in the air!" Bronze said. "But you can attack me directly!"

"That's a pretty risky move." Aliscia said.

"It's the only move I got." Bronze said. "When I declare an attack, I have to roll a dice. If I roll a 1 or 4, the attack will fail. If I roll a 2 or 5, I'll declare my regular attack. But if I roll a 3 or a 6, I can attack you directly!"

"You can what? !" Aliscia gasped.

"Awesome, Bronze! Go for it!" Christian cheered.

"Go! Dice roll!" Bronze threw the dice.

It bounced a little bit before

…

landing on

…

dramatic pause

…

3!

Shark Jet's jets fired up, dove down at the battlefield toward Aliscia, and then released a missile the blew up behind her.

**Bronze (LP 300) Aliscia (LP 0)**

"Holy crap, I just won!" Bronze said.

"I knew you could do it!" Christian told him. "It's just like I said! Believe in the me that believes in you!"

"But Christian, you didn't really do anything." Gabby pointed out. "You just gave some crappy encouragement speech."

"Gabriella, sometimes a crappy speech is what you need to win a Duel." Christian said.

While Christian boasted about his achievements, Li Mei looked over at Kasumi, who just stood there for a moment before leaving.

"She's sad." Li Mei said.

"Huh?" Christian reacted.

Li Mei turned to Christian. "I think Kasumi wanted you to ask her to be on the Duel Team."

"Why would I do that?" Christian asked.

"It would be nice." Li Mei answered.

"Hey, when she's nice to me, I'll be nice to her." Christian stated.

Li Mei just stood there for a moment and simply nodded. Bronze rejoined the group.

"Okay, what happens now?" Bronze asked.

"Now!" Gaby said, giving him a headlock. "We take you to your future bride and tell her about your accomplishment!"

"We what?" Bronze asked in exasperation. "I haven't gone up to her once and we're suddenly gonna parade up to her? !"

"Exactly! Come on!" Gabby dragged Bronze away, leaving Christian and Li Mei alone.

"So... Where are you from?" Christian asked.

"That's classified." Li Mei answered.

"Why's that?" Christian asked.

"I can't say." Li Mei said.

"Oh..."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two.

"She really cares about you, you know." Li Mei said.

"What?" Christian asked.

"Gabby." Li Mei explained. "She really cares about you. But she doesn't like football."

"G-H-How did you-" Christian stumbled to ask.

"Don't worry." Li Mei assured. "I know it's a secret and I promise not to tell anyone."

"Uh... thanks?" Christian wasn't sure.

Li Mei simply nodded and walked away. Christian stood there, dumbfounded.

"Great, what am I going to do with these tickets now?" Christian asked himself. "They cost me $800."

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat**

**Mike McFarland **as **Christian Kennat**

**Crispin Freeman** as **Auron Skyler**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Brandon Potter **as **Landon Foster**

**Dave Wittenberg** as **Bryan "Bronze" Lewis**

**Cherami Leigh** as **Li Mei**

**Brina Palencia **as **Kasumi Griffian**

**Laura Bailey **as **Aliscia Bashorley-Hearts**

**Micah Solusod** as **Rice Chudzinski**

and

**Travis Willingham** as **Prof. Ryan Edge**

* * *

**Bronze's Cards**

Airdrop

Spell/Quickplay

You can activate this card from your hand when your opponent declares a direct attack. You can Special Summon up to 3 Level 4 or lower monsters from your hand in Defense Position. If those monsters are attacked by a monster with ATK higher than their DEF, you are inflicted with piercing Battle Damage.

Level Stealer

Fairy/Tuner (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/LIGHT

Once per turn, you can select one monster your opponent controls. Decrease the Level of that card to increase the Level of this card by the same amount.

Gearlandio, War Machine Fortress

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 3000)

Level 12/EARTH

1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon one of the monsters used as a Synchro Material Monster to summon this card. If you control another monster, this card cannot be attacked. The ATK of this card is equal to the ATK of the monster on your side of the field with the highest ATK other than this card. If you control 2 or more monsters other than this card, your opponent can only attack the monster with the highest ATK. If you control 2 or more monsters other than this card, your opponent can only attack the monster with the highest DEF. If you have no monsters on the field, this card is switched into Attack Position and cannot be changed.

Battlefield Nurse

Warrior/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/LIGHT

When you would take 2000 or more damage at once, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 before damage calculation.

Jet Shark

Machine/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1000)

Level 4/FIRE

When this card is summoned, your opponent cannot attack this monster and can attack you directly. When this monster declares an attack, roll a six-sided dice: *1 or 4: This card's attack is negated. *2 or 5: This card can attack a monster your opponent controls. *3 or 6: This card can attack your opponent directly.

**Aliscia's cards**

Mary Gowland the Duchess

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1300 DEF 700)

Level 3/LIGHT

If "Alice Liddel" Or "Boris Airay the Cheshire Cat" Is present on the field, all of your opponent's face-up monster's abilities are negated. If "Alice Liddel" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card.

Elliot March the March Hare

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1800 DEF 700)

Level 4/ LIGHT

If you control "Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter", Special summon one "Alice Liddel" to the field. This card gains 1000 ATK if "Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter" is on the field. If "Alice Liddel" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card.

Tweedle Dee

Warrior/Tuner (ATK 600 DEF 600

Level 2/DARK

If you control "Tweedle Dum"; special summon this card from your hand. As long as "Tweedle Dum" Is face-up on the field, this card gains 1000 attack and defense points. If "Alice Liddel" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card.

Tweedle Dum

Warrior/Tuner (ATK 600/600)

Level 2/DARK

If you control "Tweedle Dee", Special summon this card from your hand. As long as "Tweedle Dee" Is face-up on the field. this card gains 1000 ATK/DEF. If "Alice Liddel" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card.

Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter

Warrior/Synhcro/Effect (ATK 3200/1600)

Level 8/DARK

2 Tuners + 1 or more non tuners.

When this card is Successfully Synchro Summoned, special summon one "Mad Hat Token" (*2 DARK/Warrior-Tuner 200/200 Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle unless "Blood Dupre the Mad Hatter" is destroyed). If "Alice Liddel" is targeted for an attack, divert the attack to this card. If the monster is destroyed, inflict half the monster's atk to your opponent as damage.

* * *

The Ra Yellow Dorm...

Gabby had dragged Bronze all the way to Topaz's room and knocked on the door.

"Tooooopaaaaazz!" Gabby said. "I've go someone here who wants to meet yoooooouuu."

There was no answer.

"Well she's not here." bronze said. "Maybe we should go."

Gabby knocked harder on the door, but then it opened.

"She left it unlocked?" Gabby asked. She took a look inside. The room was nice and clean like always and Topaz was not there. Gabby saw the computer was on and that Gabby had used the Word program to type something.

"Whats this?" Gabby asked. She glanced over the document and was horrified at what she was reading. "Oh my god...Topaz..."

* * *

On the school's roof...

Topaz looked over the edge of the building. Most people were gone since classes ended for the day, but she saw a few people lingering around the courtyard.

"It's a long way down..." Topaz said. She took a step and stood on the very edge of the roof. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes...taking step forword-

"TOPAZ!"

The scream of her name made Topaz step back onto the roof. She looked over and saw it was Noel who called out to her.

"...Noel..." Topaz said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Noel said as she just stared at her with determined eyes.


	6. Deprecor te, ne Salire

**Alright Next chapter is up. ****Please Remember to ****Review. My Reputation depends on it.**

**So Review below, Let me Know! ^^**

* * *

"_To enjoy good health, to bring true happiness to one's family, to bring peace to all, one must first discipline and control one's own mind. If a man can control his mind he can find the way to Enlightenment, and all wisdom and virtue will naturally come to him."-Buddha_

* * *

*Niagara Falls Academy, Rooftop, 4:20PM LST*

"Answer me, Topaz!" Noel demanded. "What the hell are you doing up here? !"

Noel stood staring at Topaz, who was standing at the edge of the roof. Topaz looked like as if she was trying to jump.

"Oh, Noel, I didn't want you to find out this way..." Topaz said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Noel apologized. "You wanted me to find when you a red splat on the concrete down there?"

"You just don't understand..." Topaz muttered.

"Of course I don't understand!" Noel pointed out. "You don't talk to me anymore! How am I supposed to know what's going on?"

Noel then took a cautious step forward.

"Topaz, I want to help you." Noel told her. "Why don't you just come over here and we'll talk?"

Topaz shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no, NO!" Topaz then took a step back toward the ledge. "Not anymore. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Hey, relax!" Noel told her as Fabled Krus appeared over Noel's shoulder. "Just relax. We're just talking."

"Be veery careful, Noel." Fabled Krus told Noel. "She's literally on the edge. Say the wrong thing and she could go over."

"Right, no pressure..." Noel mumbled. "Topaz, what can't you do anymore?"

"This..." Topaz said. "Everything... I hate this..."

Noel started to slow her breathing to calm herself because this situation was making her nervous.

"Topaz, just think about this." Noel said. "Think of the people who care about you. Think of your brother and your parents. They would be very-"

"It's their fault in the first place!" Topaz shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the courtyard in front of the school, Auron was walking along, heading back to his dorm, when he stumbled upon a mass of bodies, beaten up, in the middle of the courtyard.

"Help... He's an... ani..." One of the bodies said before passing out.

Auron looked up and he saw that Landon held a guy on the ground by his collar. The guy Landon was holding looked beat to shit.

"Now, is there anything else you want to say for your little punk friends, PUNK?" Landon asked the guy.

"Uh, we're sorry! We're sorry!" The guy panicked. "You're not an idiot!"

"Actually, I am an idiot." Landon said before punching the guy in the face again. "I just don't like being insulted."

"Nice, very nice." Auron said. "You missed one."

Auron pointed to a guy crawling on the ground. Landon puts his hands in his pocket, walks up to the guy and kicks him in the face.

"And what the hell do you want?" Landon asked.

"I actually came to apologize." Auron answered. "Maybe insulting you like that was going a bit too far."

"Yeah, you see me kick the asses of these losers and now you want to apologize." Landon said.

"Actually, Noel told me I should apologize." Auron told him.

"... She did?" Landon questioned.

"Yeah, she actually told me you're kind of a stand-up guy." Auron said. "Even though you do creep her out a little."

"She actually said I was a stand-up guy?" Landon asked. "Oh, that just made my whole day."

"Yeah, that Noel sure has a way with words." Auron said. "She's something special."

"Yeah, she sure is... HEY! Don't get any ideas about her!" Landon yelled at him.

"Whoops, too late." Auron taunted.

"That's not funny!" Landon continued to shout. "Remember, she's MY girl!"

"YOU'RE girl?" Auron questioned. "I don't see a ring on her finger, so that means she's fair game."

"That's it! YOU! ME! Right here! Right now!" Landon challenged.

Auron smirked and then looked up for a second. He noticed something that scared him.

"Uh, Landon? You might want to look there." Auron said.

"Oh, no, I'm not falling for that one again."

Again?

"No, seriously, dude. You got to look at-"

"Dude, I'm not falling for it!"

"No, seriously, up there, it's-"

"Enough! Are we gonna fight or what? !"

"IT'S YOUR SISTER MAN!"

As Auron said that, he spun Landon around to where they could see Topaz standing on the edge of the roof.

"What the... TOPAZ!" Landon shouted.

* * *

Gabby was running up the stairs of the school's maintenance shaft until she reached the very top and burst through the door to the roof.

"TOPAZ!" Gabby yelled.

"Oh, great, you too?" Topaz sighed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? !" Gabby questioned. "Get over here so I can beat some sense into you!"

"Gabby, hush!" Noel told Gabby.

"You just don't understand." Topaz said.

"You keep saying that! You're just not giving us a clear reason why we don't understand!" Noel stated.

"You love this card game." Topaz told them. "You chose to come to this school. I didn't have a choice! It was chosen for me!"

"What do you mean 'chosen for you'?" Noel asked.

"My parents pretty much forced me to take up Dueling." Topaz told them. "They made me take lessons. They bought expensive cards for me. They insisted I come to Niagara Falls Academy and WHY did they do this? Just because stupid Landon had fun playing a stupid card game!"

"But it is fun." Gabby said.

"Sure, to you guys it is. You love it." Topaz pointed out. "I've had it shoved down my throat since I was a kid!"

"I don't understand." Noel said. "Why would your parents force you to do something you don't want to do just because your brother does it?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Topaz said, taking another step backward towards the edge.

*Damn it!* Noel thought. *Their has something I can say to stop her.*

"Hey Noel." Fabled Krus spoke to her while floating around her own duel disk. Krus was pointing to a small compartment, which was no bigger than the tip of a finger. "Use this."

"The fiber wire, of course." Noel realized.

Noel pulled a wire with an outlet out of her Duel Disk and threw it at Topaz's Duel Disk, which it attached to the Duel Disk through its outlet. Noel then tugged on the wire and Topaz's arm nudged in that direction.

"I gotcha!" Noel said. "Gotta love these fiber wires, right? Can't rip 'em, can't cut 'em, can't break 'em. And once it's attached, you can't even take off your Duel Disk."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Topaz asked. "You can't stop me!"

"Well, we're in this together now." Noel told her. "If you're going to jump, I'm going to be dragged down with you."

"Noel, you don't have to do this." Topaz said. "Just de-attach the cable and let me go."

"Sorry, no can do." Noel said. "Only way to take the cable off is to beat me in a Duel."

"So... So you're gonna force me to Duel when I don't want to, huh?" Topaz questioned. "Just like everybody else. I thought you were my friend."

"Friends don't let friends jump." Noel said as she drew cards from her Deck, including the card the card she draws at the start of her turn. "I summon the Tuner Fabled Kushano (Lv.3 1100/800) in defense mode! Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

**Topaz (LP 4000) Noel (LP 4000)**

Topaz sighed and reluctantly drew her cards. "I'll summon Earthrealm Spirit Red Mesa Rock (Lv.4 1200/1800) in attack mode."

A golem made out of red, mesa slate appeared on the field.

"And he'll attack your monster." Topaz declared her attack.

Red Mesa attacked Fabled Kushano and destroyed it.

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards face-down." Topaz said. "Also, at the end of a turn in which my Mesa attacked, it's switched into defense mode and can't switch until my next End Phase."

Red Mesa Rock switched to a defensive stance.

Noel drew her next card. "I discard Fabled Ganashia so I can add Fabled Kushano back to my hand! Also, since I discarded it, I can Special Summon Fabled Ganashia (Lv.3 1600/1000)! And when he's summoned this way, he gains 200 attack points! Now I resummon Fabled Kushano! Next, I equip Fabled Ganashia with Horn of the Unicorn! Now he has 2500 attack points! Ganashia, attack!"

"Since you're attacking my monster, I choose to activate the ability of Earthrealm Spirit Great Eagle (Lv.5 2100/1500) from my hand!" Topaz reacted. "I can equip him to my Red Mesa Rock and increase his attack and defense by 400 and he can't be destroyed in battle!"

An eagle made of wind perched itself on top of Red Mesa Rock. Ganashia attacked, but Red Mesa Rock didn't budge an inch and was no destroyed.

"I end my turn!" Noel said.

"TOPAZ!"

Landon screamed as he appeared through the door to the roof, with Auron following behind him.

"Topaz-Noel-What the hell?" Landon asked.

"Topaz was about to jump." Gabby told Landon. "Noel's trying to stop her."

"J-Jump?" Landon asked.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Topaz shouted from across the roof. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Landon stood there dumbfounded. "Wh-what did I do?" he asked.

"It's all your fault!" Topaz said. She took another step backward toward the ledge. The wire attaching her disk to Noel's, tugged a little pulling Noel's arm up a little.

"Topaz it's your move!" Noel said.

Topaz paused for a moment...then drew her next card. "I summon Earthrealm Spirit Inferno Soul (Lv.3 1200/800)!"

A flaming pixie appeared on Topaz's side of the field.

"She gains 600 attack points for each non-Fire Earthrealm Spirit I control!" Topaz stated. "I have two, so her attack points have now doubled! Then I'll activate my face-down Trap Final Attack Orders! This forces all monsters to be in attack mode as long as it's out!"

Red Rock Mesa switched to attack mode.

"Now I activate my other face-down Continuous Trap Red Rock Plateau!" Topaz continued. "This switches the attack and defense of my Red Rock Mesa! Next, I use Inferno Soul's other ability! I can decrease her attack points by 600 to increase the attack of an Earthrealm Spirit by 600! I'm giving that boost to Red Mesa Rock! Now he has 2800 attack points! Red Mesa Rock, attack Fabled Ganashia!"

Red Mesa Rock attacked Fabled Ganashia and destroyed it, inflicting Noel with 300 points of damage. Since Ganashia was Special Summoned by its own effect, it's banished.

**Topaz (LP 4000) Noel (LP 3700)**

"Inferno Soul, attack Fabled Kushano!" Topaz continued her assault.

Suddenly, Inferno Soul was wrapped up by chains that came out of nowhere.

"I activated the Trap Shadow Spell!" Noel said. "This prevents your monster from changing battle modes and decreases its attack power by 700!"

"I end my turn by equipping Inferno Soul with the Equip Spell Fire Dance!" Topaz finished. "Also, even though Red Mesa attacked this turn, he remains in attack mode due to Final Attack Orders!"

Noel then drew her next card. Unfortunately, since Horn of the Unicorn was sent to the Graveyard, it was placed back on top of her Deck, so she ended up drawing that.

"I place this card face-down and summon Fabled Krus (Lv.2 1000/800)!" Noel said. "Next I tune Fabled Kushano with Fabled Krus to Synchro Summon Fabled Ragin (Lv.5 2300/1800)! When he's Synchro Summoned while I have one or less cards in my hand, I can draw until I have 2 cards in my hand! Since I have 1 card, I can draw 1 more!" Noel drew again. "Now I equip him with the Horn of the Unicorn I placed face-down! Fabled Ragin, attack Inferno Soul!"

Fabled Ragin successfully destroyed Inferno Soul and destroyed her, inflicting Topaz with 1900 points of damage.

**Topaz (LP 2100) Noel (LP 3700)**

"Fire Dance now activates!" Topaz pointed out. "When Inferno Soul is destroyed while equipped with it, I can Special Summon another Inferno Soul from my Deck, but its attack is reduced to 0 and its effects are negated!"

"I end my turn!" Noel said.

Topaz drew her next card. "I activate the Spell Rain Dance!" Topaz said. "This allows me to Special Summon Earthrealm Spirit River Sage (Lv.5 500/2800), but its defense points are reduced to 0!"

An old man made of water appeared on the field.

"When he's Special Summoned while I control 3 other Earthrealm Spirits, each with a different Attribute, I can add any Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" Topaz stated as she pulled a card from her Deck, which then auto-shuffled. "Now I'll play that Spell Card! Cry of the Great Wolf! If I control each an Earthrealm Spirit of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water on the field, I can banish them!"

All four of her monsters vanished in a vortex.

"So now I can summon Earthrealm Spirit Great Wolf Ratohnhake:ton (Lv.8 3000/2500)"

Out of the vortex, a giant white wolf howled as it jumped onto the field. Around its neck was a necklace with gemstones of different colors.

"Rakt... Raton... Oh, I can never get it right!" Noel said.

Topaz smiled.

"What's with the smile?" Noel asked.

"I just remembered...this is like the first time we dueled..." Topaz said.

"You smiled back then too." Noel said. "Back when we had fun."

"Yeah..." Topaz said. "We did...didn't we?"

Fabled Krus appeared on Noel's shoulder again. "I think she's coming around." she said. "Bring her home."

"Next, I can have him eat one of the Trap Cards so he can attack directly!" Topaz stated.

The Great Wolf was about to chomp on Topaz's Red Mesa Plateau Trap.

"I activate the Trap Divine Wrath!" Noel retaliated. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate a monster's effect and destroy it!"

"You might be able to negate his effect, but my Wolf can only be destroyed in battle!" Topaz pointed out. I end my turn."

Noel drew her next card. "I activate the Spell Card Plentiful Bounty! This lets me draw until I have 6 cards in my hand, but I have to discard my entire hand during the End Phase!" Noel then drew 5 cards. "I summon Fabled Grimro (Lv.4 1700/1000) and then I equip Fabled Ragin with Mage Power! This will increase his power by 500 for each of my Spells and Traps! Since I have 2, he gains 1000 more attack points! Now I activate the Spell Card Gift of the Martyr! I Tribute Fabled Grimro so Fabled Ragin gains her attack points! Now he has enough to end this Duel! Fabled Ragin, attack her Great Wolf!"

Fabled Ragin attack the Great Wolf and destroyed him, reducing Topaz's Life Points to 0.

**Topaz (LP 0) Noel (LP 3700)**

Noel looked up at Topaz who was looking down at her feet. He hair fell in front of her face.

"Topaz?" Noel asked. Their was a a long silence on the fell to her knees, clasped her hands, and let loose the flood of tears.

Gabby walked over to her and hugged her. "Aww Topaz." she said. "We're so sorry." Gabby helped her to her feet and helped her away from the ledge. "Come on. Let's get you inside."

Gabby walked with Topaz to the roof door. Noel disconnected the fiber wire as she past her.

"Noel..." Topaz said as she past. "...Thank you."

The two girls disappeared going back into the building. Landon stood there still bewildered. Auron placed his hand on Landons shoulder.

"You ok?" Auron asked.

"I-I didn't-I had no idea." Landon shuddered. "What did I do?"

"You two need to talk." Auron said. "You go on."

"Alright." Landon said. "Thanks."

"For what?" Auron asked. "Any idiot would realize he needs to talk to her."

"Screw you." Landon said and left.

Auron then turned his attention to Noel, who has not moved from her spot yet.

"What about you?" Auron asked. "You ok?"

Noel didn't move. "Yeah."

"Not very reassuring." Auron said. "...Anyway, you did very good."

Noel began to break down. She covered her mouth as she wallowed in tears.

"Whoa, Noel." Auron said as he moved in front of her. "Whats wrong?"

"What Do you THINK? !" Noel screamed. "My best friend almost KILLED herself! OF COUSRE I'm not alright you JERK!"

She began punching him, but the hits were so weak he never flinched.

"You jerk!" Noel cried. "It's not about me! I don't matter...Topaz almost...*sniff*...WAAAAAAAAH!"

Noel began to cry onto his shoulder. Auron stayed still as she released her frustration.

"I never want to go through this again." Noel cried. "Never ever!"

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat/Fabled Krus**

******Crispin Freeman** as**Auron Skyler**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

and

**Brandon Potter **as **Landon Foster**

* * *

Earthrealm Spirit Red Mesa Rock

Rock/Effect (ATK 1200 DEF 1800)

Level 4/EARTH

When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position and cannot be changed to Attack Position (except by a card effect) until your next End Phase.

Earthrealm Spirit Great Eagle

Winged Beast/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 1500)

Level 5/WIND

When an "Earthrealm Spirit" monster you control is attacked, you can equip this card to that monster. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and DEF and cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. During your 2nd End Phase after this effect's activation, banish this card.

Earthrealm Spirit Inferno Soul

Pyro/Effect (ATK 1200 DEF 800)

Level 3/FIRE

Increase the ATK of this card by 600 for each non-FIRE "Earthrealm Spirit" monster you control. Once per turn, you can decrease the ATK of this card by 600 to increase the ATK of another "Earthrealm Spirit" monster you control by 600.

Red Rock Plateau

Trap/Continuous

You can only activate this card while you control a face-up "Earthrealm Spirit Red Mesa Rock". Equip this card to an "Earthrealm Spirit Red Mesa Rock" you control and switch its ATK and DEF. During each of your Standby Phases, switch the ATK and DEF of the monster equipped with this card. When the equipped monster is removed from the field, this card is not sent from the field to the Graveyard.

Fire Dance

Spell/Equip

This card can only be equipped to "Earthrealm Spirit Inferno Soul". When the equipped monster is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Earthrealm Spirit Inferno Soul" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. That monster's ATK is reduced to 0 and its effects are negated.

Rain Dance

Spell

Special Summon 1 "Earthrealm Spirit River Sage" from your Deck in face-up Defense Position. Reduce its DEF to 0.

Earthrealm Spirit River Sage

Aqua/Effect (ATK 500 DEF 2800)

Level 5/WATER

When this card is Special Summoned while you control 3 other "Earthrealm Spirit" monsters each with a different Attribute, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

Cry of the Great Wolf

Spell

You can only activate this card while you control 1 of each FIRE, EARTH, WIND and WATER "Earthrealm Spirit" monsters on your side of the field. Banish those monsters and Special Summon 1 "Earthrealm Spirit Great Wolf Ratohnhake:ton" from your hand or Deck.

Earthrealm Spirit Great Wolf Ratohnhake:ton

Beast/Effect (ATK 3000 DEF 2500)

Level 8/LIGHT

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Cry of the Great Wolf". For each monster of a different Attribute on your opponent's side of the field, this card card can attack that many times. Once per turn, you can send 1 face-up Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to have this card attack directly this turn.

**Noel's Cards**

Plentiful Bounty

Spell

Draw until you have 6 cards in your hand. During the End Phase, send your hand to the Graveyard.

* * *

Late at night...

Li Mei had been studying in the School's library. Once she had finished her study's, the night sky had all ready befallen the area. She began to walk back to her dorm. The air was calm and silent, with only the sound of crickets chipping their songs. Li Mei's heart began to feel heavy. She felt the build up of a hundred years of anger fill up her chest. The anger that made it impossible to control ones emotions. Li Mei felt this before. Only one person felt this way.

"You..." Li Mei said.

She turned her head to face Raza Umbra Anguis.

"Well hello there Li Mei." Raza said. "I've been looking for you."


	7. Affectiones ex Similibus

**Hello Everybody! JSYK, I did not have a duel for this chapter on purpose. There are some ****secrets I need to keep to myself for now, and the identity of this Chapters Characters duel Monster deck is one of them. So I hope you have no problem with that.**

**But if you do...**

**Review Below, let me Know! ^^**

* * *

"_I hear and I forget. I see and I remember. I experience and I understand." -Confucius_

* * *

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Raza asked. His grin and glare would unnerve lesser men, but Li Mei, she kept up her tough demeanor. "You disappeared on us and I've been worried sick."

"Why can't you just die?" Li Mei said.

"I did once." Raza said. His hand moved over his chest. "Didn't care much for it. Very Painful. I've got the scar to prove it. Wanna see?"

Li Mei just glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Raza said. "You're acting like I did something wrong."

"Go away." Li Mei said. She turned to walk away, but Raza appeared right in front of her.

"Hey you're valuable!" Raza said placing his hand on her head. Li Mei winced in pain. "It hurts more through contact right? I can make it hurt a lot more if you want!"

"S-stop! Please!"

"I will." Raza said. "You just have to promise me not to tell anyone about me." Raza grabbed her hand it held it up showing off a black fingerless glove. "AND keep this a Secret."

Li Mei was shaking.

"Promise me Li Mei."

"I...Promise not to talk."

"Very good." Raza said. He let go of her hand and removed his own hand. "And let me know when you decide to switch schools again. I don't want to have to search all over for you for when we need you. It will be more painful that way."

Li Mei turned around and walked away.

"I think your dorm's the other way!" Raza called to her. Li Mei just kept walking away.

"Hehehehehehe!"

* * *

At the Slifer dorm, Gabby was in Christian's room laying belly down on top of his bed, wearing her Nightwear top and shorts. She was swinging her legs up in the air, with a cookie in her mouth, while she watched the small Tv at the end of the bed. Christian came into the room and exasperated, when he saw Gabby.

"Can't you sleep in your own room tonight?" Christian asked.

Gabby took a bite of Cookie. "But it's lonely in there." she said. "Besides, you love it when I sleep here."

"Yeah, whatever." Christian said. He sat down on the bed beside her and looked at the Tv. It was a late night duel that was televised. It was a local station, so big names.

"Chrissssyyy." Gabby moaned. "My back is sore. Can you give me a massage?"

"Naw." he said.

Gabby pouted. "Fine." she said. "I guess Prof. McNeil was right. I'll just schedule that breast reduction tomorrow."

Gabby immediately felt Christian's hands gently massaging her back. She then smirked with satisfaction.

"That's a good boy." She said.

"You are evil." Christian said.

"Not my fault." Gabby said. "You care too much about my sex appeal. I'm just a big sex toy to you aren't I?"

"Oh Stop." Christian said. "You know that's not true."

Gabby laughed. "Haha, yeah I know." she said.

Christian massaged Gabby's back for a while. The duel on Tv ended and some bad late night show came on.

"So what happened with Topaz today?" Christian asked.

"She...almost killed herself." Gabby sighed.

"Why?" Christian asked.

"She just hit a low point." Gabby theorized. "Nothing exciting was happening in her life and kept her down...I really shouldn't say anything. She's going to be talking with Chancellor Drake tomorrow."

Gabby rolled over and looked up at Christian. "Maybe if she had a good boyfriend like you she wouldn't feel so low."

"You think?" Christian said leaning over her. "Maybe I should just leave you for her if that's the case."

"Now who's evil?" Gabby asked.

Christian laughed as he leaned down kissed her. Gabby threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Christian's hands glided around her body. He pulled her so they rolled over on the bed until Gabby was on top of him. Gabby pulled herself away and laid down with him, laying her head on his chest, ready to fall asleep.

"Hey Gabby," Christian spoke up.

"Yeah?" Gabby asked.

"Well...you know that new girl?"

"Li Mei?" Gabby asked. "What about her?"

"Did you tell her about us?" Christian asked.

"No." Gabby asked. "Why would I?"

"It's just she told me how much you care about me and knows about our relationship." Christian said.

"Well I didn't say anything." Gabby said. "She probably just assumes that."

"Oh really?" Christian asked. "Then how come she said you don't like football and she knows we're a secret?"

Gabby looked at him. "I swear I didn't tell her a thing." She said. "That's freaky. Is she psychic or something?"

"I don't know." Christian said. "My head hurts."

Gabby moved over next to him and cuddle-hugged him. "I'll talk to her tomorrow..." she said.

They both fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The next morning, Noel walked down the stairs of the mansion-like Obelisk Blue dorm. She was fiddling with her hair under her blue French Barrett a little bit when she noticed that someone was sleeping on one of the couches. Noel walked a little closer and noticed it was Li Mei sleeping on the couch.

"Li Mei?" Noel asked. "Are you awake?"

Noel went to poke her. Li Mei quickly opened her eyes, grabbed Noel's wrist and twisted her whole arm.

"Owowowowowowowow!" Noel exclaimed. "Let gooo!"

Li Mei waited for a moment, but then came fully conscious and let go of Noel's arm.

"I'm sorry." Li Mei apologized.

"Owie." Noel groaned as she sat on the couch next to Le Mei. "You got a grip. That reminded me of the time my brother poured slugs down my shirt."

"I'm sorry." Li Mei said again.

Noel sighs. "Why were sleeping here? Don't you have a room at the Ra Dorm?"

"I couldn't go back." Li Mei answered.

"Why not?" Noel asked.

Li Mei sat there with her head down and her hands clasped together. Noel noticed that Li Mei's arms were shaking.

"Well, don't worry about it, all right?" Noel asked, putting her hand on Li Mei's shoulder. "Hey, the cafeteria's open. You want to stop by and get some breakfast?"

Li Mei looked up at Noel confused, as if she didn't know how to answer the question.

"I... yes." Li Mei answered. "Yes, I would like that."

"Come on." Noel said, pretty much dragging Li Mei out the door. "I'm buying."

* * *

At the school cafeteria, Noel and Li Mei sat at a table with two sets of pancakes. Li Mei was taking her time eating her food and watched as Noel scarfed her breakfast down.

"You know, I know I don't have a great metabolism..." Noel said. "But the more I eat, but the more I eat, the... bigger I can get. And pretty soon, Gabby can shove it!"

"You'll only get fatter." Li Mei pointed out.

"I know!" Noel cried. T_T "But I have no choice!"

Noel began to shove the food into her mouth until it was gone.

"Ow! It hurts!" Noel complained as she held her stomach.

Then Noel felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and a pair of familiar bosoms on her head.

"Morning, my forbidden love!" Gabby greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"I hate you so much!" Noel whined.

Gabby then let go of Noel and took a seat at her table.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, darling." Gabby said. "I see you two have gotten along well together."

"I found Li Mei sleeping on the couch of my dorm." Noel stated.

"Really?" Gabby asked, then turned to Li Mei. "Did they lock you out of the dorm? That happened to me a couple of times. I had to sneak in through the windows."

"No, that's not it." Li Mei answered.

"So girls, Topaz is meeting with the Chancellor. You guys want to eavesdrop on 'em?" Gabby asked.

"Gabby, we can't do that!" Noel responded. "We need to respect Topaz's privacy."

"Oh, you're no fun, Noel!" Gabby complained. "What about you, Li Mei?"

Li Mei didn't answer. Instead, she looked up from the table. The others looked in the direction that Li Mei was looking at and saw that Christian was at their table.

"Li Mei, right?" Christian asked.

"Yes." Li Mei simply answered.

"Can I have a word with you in private, please?" Christian requested.

"Sure." Li Mei agreed.

Li Mei got up from their table and she and Christian walked to another table where no one else was around.

"What does Christian want with Li Mei?" Noel asked.

"Don't know." Gabby answered. "Maybe he wants to date her."

"No chance." Noel said. "Christian only dates girls when he has no money. That way he can get free meals when the girl pays for it."

"No kidding." Gabby said. "Maybe I should get a job."

"Gabby, Gabby, just stop." Noel told her. "You are not going to date my brother. He is not interested in girls like you. I know you joke about it, but it stopped being funny a while ago, so can you please stop it?"

"All right, I'm sorry Noel." Gabby apologized. "You're probably right, though. What chance do I have with a guy like him?"

* * *

"So..." Christian said to Li Mei. "How do you know about me and Gabby? Can you like read our minds or something?"

"No." Li Mei answered. "It's more complicated than that."

"Well, what is it?" Christian asked.

"I would really rather not say." Li Mei said that as she looked away from him.

Christian glared at her for a couple of moments.

"You don't trust me." Li Mei said, looking back at him.

"Well, you didn't really give me a reason to trust you." Christian stated.

"She cares about you." Li Mei stated. "And you care about her. You don't want anything to hurt her, but she's always feeling that pain. Being with you hides that pain, if only for a little while."

Christian sat there for a moment, contemplating what she was talking about.

"All right." Li Mei spoke up.

Li Mei then gets up and walks back to the table with Noel and Gabby.

"Noel." Li Mei said, closing her eyes. "You're very happy this morning. However, that happiness is mixed in with sadness. You're worried about Topaz and you want to make sure she will be all right."

"Uh..." Noel droned.

"Gabby, you're concerned also." Li Mei turned to her, her eyes still closed. "You don't want others to feel worried, so you keep up your happy attitude. But deep down, you also feel that sadness and worry about Topaz."

"What are you..." Gabby was also confused.

Li Mei had opened her eyes and turned back to Christian, who was standing near their table now.

"No, I can't read minds." Li Mei stated. "I can feel what the others around me feel. I can understand the emotions they are feeling now."

"So, you can read someone's emotions?" Christian asked.

"No." Li Mei shook her head. "I 'feel' their emotions. I feel your suspicion, Noel's concern, Gabby's sadness. I feel your emotions inside me. Yours and everyone else's emotions in this room, I can feel them. That's how I was able to know."

"Whoa, can you really feel everyone's emotions?" Gabby asked. "That's crazy!"

Li Mei just nodded. "It's been like this my whole life. I can feel the happiness of people around me, the sadness, the anger..."

She paused when she said 'anger' as if it brought up some bad memories.

"Well, if that's true, Li Mei, how do you know which emotions are your own?" Christian asked.

Li Mei thought for a moment as if she didn't understand the question. "Um... I, uh, need to focus."

"Well, wait a minute." Noel said. "A minute ago you said 'found out'! What did you find out?"

*Oh crap!* Christian thought.

"I found out Christian was hoarding money under his mattress." Li Mei lied. "I felt his fear that someone was going to discover it. I reassured him that no one is even thinking about his money."

"Unbelievable, Christian!" Noel shouted. "You been scamming women on dates even though you've been keeping money under your mattress? !"

"Naughty, naughty, Christian." Gabby said.

Christian looked over at Li Mei, whom had an innocently stoic look on her face.

"Yeah, whatever. Later girls." Christian said as he walked away.

"Now this is perfect!" Gabby said. "We can use Li Mei to spy on Topaz!"

"How do you figure that?" Noel questioned.

"We can just sit outside the door and just have Li Mei feel their emotions." Gabby explained. "We wouldn't be eavesdropping, but we can still know how everything's going in the meeting."

"Well... I guess that could work." Noel responded. "Li Mei, would you be willing to do that?"

Li Mei nods. "I don't have a problem doing that."

Gabby then puts Li Mei in a headlock.

"Onward!" Gabby shouts.

* * *

The girls snuck their way to Chancellor Springfield's office. The office door was shut. Gabby pressed her ear against the door and all she could hear were muffles.

"Damn it, can't hear a thing." Gabby whispered. "Li Mei, you feeling anything?"

Li Mei closed her eyes and put her hand on the door.

"There are three people in the room." Li Mei said. "Landon is scared and confused."

"That's no surprise." Gabby said. "What's next?"

"Chancellor Springfield is calm." Li Mei stated. "He doesn't have any underlying emotions."

"Yeah, well, what about Topaz?" Noel asked.

"Her emotions overwhelm her." Li Mei said. "She's feeling too much at once to understand. She's sad, scared, confused, angry... and... an underlying emotion of happiness is there. She's happy that people actually care for her."

Noel and Gabby felt a little better hearing that. Just then, the door opened and Li Mei fell forward a little bit. The girls looked up and saw Chancellor Springfield opened the door.

"Can I help you ladies with your spying or anything?" Springfield asked.

"Ah, no, we got that all handled by ourselves." Gabby responded.

"Well, you're too late." Springfield said. "We just finished. You two are free to go."

Landon then came through the door.

"I want to talk to you two again at least once a week." Springfield told him. "So make sure you have an hour free every week from now on until we're done, all right?"

"Yes, sir." Landon responded.

Landon then slipped by the girls. "Excuse me, ladies." Landon walked away.

"He seems... down." Gabby stated.

Gabby looked at Li Mei and Li Mei nodded.

"You girls want to have a minute?" Springfield asked. "I was just going to get some coffee."

Chancellor Springfield walked away and the girls looked at Topaz, who was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Noel walked over to see Topaz crying in her hands.

"Oh Topaz..." Noel sympathized and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Topaz cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey don't cry." Noel said starting to tear up herself. "We're here for you. We're Best friends!"

"Best friends!" Topaz agreed.

"Best friends forever!" Gabby said as she hugged the other two girls and cried with them.

Li Mei stared at the three girls as they cry and hugged each other.

*I don't understand.* Li Mei thought to herself. *They're crying...yet they are all happy...Is this what it means to have friends...I just don't understand...*

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat / Fabled Krus**

**Mike McFarland **as **Christian Kennat**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Brandon Potter **as **Landon Foster**

******Cherami Leigh** as**Li Mei**

**Patrick Seitz **as **Chancellor Drake Springfield**

and

**Doug Erholtz **as **Raza Umbra Anguis**

* * *

The girls finished up their day of school and all walked back to the dorms together.

"I'm so sorry I caused you guys all this trouble." Topaz apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Gabby told her. "When you're ready to talk about it, we'll talk about it."

"Still, I wish there was a way I could make it up to you girls." Topaz said.

"I know! You can take us all shopping tomorrow!" Gabby suggested.

"Shopping? !" Noel jumped up like a meerkat.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Gabby joked.

"Please, Topaz! Take us shopping! Please? I'll love you forever! Can we go shopping please? !" Noel begged.

"All right, I do owe you after all." Topaz responded.

"YAY!" Noel jumps on top of Topaz and hugs her. "Oh, I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"No public displays of affection!"

The girls looked over and saw the student council president, Kasumi Griffin, glaring at them.

"Oh, come on, Kasumi, we're just-" Noel tried to say.

"That's your first strike!" Kasumi interrupted. "Two more and you'll be suspended!"

"That's no fair!" Noel shouted. "Kasumi!"

Kasumi ignored her and just walked on. When Kasumi passed by Li Mei, Li Mei turned her head toward her and gave her a sad look.


	8. Anima Sola Puella

**This chapter took longer to write but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**So Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

"_Let me tell you this: if you meet a loner, no matter what they tell you, it's not because they enjoy solitude. It's because they have tried to blend into the world before, and people continue to disappoint them."-Jodi Picoult_

* * *

"Oooh, this is pretty!" Gabby said, holding up one of the sundresses.

The girls had all gotten together for a Saturday afternoon at the local mall. Topaz, a distance away from Gabby, was trying on different summer hats. The first was a neatly put-together straw hat with a pink ribbon.

"Ah, this one itches my head." Topaz put the hat back and took another hat. It was a large, white hat that tilted to the side and went up in the back, like a rich person's hat. "This one makes me look like an upper class snob." She then put that hat back and then puts on a baseball cap with a navy blue 'NY' on the cap. "This one makes me look like an asshole."

Gabby smiled as she watched Topaz. She seemed to be acting like her old self again. If she wants to talk about what happen. She'll talk about it. As Topaz put the hat back, Gabby held a dress as she snuck up behind her. She puts the dress in front of Topaz when she faced the mirror. The dress was a lacy nightgown.

"How's that look?" Gabby asked.

"Like you did for picture day." Topaz responded.

"Ow! Burn! Nice!" Gabby said as she and Topaz high-fived.

"Where's Li Mei?" Topaz asked.

"She's in the dressing room." Gabby answered.

Gabby led Topaz to the dressing room door and knocked on it.

"Li Mei, can we see now?" Gabby asked.

"I guess." Li Mei answered from the other side.

Li Mei opened the door and revealed herself wearing a red Chinese dress that made her look like a cute little doll.

"Oohh, isn't she just adorable? !" Gabby shrieked as she hugged adorable Li Mei. "I can just eat her."

"You couldn't have picked something better for her?" Topaz questioned. "You know, something less racially insensitive?"

"It's fine. I like it." Li Mei said.

"All right, if you like it." Gabby said. "All right, where did Noel go?"

* * *

Noel was looking through the glass of a store, already carrying seven shopping bags. She was looking at a pair of headphones.

"Wow! Those are the Red Star Mega X Headphones!" Noel exclaimed. "Those are the best headphones out today! Oh, I got to have them!"

"Noel!" Topaz shouted as the girls came up to her. "You fall off the wagon again?"

"No I'm not!" Noel said to Topaz, hiding the seven bags behind her back.

"Topaz, I told you we shouldn't have left her alone." Gabby said.

"You're the one who gave her back her credit card!" Topaz argued.

"Hey, this is stuff I need, all right?" Noel said.

"Noel, those headphones in the window cost $1,000!" Gabby pointed out. "Do you really need those?"

"Of course I do!" Noel stated. "Christian always looks cool with his headphones and I want to look cool for once!"

Topaz closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Noel, you can't keep doing this. Money does not grow on trees. Just because an object looks nice or is on sale, doesn't mean you have to buy it. You need to learn to be more responsible with your money otherwise you will continue to-"

CHA-CHING!

"Thank you, come again." The salesclerk said after Noel bought the headphones inside the store.

"I'm sorry, Topaz, you say something?" Noel asked.

"G-G-G-G-G-How can you even afford all of this stuff? !" Topaz questioned. "Shouldn't you run out or something? !"

Noel looked at her and smiled. "My dad helps pay for my stay at School. I don't need to worry about running out of money." she said with happy confidence.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE CUTTING ME OFF? !" Noel screamed into her cell phone with a sad face.

The girls had all gathered around the fountain at the center of the mall.

"But Daaaddy..." Noel cried.

"No buts Noel!" Her father, Colin, said on the phone. "This is just ridiculous. You're credit card bills are just outrageous! I mean, why did you need to buy 5 pairs of shoes that each cost $200?"

"To go with the dresses I bought for the school dances." Noel answered. "One for the formal, one for the casual, one for the homecoming, one for the summer bonfire and one for prom."

"Prom? ! You're not even a senior!" Colin pointed out over the phone.

"A senior could ask me." Noel said.

"Over my dead body." Colin said. "Look, I'm gonna continue paying for your living expenses, but I'm not gonna pay for your shopping binges anymore."

"But what am I gonna do for money?" Noel asked.

"Oh, if only there was a place you could work a few days a week and get paid for it." Colin said. "What were those called again? Oh yeah, a job!"

"I'm a spoiled brat! I don't know how to get a job!" Noel shouted.

"... Goodbye, sweetie." Colin said before he hung up.

"Daaaaady!" Noel whined and slumped.

"You know, for some reason, I got this strange feeling of deja vu." Gabby said.

Noel then slumps down onto the floor. "What am I going to do now?"

"Well, we can start by returning some of this crap you bought and get your money back." Topaz suggested. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a giant stuffed panda bear. "We'll start with this."

"HANDS OFF THE PANDA!" Noel screamed. Noel then tackled Topaz and wrestled the panda out of Topaz's hands. Noel managed to take it away and cuddled it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? !" Topaz asked.

Gabby then rummages through the bag and pulls out a photo painting of a small hut on a white, sandy beach with a blue ocean.

"What's the point of this thing?" Gabby asked.

"It'll lighten up my room a bit." Noel explained. "It's so drab in there."

Li Mei then opens one of the bags and looks in.

"Is that a vibrator?" Li Mei asked.

Noel then snatches the bag from Li Mei and blushes. "None of your damn business!" she shouted.

Gabby was rolling on the floor laughing and Topaz smacked her own forehead.

"You see, Noel." Topaz said. "You don't NEED this stuff. Let's return some of it, get your money back and I'll help you look for a job."

"Fine..." Noel sighed. "But I'm keeping the panda!"

* * *

"So, you guys are paying for this, right?" Christian asked his fellow comrades.

Christian, Landon, Bronze, Eric, Rice and Auron were at the campus ice cream shoppe.

"Why the hell do we have to pay?" Landon questioned. "You're the one who brought us out here."

"No, I suggested we go as a bonding exercise." Christian corrected. "You're the ones who agreed to do it."

"Oh, screw that!" Auron responded. "You're just trying to get a free meal out of this."

"Yeah, so?" Christian asked. "It's a nice day, it's warm, the sun's out; the perfect day for ice cream."

"You're just a cheapskate." Landon said.

"And you're just a dumbass." Christian said back.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a smartass!" Landon shouted.

"I am smart, thank you very much." Christian responded.

"You know, uh, ice cream doesn't sound that bad." Bronze said. "You know, a vanilla-chocolate swirl sounds good."

"I-I-uh-uh-uh-I could g-go for a ch-ch-hery slurpie." Rice stuttered.

"Large vanilla cone with sprinkles." Eric said.

"A cherry flavor with a sugar cone." Auron said.

"And a sundae special for me. You got all that, Landon?" Christian asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I got it." Landon said as he walked into the shoppe while pulling out his wallet.

"Too easy." Christian commented.

"You know, I'm beginning to like that guy." Auron said.

* * *

Landon was standing in the line at the ice cream shoppe.

"I'll show them." Landon muttered. "I'l show them I can get this order right... Wait! Why am I paying for this? Ah, not again!"

"Next!"

Landon steps up to the counter and begins telling her the order.

"I would like one vanilla chocolate swirl, one cherry slurpie, one large vanilla cone with sprinkles, one cherry flavor with a sugar cone and a sundae special." Landon gave the entire order.

"One minute, sir."

Landon stood there for a bit while the lady got their stuff together.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? !"

Landon turned his head toward the noise and saw the manager arguing with an employee. The employee happened to be Kasumi Griffin.

"My shift's over. I'm leaving." Kasumi told the manager.

"Not now, you're not! We're in the middle of a rush here!" The manager stated.

"Well, you see, I have one small problem with that." Kasumi said. "I do not care."

Kasumi then turns her back to him and walks out.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Landon wondered.

* * *

As Kasumi left, she happened to catch Christian and the rest of the guys sitting outside the shop chatting.

"-and I say to her, 'Ganju? I hardly even know you'!" Christian said.

Some of the guys laughed, but Rice and Eric both looked confused.

"I don't get it." Eric said.

"M-m-m-me neither." Rice stuttered.

"She shoot you out of a cannon afterwards?" Auron asked.

"Actually, she-" Christian was about to say, but stopped when he noticed Kasumi looking in their direction.

All the guys looked over at her then.

"You need something, Kasumi?" Christian asked.

All the eyes peering at her now made Kasumi uncomfortable.

"Not from you." Kasumi turned a cold shoulder and walked away.

"Yeah, go figure." Christian muttered.

"What was that about?" Auron asked. "Is she your ex-lover or something?"

"She wishes." Christian responded. "I only date women, not she-males."

"Ouch." Bronze said. "A little uncalled for, don't ya think?"

"Maybe." Christian said. "Landon! Where the hell's our ice cream?"

* * *

"How about a dishwasher?" Topaz asked. She was dragging Noel around the mall looking for a part time job.

Noel Just imagined herself carrying a large stack of Hot plates, unable to keep her balance, and falling over to the roaring sounds of crashing dishes.

"Noo!" Noel cried. "Too fragile!"

"Okay, how about just a perfume girl?" Topaz asked.

Noel then imagined herself trying to spray perfume towards the customer's face, but ended up getting it in her face, which caused her to cry from the stinging pain.

"Noo!" Noel cried again. "Too hazardous!"

"What about one of the people who look over the rock-climbing walls?" Gabby asked.

Noel then imagined herself on the very top of the rock-climbing wall and looking down, terrified of the 10-mile drop.

"Noo!" Noel cried again. "I'm scared of heights!"

"Batting cages." Li Mei suggested.

Noel then imagined herself inside the batting cages with hundreds of baseballs being swung at her. One of them actually hit her in the head.

"Owie!" Noel said.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Noel!" Gabby shouted. "You want to be able to shop, don't you?"

"Well, of course I do." Noel answered.

"Then we need to find you a job." Topaz said.

Then a man in a suit comes up to them.

"Excuse me, ladies? Did I hear one of you was looking for a job?" The man asked. "I'm head of customer services here and we just happen to have an opening."

"I'm sorry, sir. We know nothing of customer service." Topaz told him.

"It's a pretty simple job, ladies." The man said. "What we need to do is create a consumer-friendly atmosphere at the mall. What I'd like you ladies to do is go to the stores as customers and report how you were treated. Are the employees happy? Do they treat you wrong? Do they make you wait? That sort of thing."

Noel suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree on the 4th of July.

"Are you telling me you're gonna pay us to shop?" Noel asked.

"Pretty much, yes." The man answered.

Noel then screams in joy. "I'M IN!"

Topaz and Gabby each grabbed one of Noel's ears.

"No you're not." They both said as they started dragging Noel away.

"Waaaaah!" Noel cried like a baby.

Topaz and Gabby had dragged Noel back to the fountain and sat her down on a bench.

"Noel, you need to start taking this seriously." Topaz told her.

"But I don't want a job!" Noel whined. "And to tell you what? I don't need one. I just need to give my dad the cute eyes and he'll buy me the mall."

Topaz and Gabby glared, then turned to each other and then back to Noel.

"She IS spoiled, isn't she?" Topaz asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Noel responded. "My dad would buy me anything I ask him to buy me! I'm his little princess!"

Topaz facepalmed herself. "Noel, don't you want some independence? Don't you want to be able to rely on yourself without having to live off of your parents for the rest of your life?"

"I won't have to." Noel answered. "When my dad dies, I'll get an inheritence."

"Wow, and I thought I was evil and manipulative." Gabby said.

"You just sound pathetic."

The girls all turned and they saw Kasumi Griffan as she was walking by them.

"Spoiled and rotten. You haven't changed at all, Noel." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, well, you have! You became a total bitch." Noel said back.

"Tch, yeah, whatever." Kasumi said as she was about to walk away.

"Stop!" Noel said, standing up from the bench. "What is your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you or anyone. Everyone just has a problem with me." Kasumi told her.

"So everything's about you, is it?" Noel asked. "I may be spoiled, but at least I'm not a self-centered egotist who takes out her frustration on others."

"Whatever." Kasumi simply said.

"No! Not 'whatever'!" Noel shouted. "I know you're a good person, Kasumi! You and I used to be good friends! Is it because I'm a better Duelist than you are?"

Kasumi turned her head around and flashed her an evil glare. "What?"

*Good. That got her to show some emotion.* Noel thought. "Oh, don't act like you don't know it! Professor McNeil said I was the best student in the Blue Dorm! We're both in the blue dorm, which automatically makes ME better than YOU!"

"Oh, that is a load of horse crap!" Kasumi shouted.

"Oh, really?" Noel said, crossing her arms. "Then why'd Professor McNeil ask ME to do the orientation duel this year?"

"Duel? Duel? Fine! Let's have a Duel!" Kasumi responded.

Noel smiled. "Okay."

**Noel (LP 4000) Kasumi (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Kasumi said as she drew her first card. "I summon Valkyria Rose (Lv.2 800/700) in attack mode!"

A woman wearing cobalt armor embedded with rose-colored gemstones and carrying a cobalt whip appeared on the field.

"When she's Normal Summoned, I can switch her to defense mode and then add a Valkyria Tuner from my Deck to my hand!" Kasumi stated as she added a card to her hand. "Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn then!" Noel said as she drew her first card. "First, I summon Snipe Hunter (Lv.4 1500/600)! Next, I use his special ability! By discarding a card from my hand, I can roll a die! If it's anything but 1 or 6, I can destroy a card on the field! The card I have in mind is one of your face-down cards!"

Snipe Hunter then took aim at the face-down card to Kasumi's right. Noel took out a six-sided dice and threw it into the air. It landed on…

"4!" Noel exclaimed. "Which means your face-down card is destroyed!"

Snipe Hunter let loose and shot Kasumi's face-down card.

"You just destroyed the Trap Blowback Magic!" Kasumi pointed out. "Since it was destroyed while I controlled Spellcaster, you take damage equal to the attack points of the monster with the weakest ATK I control!"

A magical blats struck Noel, inflicting her with 800 points of damage.

** Noel (LP 3200) Kasumi (LP 4000)**

"Anyway, since the card I discarded was the Tuner Fabled Cerburrel (Lv.2 1000/400), I can Special Summon him!" Noel stated. "Cerburrel, attack Rose now!"

Cerburrel charged toward Rose and pounced on her, destroying her.

"Now Snipe Hunter, attack her directly!" Noel declared.

"I activate the Trap Revenge of the Valkyria!" Kasumi reacted. "When you destroyed my Valkyria, this increases the attack of all of my monsters by 500, if I had any, and all of your monsters lose 500 attack points!"

Snipe Hunter still shot Kasumi, inflicting her with 1000 points of damage.

** Noel (LP 3200) Kasumi (LP 3000)**

"I end my turn by placing three cards face-down!" Noel finished.

Kasumi then drew her next card. "First, I summon the Tuner Valkyria Roxie (Lv.4 1650/900)!"

A woman wearing cobalt armor embedded with purple gemstones carrying a silver sword appeared on the field.

"Now that I have a Valkyria on the field, I can Special Summon Valkyria Electra (Lv.4 1600/1300)!"

A woman wearing cobalt armor embedded with yellow gemstones carrying a silver spear appeared on the field.

"When Electra is Special Summoned, you take 300 points of damage for every card in my hand!" Kasumi pointed out. "Since I have 3 cards left in my hand, you take 900 points of damage!"

Electricity coursed throughout Electra's spear and she shot the electricity at Noel, inflicting her with 900 points of damage.

** Noel (LP 2300) Kasumi (LP 3000)**

"Next, since there aren't any Water monsters out, I can Special Summon Valkyria Blaze (Lv.4 2000/850)!"

A woman wearing cobalt armor carrying a flaming sword appeared on the field.

"Now I activate the Spell Premature Burial!" Kasumi continued. "By paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back Valkyria Rose! Now I tune Roxie with Electra and Rose to Synchro Summon Valkyria Majestaria (Lv.10 4200/3000)!"

** Noel (LP 2300) Kasumi (LP 2200)**

A woman wearing a dress with silver armor plating around the torso, legs, head and arms while carrying a cobalt scepter appeared on the field.

"Since Roxie was used as a Material to summon her, Majestaria gains 600 attack points! Now it's time to use one of her special abilities!" Kasumi said. "Each turn, she can bring back a Level 4 or lower Valkyria from my Graveyard! I'm bringing back Electra! And since she was Special Summoned and I have one card in my hand, you take 300 points of damage!"

Electra charged up electricity and shot it at Noel again, inflicting her with 300 points of damage.

** Noel (LP 2000) Kasumi (LP 2200)**

"Now I'm going to overlay Level 4 Electra and Blaze!" Kasumi exclaimed as her monsters became streams of light that entered a cosmic vortex that appeared before her. "I Xyz Summon Valkyria Estelle (Rank 4 2100/1900)!"

A woman wearing armor that glistened like stars while holding a staff with a sword at the bottom of it appeared on the field.

"An Xyz? !" Noel asked. "I didn't know Industrial Illusions Released those cards yet!"

Kazumi smirked. "Since I used Valkyrias to summon her, she gains 500 attack and defense points! Each turn, I can remove one of her Xyz Materials to destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards and then inflict you with 400 damage!"

Estelle used the bladed portion of her staff to stab one of Noel's face-down cards, which was Draining Shield, and destroyed it. The shockwave caused Noel to lose 400 Life Points.

** Noel (LP 1600) Kasumi (LP 2200)**

"Majestaria, attack Cerburrel!" Kasumi declared.

"I activate the Trap Mirror Force!" Noel retaliated. "This will negate your attack and destroy your monsters!"

"Firstly, Majestaria is immune to your card effects!" Kasumi pointed out. "And even if she wasn't, I have this! One if her other abilities! Each turn, she can negate and destroy one Spell Card and one Trap Card!"

Majestaria lifted her scepter and the Mirror Force shattered, allowing her to resume the attack.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Noel responded. "This'll stop your attack and end the Battle Phase!"

Majestaria's attack dissipated.

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down!" Kasumi finished.

Noel drew her next card. "First, I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! Then I discard Fabled Ganashia to Special Summon the Tuner Fabled Chawa (Lv.1 200/100)! And because I discarded Ganashia, he's Special Summoned with 200 more attack points! Now I tune Chawa with Ganashia and Snipe Hunter to Synchro Summon Fabled Valkyrus (Lv.8 2900/1700)! Now I activate the Equip Spell Fabled Boost! I can only activate this when my Life Points are 2000 or less! It allows me to equip it to a Fabled monster and double its attack points! Oh, and you can't activate effects in response to its activation! Valkyrus, attack Estelle now!"

"I activate the Trap Valkyria's Martyrdom!" Kasumi responded. "By paying half of my Life Points, I can change the attack target to a Valkyria I control!"

** Noel (LP 1600) Kasumi (LP 1100)**

Majestaria got in the way of Valkyrus' attack and was destroyed, inflicting Kasumi with 1000 points of damage.

** Noel (LP 1600) Kasumi (LP 100)**

"I end my turn with a face down." Noel said.

Kasumi drew her next card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! Then I remove Estelle's last Xyz Material to destroy your Equip Spell!"

Estelle stabbed Valkyrus with the blade of her staff, removing the power boost and inflicting Noel with 400 points of damage.

** Noel (LP 1200) Kasumi (LP 100)**

"Now I activate the Spell Card Block Attack to switch your Valkyrus to defense mode!" Kasumi continued. "Now I equip Estelle with the Spell Card Spear of the Valkyria! This not only increases her attack points by 500, but also allows her to deal piercing damage! Estelle, destroy Valkyrus!"

"Hold on!" Noel said. "I Have a trap! Explosive Soul Star!" The card exploded like a supernova. "When my opponent declares an attack I can destroy this card and inflict my opponent with 1000 damage."

The Explosion blasted near Kasumi reducing her life points to 0.

** Noel (LP 1200) Kasumi (LP 0)**

The Holograms disappeared and Kasumi stood there befuddled.

"No way." She muttered.

"Way to go Noel!" Gabby said hugging her friend from behind. "That's my girl."

"Gabby, get off her." Topaz said. "Let the girl breath."

"No I'm fine." Noel said. "Just a tough duel is all."

"CHEATER!"

The girls looked up at Kasumi, frantic and her hair messing up.

"You cheated!" Kasumi continued. "That Explosive Soul Card is on the Forbidden list! You Cheated! That's forfeit! I win!"

"Oh my god..." Noel sighed. "You do realize that Valkyria Majestaria is on that list too right? So if we go by your rules, you cheated. That's forfeit. I win."

"NO NO NO NOOOO!" Kasumi screamed. "THAT'S DIFFERENT! IT'S MY CARD! I HAVE TO WIN! I HAVE TO! I HAVE TO WI-"

SLAP!

Noel had slapped Kasumi across the face to calm her and grabbed her at the shoulders.

"Stop it!" Noel said to her. "Are you listening to yourself? You'll scare away all your friends if you act like-"

"I HAVE NO FRIENDS!" Kasumi shouted back. "Everyday I deal with student president issues, which is just everyone complaining about stuff I can't do! When I tell them that, they throw insults at me. Everyday I come to this fountain just so I can wallow in my self pity!"

Noel stared at her, watching as Kasumi's eyes teared up.

"And you know whose fault it is?" Kasumi asked.

"I know..." Noel said. "...it's my faul-"

"Mine." Kasumi stated. "It's all my fault. When I left for Niagara Falls my first year, I acted like such a horrible person...so everyone treated me as such. I hated it. I couldn't wait till next year till you enrolled here. But when you did, you made friends with them and forgot about me."

"Oh Kasumi..." Noel said. She then hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Kasumi said. "I just wanted to have my one friend back. I am sick of being alone"

"Awwww!" Gabby said hugging both girls now. "Don't worry Kasy-wasy! We'll be your friends! And You can hang out with us any time you want!"

"Do you have to call me 'Kasy-wasy'?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, I do." Gabby answered as she rubbed her cheek against Kasumi's.

"This is uncomfortable." Kasumi said.

"Now you know how I feel." Noel told her.

The three girls shared one big group hug. Topaz smiled as she watched the girls share a moment, then saw Li Mei smiling.

"Happy now, are we?" Topaz asked.

"I'm not sure." Li Mei said. "Kasumi is though. It's refreshing."

"Yeah." Topaz said, patting Li Mei's head.

"Don't do that." Li Mei said.

"Sorry." Topaz apologized removing her hand.

"All right, everybody!" Noel said to the girls. "Snow cones for everybody, on me!"

"I don't think so. You're dad cut you off, remember?" Gabby reminded.

"Oh yeah T_T" Noel began to tear up again. "Waaah!"

"Come on, let's get back to the job hunt." Topaz sighed.

"Noel, you need a job? I think I can help you with that." Kasumi said.

"Really?" Noel asked.

* * *

Noel was wearing a stupid hat and a stupid apron at the ice cream shoppe. She looked stupid and she felt stupid as she stood behind the counter.

"May I take your order?" Noel asked a customer in a monotone voice.

She glanced over at the girls, sitting at a table smiling and laughing at her.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat**

**Mike McFarland **as **Christian Kennat**

**Crispin Freeman** as **Auron Skyler**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Brandon Potter **as **Landon Foster**

**Dave Wittenberg** as **Bryan "Bronze" Lewis**

**Cherami Leigh** as **Li Mei**

**Brina Palencia **as **Kasumi Griffian  
**

******Kyle Hebert **as**Eric Hester**

**Micah Solusod** as **Rice Chudzinski**

and

**Troy Baker** as **Colin Kennat**

* * *

**Noel's Cards**

Fabled Boost

Spell/Equip

You can only activate this card while your Life Points are 2000 or less and can only be equipped to a "Fabled" monster. Double the ATK of the monster equipped with this card.

Explosive Soul Star

Trap

The effects of this card cannot be negated. When your opponent declares an attack, you can destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

**Kasumi's Cards**

Valkyria Rose

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 800 DEF 700)

Level 2/EARTH

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, add 1 "Valkyria" Tuner from your Deck to your hand.

Blowback Magic

Trap

When this face-down card is destroyed while you control a Spellcaster-type monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the monster with the lowest ATK you control.

Revenge of the Valkyria

Trap

When a "Valkyria" monster you control is destroyed by your opponent: Increase the ATK of all monsters you control by 500 and decrease the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 500.

Valkyria Roxie

Spellcaster/Tuner (ATK 1650 DEF 900)

Level 4/WIND

When this card is used as a Material Monster for a Synchro or Xyz Summon: Increase that monster's ATK by 600.

Valkyria Electra

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 1600 DEF 1300)

Level 4/LIGHT

If you control a face-up "Valkyria" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card in your hand.

Valkyria Blaze

Spellcaster/Effect (ATK 2000 DEF 850)

Level 4/FIRE

If there are no WATER monsters on the field; You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle: Increase the ATK of this card by 400.

Valkyria Majestaria

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect (ATK 4200 DEF 3000)

Level 10/LIGHT

1 "Valkyria" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner "Valkyria" monsters

This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn; You can activate each of the following effects: *Negate the effect of a Spell Card and destroy it. *Negate the effect of a Trap Card and destroy it. *Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Valkyria" monster from your Graveyard. A monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack on the turn it is summoned.

Valkyria Estelle

Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 1900)

Rank 4/LIGHT

2 Level 4 Monsters

If you Xyz Summoned this monster using only "Valkyria" monsters: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 500 (This also becomes this monster's original ATK and DEF). Once per turn; You can detach 1 Xyz Material Monster from this card to destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to the controller of that card.

Valkyria Martyrdom

Trap/Counter

When a monster you control is selected as the target for an attack or a card effect: Pay half of your Life Points and change that target to a "Valkyria" monster you control.

* * *

"Be honest. If you were a girl would you like this?"

Christian was speaking with Auron outside of the Ice cream Shoppe. Christian was showing Auron a small glass figurine that fit in his hand. The Figurine was a detailed sculpture of a Blue-eyes White Dragon.

"You bought that thing for a girl?" Auron asked. "Seems out of character for you."

"This girl is special." Christian told him. "I've been saving up to buy this damn thing. She really likes dragons."

"Well who is she?" Auron asked.

"None of your damn business." Christian said as he opened the door to the Shoppe. "I'm going to give it to her, when I see her alone so-"

Christian stopped when he saw the girls sitting at a table. He hid the figurine behind his back as fast as he could, but that was the least of the problem now. A Good looking guy, with a million dollar smile, was at the girl's table.

"So Gabriella, how about it?" The guy asked.

"Um..uh.." Gabby struggleed to speak up.

"She'd love to." Topaz said for her. "Tomorrow for lunch."

"Perfect." The guy said. His arrogant expression apparent. "I'll see you."

The guy walked away and bumped into Auron on the way out.

"Watch it Asshole!" the guy said as he walked away.

"Geez," Auron said. "What the hell's that guy's problem?" He looked over at Christian, but he was gone. Auron noticed small drops of blood leading to the mens restroom.

* * *

"DAMN IT"! Christian snapped as he placed the broken glass of the figurine into the sink. He turned on the sink and washed the broken glass fragments out of his bloody hands. "That son of a bitch...that Son of a-" Christian took his sunglasses and threw them at the wall. "-BITCH!"

The Glasses broke against the wall. Christian took some deep breaths, placed his elbows on the sink and used his hands to cover his face. He peeked through his fingers at mirror, and saw the reflection of his red eyes.


	9. Omnia aequa et amoris bello

**Man I have had a rough couple of weeks. Computer crash, data lost, Lotta work and On top of that I'm getting ready for Collosalcon at the start of Next month so everything been a cluster. Here is the next chapter, nothing important to say except that I've switched from Underlining New Oc's and Oc Cards to Bolding them cause Fanficiton just wants to keep SCREWING WITH ME! but I digress...OH and I forgot if you'd like to Submit an Oc for the story, PM me and we'll talk. I'm not accepting a lot but I know how people love to see their Oc's in stories.**

**So Please Review Below, Let me know! ^^**

* * *

"_When angry, count to four. When very angry, swear." _- Mark Twain

* * *

*Slifer Red Dorms, Christian's room, 8:30 P.M.*

Christian had finished wrapping the bandages around his hands. He made sure it was tight so the bleeding would stop. The window to the room was open to let in a nice summer evening breeze.

"Stupid Statue..." he muttered to himself. "...Waste of money anyway."

Knock knock Knock.

There was a knock on Christian's door. As it opened, Gabby poked her head in. "Heeey!" She said with a smile. "I got cookies." She entered the room, then noticed the traces of blood around the room and Christian's head. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Christian said. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't give me that." Gabby said. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing!" Christian snapped. "Let it go!"

"Ok, geez, calm down." Gabby said. She set the bag of cookies on the bed. "At least let me see your hands."

Gabby reached for his hands, but Christian just knocked her hand away. Gabby just looked at him for a minute.

"They're fine." Christian said. He went over to the side of the bed, where he had put his broken sunglasses and knocked them into the trash. Then he opened a drawer, which was filled with the same brand of sunglasses, and pulled out a new pair.

"Chris..." Gabby spoke. "You're really starting to worry me."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your date?" Christian asked irked.

"Oh...you heard about that huh?" Gabby asked.

"Heard about it? I saw it happen!"

"Hey I'm sorry. Topaz pretty much set it up! What was I supposed to do?"

"Say no!"

"And say what? 'Sorry I can't date you cause I have secret Boyfriend?' That wouldn't work."

"That Doesn't matter! We are in a relationship! You're not allowed to date anyone else!"

"Oh you are one to talk! You go out with tons of different girls-in front of me Most of the time!"

"That's different!"

"...HOW? !"

"CAUSE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH JUDE!"

"So if it was ANYONE else, you wouldn't have a problem with it? !"

"You want to go out with every guy at Niagara? ! GO Ahead! It'll show everyone at school just how loose you are!"

"God! You Are such a Jackass! Perhaps everything I was told about IS true! You're just an uncaring, selfish, bastard!"

"Then GO! If that's what you think Go! You can sleep in your own damn bed tonight!"

"Perhaps I'll sleep in Jude's bed Instead!"

Gabby stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut on her way out. Christian, in his frustration, flipped his whole mattress over, sending the bag of cookies Gabby left flying across the room and out the open window.

* * *

Gabby stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. She then flopped down onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Her room was pretty empty; not a lot of materials in there and wasn't at all colorful.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

There was a knock on her door, but she just ignored it.

"Gabriella, darling, is everything all right?" A formal feminine voice spoke through the door. The voice belonged to **_Mari Stark_** (Age 18), Noble debutante, Scion, and Eldest daughter of the Noble Stark Family of Fulchester England (and Yes, you HAVE to announce that in every chapter when you introduce this Character! -_- ).

"Go away!" Gabby cried. Her plea was muffled by the pillow.

Mari opened the door and peeked her head in. Her golden curled locks jingled through the door as her violet eyes looked at the poor crying girl.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I can't leave you like this." Mari said as she entered the room and sat at the end of Gabby's bed. "And I'm afraid I heard your argument with Christian."

Gabby lifted her head off the pillow and looked at her. "Your room is three floors above him, how did you hear?" she questioned.

"You were both pretty loud." Mari answered. "But I have to say, you and Christian? I'm impressed."

"Don't be." Gabby said, burying her head in the pillow. "Hef's a -ig, -at fig."

"A fig?" Mari asked.

"A -IG, -AT, YuuuuuG!"

"A yug?" Mari asked. "I can't understand you with your pillow like that."

"Never mind." Gabby said, rolling onto her back. "He's just a big dummy."

"Well, don't you worry, darling." Mari assured. "We'll make him pay for hurting you."

"You'll what?" Gabby asked. "How?"

"Darling, I'm a debutante." Mari said. "I know a thing or two about making men cry."

* * *

During lunch, Noel, Topaz and Li Mei were sitting at a table together. Noel looked around the cafeteria because something seemed to be off.

"Dang it, where's Gabby at?" Noel asked.

"Probably getting ready for her date." Topaz answered.

"A date?" Noel and Li Mei asked at the same time.

"That's right." Topaz confirmed. "Yesterday at the ice cream shoppe, Jude Hollaland asked her out."

"Jude Hollaland? !" Noel questioned. "That guy is such a creep!"

"What do you mean?" Li Mei asked.

"All that guy wants is a one night stand." Noel responded. "He doesn't care about girls."

"Speaking from experience, Noel?" Topaz teased.

"Oh, God, don't remind me!" Noel reacted. "I am SO glad your brother actually stalked me on that date."

"I don't want to know the details." Li Mei expressed.

"I know Jude has had problems in the past, but he really does seem to be acting more mature recently." Topaz stated.

"I still don't want Gabby to go out with him." Noel said. "It's just-GAH! It creeps me out!"

"Well, Gabby needs this." Topaz said. "She hasn't dated a guy since she first came here and she hasn't flirted with any other guys. I was beginning to worry she might have been... you know."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Li Mei stated.

"And the way she groped you every day, Noel, I was really concerned." Topaz said.

"I should have just hooked her up with Christian." Noel said. "It would have been a lot better that way."

"Excuse me." Li Mei said as she walked away from the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room specifically designated for the school's Duel Team, Landon was standing at the door, looking around. He goes back inside where Bronze, Auron and Eric were. Auron was leaning against the wall while everyone else was sitting down.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Landon asked. "We said the meeting was at lunch, right?"

"We're missing Christian, Noel and Gabby." Auron responded. "They're probably just running late."

"The girls I understand." Landon said. "Women are always 10 minutes late, but Christian's always the first guy here. That concerns me."

"Actually," Bronze spoke up. "Last night in the dorm, I heard Christian and Gabby actually in an argument."

"Argument about what?" Auron asked.

Bronze shrugged. "I dun know. I just heard the screaming. They were a couple floors above me. Hey, if he comes in, just don't bring it up. It might be sensitive."

Just as Bronze said that, Christian came in. "All right, let's get this started."

"So what were you and Gabby arguing about last night?" Auron asked casually.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT BEING SENSITIVE? !" Bronze asked.

"I asked him sensitively." Auron answered a rhetorical question.

"None of your damn business is what we argued about." Christian growled.

"Whoa, Christian, you all right man?" Landon asked.

"No! I'm not all right!" Christian answered angrily. "I'm pissed off! When I'm pissed off, I hit things! And you're standing a little too close!"

Landon stepped back and put Bronze between him and Christian.

"Guys, maybe we should call it a day." Eric suggested.

"No! No! I came here, so let's talk, all right? !" Christian said in a loud voice and as soon as he did, Li Mei was standing in the doorway.

"Christian." Li Mei spoke up, the whole room's attention drawn toward her. "A word, please?"

Christian took a deep breath and left the room with Li Mei. They went into the hall and out of ear shot. "Well what do you want?" Christian asked.

Li Mei turned to face him and held up her hand to his face. "Please calm down." Li Mei said. "You are upset, understandably so, but you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Christian retorted. "Gabby is going out with a Bag of Shit and we had a fight. Tell me! How the HELL am I supposed to calm down? !"

"It's not you."

"...What?"

"These aren't your feelings." Li Mei explained. "They belong to that other voice inside you."

Christian paused. "I-...wasn't expecting that." he said.

"I can feel it inside you." Li Mei continued. "It is forcing you to feel this way. Feeding off your anger and fear. Trying to get stronger."

"Yeah...that sounds about right." Christian said with a smirked.

Li Mei looked up with some surprise in his reaction. "I...beg your...pardon?" she asked.

Christian patted Li Mei on the head. "Thanks." she said. "I was so upset I actually forgot about it. Stupid me."

Christian began to walk away leaving Li Mei behind. Landon peeked his head out the door and saw Christian leaving.

"Hey! Where YOU going?" Landon called out to him.

"I'm ditching." Christian said without turning around and waving his hand in the air.. "I need a coffee. Club dismissed."

* * *

Gabby was waiting outside the school standing around. Mari was standing right next to her holding up a pair of binoculars, scouring the area.

"Now where is he?" Mari wondered. "Drat, I can't see anything with these things."

"You take the lens caps off?" Gabby asked.

Mari then looked at the top of the binoculars and popped the lens caps off.

"Oh, there we go." Mari said. Mari then looked through it and saw a giant spider looking right at her. "EEEEEKKK!"

Mari dropped the binoculars, ran behind Gabby and the tiny spider climbed up a nearby tree to get away from the crazy lady.

"Ulch, what a vulgar insect!" Mari shouted.

"I'm pretty sure it's an arachnid." Gabby said.

"Whatever." Mari replied.

"Gabriella." A male voice came from nearby. The voice came from **_Jude Hollaland_** (Age 19), who was approaching the ladies. He was as smug and arrogant as he looked. "You ready to go?"

"Go?" Gabby asked. "Go where?"

"Cafe Arisato." Jude answered. "Don't tell me you actually eat the crap at this school."

"You know what they say? A third wheel is one too many or one too short." Mari said. "I'll let you two be."

Before Mari left, Gabby grabbed her arm and whispered to her. "But what about Chris?"

"Don't worry, darling." Mari responded. "I'll take care of him." With a smirk, Mari left the two alone.

"Shall we go?" Jude asked.

Gabby nodded and began walking with him.

"Now I know you're friends with Noel." Jude said. "I'm pretty sure she said some...less than flattering things about me."

"You tried to force yourself on her in an alley." Gabby bluntly said.

"That's half true." Jude said. ''After an...ok evening, I tried to make a move on Noel. She rejected me and, I'll admit, I became a little forceful. Didn't know how to take no for an answer. That idiot Landon then shows up and kicks my ass. I swear that I changed after that, I'm not just some hit it and quit it guy. I want to show you the respect you deserve."

"That's nice." Gabby said.

"Either you'll warm up to me and we'll be great together," Jude continued. "or you get a free meal out of it."

* * *

At Cafe Arisato, Christian was sitting on a stool at the cafe counter already drinking a coffee black.

_"Forget about her. You don't need her. You still have me."_

"Are you a sexy brunette? No, I didn't think so." Christian responded.

_"I have the potential to give you powers you can't imagine. All you have to do is release your anger more often. I'll get stronger this way."_

"Maybe I don't want the powers you can give me." Christian said. "Maybe I just want to have a normal life. Think about it. What a concept."

_"Boy, from the moment you were born, you would never get a normal life."_

"Yeah, well, piss off." Christian told the voice in his head.

"Like talking to yourself, huh?" A guy who sat down next to Christian said. Christian looked to the right and saw that it was Prof. Edge that sat down. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be teaching class?" Christian asked.

"Good point." Prof. Edge responded. "Guess you and I had the same idea."

"How is it with teachers like you our school is ranked third in the world?" Christian questioned.

"Because the teachers are so damn good, we don't need to teach out students." Prof. Edge answered.

"Yeah, whatever." Christian said. "Do you at least got a smoke?"

"I thought you quit."

"I thought I did, too."

"Sorry, been clean for 3 years now. Not one ounce of nicotine."

"Fantastic." Christian sighed.

Prof. Edge didn't stay long and left $20 on the counter for Christian. "Well, make sure you come to class when you're done. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"What, we can't do it here?" Christian asked.

Prof. Edge didn't answer and simply walked away. Christian then took the $20 and slipped it into his pocket. Christian kept his focus on his ever-shrinking coffee until he heard two voices behind him.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick. Order for me, will ya?"

*That was Gabby's voice.* Christian thought. *Ah, crap! I hope she doesn't spot me. She'll probably think I'm stalking her or something.*

"Sure thing." A second voice said.

*Jude... I'm going to kick his...* Christian thought. *Calm down... Take a deep breath...*

Gabby went off to the ladies' room as Jude went up to the counter to order. He went up right next to Christian and could hear him breathing deeply.

"Hey, Superstar Junior!" Jude spoke. "What brings you here?"

"The coffee." Christian answered. "What brings you here?"

Jude sat down next to him and starts to make polite small talk.

"Gabriella Mustang." Jude told him. "I'm currently on a date with the hottest girl in school."

"Good for you." Christian said before thinking. *Keep talking and I'll break your teeth!*

"I know, right?" Jude said. "I'll admit, after what happened with your sister, I didn't think I'd get anywhere near her. But with an ass that fine, I just had to go for it."

"Dude, come on. I'm trying to drink a coffee here and I've got food coming." Christian said. *Keep pushing your luck, asshole!*

"Come on, don't think you haven't thought about it!" Jude said. "A girl that fine, someone needs to nail that and quick."

"Really? Just that? You don't want to build a relationship or nothing?" Christian asked.

"Oh, I can fake that shit just fine." Jude told him. "The important thing is getting her to spend the night. I got a hotel room booked and everything all ready."

Christian gripped his coffee cup a little tightly, but kept a calm demeanor on his face.

"I really don't think Gabby's the kind of girl that would let you do stuff like that." Christian stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Jude responded. "Maybe I should just get her some alcohol. Ya know loosen her up a bit. Maybe then she'll be more willing."

"Ah, no." Christian said.

Christian then smashed the coffee cup against Jude's head, causing hard, sharp clay shards to fly around the area and open up a ghastly wound on the side of Jude's head. Add that with the hot coffee and Jude was in serious pain.

"CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? !" Jude yelled.

Christian then grabbed Jude by the collar, drags him across the floor and held him up against a window.

"YOU GOT SOME FUCKING NERVE TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Christian shouted furiously. "SHE IS NOT A TOY FOR YOU TO JUST USE AND THROW AWAY!"

"Well why the fuck do you care? !" Jude asked, blood streaming down the side of his face now.

Christian punched him in the face hard.

"Hey, break it up! Break it up! Break it up!" Prof. Edge came running in and held the two away from each other. It seemed he didn't leave as first thought. "You guys are not on campus! You can't kill each other here!" Prof. Edge kept the two at arms' length away from each other, but Christian looked like he had a killer look on his face. "Both of you go back to campus and finish this like men or the manager here will call the cops and haul your asses to jail!"

Christian knocked Prof. Edge's hand away. "Screw this shit!" Christian shouted as he left the cafe. He did not notice that Gabby was standing outside the women's restroom and saw the whole thing.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without incident, but word spread real fast about the fight between Christian and Jude at Cafe Arisato.

"Oh, God, Christian..." Noel sighed as she heard the news from Topaz. "What did Jude do to get Christian so mad?"

"From what I heard, Jude was just talking trash." Topaz responded. "They're going to be Tubro Dueling actually to settle it."

"Ugh, Turbo Dueling, I don't understand why guys like that so much." Noel said.

"Come on, it's exciting." Topaz said. "Don't tell me you never fantasized about the wind blowing in your hair, Dueling legends like Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo."

"I'd hardly call those guys legends-Hey, Gabby!" Noel exclaimed. She saw Gabby walking down the hall and called out to her. Gabby seemed to be in a bit of a daze, but she waved back at them. "I'm sorry about what Christian did on your date. It was uncalled for."

"No, it's all right, actually." Gabby said. "I managed to overhear them talking and heard that Jud-ass planned to have me drink a little something so he could take advantage of me."

"That CREEP!" Noel shouted. "I can't-Actually, I CAN believe he'd stoop that low! What a CREEP!"

"Gabby, I'm so sorry." Topaz apologized. "It's all my fault for having you go out with him. I thought he really changed."

"At least Christian was there to put the guy in his place." Noel said. "Lucky you."

"Yeah, I kind of saw that, too." Gabby said, rubbing her arm. "He was... really scary."

Noel came close and wrapped her arm around the shoulder of her best friend. "Don't worry. Christian would never hurt any of us. Now why don't we go to the Duel track and watch him kick Jude's ass for a second time?"

Gabby said nothing and half-smiled.

* * *

The School's Duel Runner Garage was not large. Only a hand full of Students at the school know how to ride the Duel Runners, there were several prototype Runners for students to work on and practice. As of right now, no one was in the garage, allowing Mari to sneak in undetected. She was Carrying a Box and wearing oven mitts over her hands that were holding the box away from her.

"Now where is it?" Mari asked herself.

She looked around until she found Christian's Duel runner. It was a Black and Red TX-AC 4000 Model with 3 turbo engines, a Neo-Energy engine, wing plates for gliding over ditches, reinforced Titanium plating, and cup holders. It was a masterful product of the Clairorx Duel Runner Corporation...TM.

"Ah, there you are!" Mari said walking over to Christian's runner. She put the box down and lifted the top off of it.

"Oh dear...oh dear..." Poor girl looking like she was about to have a heart attack as she reached her oven mitt hands into the Box and brought out a Tarantula.

"Oh dear-Oh dear-Oh dear-Oh dear-Oh dear-Oh dear-" she put the Tarantula on top of the Duel Runner. "Purell-Purell-Purell-Purell-Purell-" Mari franticly ripped the mitts off, reached into her pocket pulled out some Purell and rubbed it all over her hands. "OH thank heavens."

"Mari, what are you doing?" Someone asked.

Mari turned around and saw Kasumi looming over her shoulder.

"Uh, Kasumi, I was just-uh-" Mari stuttered.

"Putting a giant, disgusting spider in Christian's Duel Runner right before his big Duel?" Kasumi guessed.

"So what if I am? !" Mair asked. "Once Christian sees this spider, he will freak out and be completely distracted from his Duel, probably losing! I will not forgive this man for breaking the heart of my close friend!"

Kasumi crossed her arms. "Breaking your friend's heart or YOUR heart?"

"He dumped me after only three months our freshman year!" Mari shouted. "And now he's going to do the same thing to my friend!"

"You do realize Christian is the brother to one of my best friends, right?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah..." Mari responded.

"But I hate him, so you can do whatever the hell you want." Kasumi stated.

"Kasumi, darling, you are such a gem." Mari said.

The spider crawled through the creaks in the Duel Runner and hid itself within the machine.

* * *

At the school's race track, students had all arrived to watch the Duel that was about to happen. Noel, Gabby and Topaz all arrived and Noel looked up to see that Li Mei had found some seats for the rest of the girls.

"Right up here." Noel pointed in Li Mei's direction.

The girls all went up to take their seats just as Christian came out onto the track, riding his Duel Runner. He wore a helmet with a dark visor that was as opaque as his sunglasses. As Christian came out, there was a loud cheer for him from the students, but he paid no mind to it.

_"It seems they heard what you did."_

"So?" Christian asked.

_"Don't you see? Sometimes letting out your anger is a good thing."_

"Yeah, just next time, let's make sure we rip the guy's nose off." Christian said.

_"Herherherher. I like the way you think, boy."_

Just then, Jude rode up in a half-wheely Nekozawa TZ model imported from Japan's Kaiba Corporation... TM. Jude had his head bandaged up and had a huge bruise under his left eye.

"My God, Jude, you're uglier than before." Christian said.

"I hope you crash." Jude growled.

"Duelists, are you ready?" The PA asked.

Christian and Jude were both at the starting line, ready to race and the starting light began to flash.

"Speed World 2 is now active." The computer system said.

Yellow... Yellow... Yellow... Yellow... Green!

Christian and Jude both raced off. Christian clearly had the superior Duel Runner as he was able to race ahead of Jude and make the first turn, giving him him the first turn as per Turbo Dueling rules.

**Christian (LP 4000)(SC 0) Jude (LP 4000)(SC 0)**

Christian drew his first card. "First, I send Perfect Machine King from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Machine Prince (Lv.5 2000/1000)! Then I Normal Summon the Tuner monster **Robotic Soldier** (Lv.4 1900/1400)! I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Jude then drew his next card and both players gained a Speed Counter.

**Christian (LP 4000)(SC 1) Jude (LP 4000)(SC 1)**

"First I summon Wind-Up Magician (Lv.4 600/1800)!" Jude said. "Since I successfully summoned a Wind-Up monster, I can Special Summon Wind-Up Shark (Lv.4 1500/1300) from my hand! Now I activate the one of the effects of Wind-Up Shark, which is to increase Wind-Up Magician's Level by 1! And since I activated the effect of a Wind-Up monster, Wind-Up Magician's effect activates allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Wind-Up monster from my Deck in defense mode! I summon Wind-Up Soldier (Lv.4 1800/1200)! Then I'll use Wind-Up Soldier's effect to increase his Level by 1 and his attack power by 400! Now I overlay my Level 5 Wind-Up Magician and Wind-Up Soldier to Xyz Summon Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh (Rank 5 2600/1900)! Now I detach one of his Xyz Material to destroy 2 Set cards on the field! Since there's only one, meaning yours, it's destroyed!"

Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh destroyed Christian's face-down Interdimensional Matter Transporter.

"Zenmaioh, attack Robotic Soldier!" Jude declared his attack.

Zenmaioh destroyed Robotic Soldier and inflicted Christian with 700 points of damage.

**Christian (LP 3300)(SC 1) Jude (LP 4000)(SC 1)**

"Since my Shark can't attack your Machine Prince, I'll just set a card face-down and end my turn!" Jude said.

* * *

Up in the stands the girls were watching from their seats.

"My goodness they're going fast." Topaz said. "This can be very dangerous if they're not careful."

"COME ON CHRISTIAN!" Noel screamed while jumping out of her seat. "RAM 'EM OFF THE ROAD!"

"You're Not helping!" Topaz said pulling Noel back down to her seat.

Li Mei looked at Topaz who seemed to be dazing off in worry. Li Mei put her hand on Gabby's shoulder to reassure her.

"He'll be ok." Li Mei said to Gabby.

"Huh?" Gabby asked looking at Li Mei from her daze. "Oh..sure."

"You're not worry about him crashing?" Li Mei asked. "Why are you so concerned?"

"...I..." Gabby tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

Li Mei just nodded. "I see." she said. "You should talk to him about your worries then."

* * *

Christian drew his next card and both players gained a Speed Counter.

**Christian (LP 3300)(SC 2) Jude (LP 4000)(SC 2)**

"I summon Robotic Knight (Lv.4 1600/1800) in defense mode!" Christian said. "Machine Prince, attack Wind-Up Shark!"

Machine Prince slashed Wind-Up Shark with his saber, destroying it and inflicting Jude with 500 points of damage.

**Christian (LP 3300)(SC 2) Jude (LP 3500)(SC 2)**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!" Christian said.

Jude then drew his next card and both players gained a Speed Counter.

**Christian (LP 3300)(SC 3) Jude (LP 3500)(SC 3)**

"I activate the Trap Call of the Haunted to bring back the Perfect Machine King (Lv.8 2700/1500) in my Graveyard!" Christian said. "Since Zenmaioh can only destroy face-down cards, activating my Trap before your monster's effect does prevents you from destroying it!"

"Doesn't matter!" Jude said. "I summon Wind-Up Knight (Lv.4 1800/1200)! Then I equip my Knight with the face-down card Blast with Chain to increase his attack power by 500! Wind-Up Knight, attack Robotic Knight!"

"Hold on!" Christian responded. "I use one of Machine Prince's effects! I can banish a Trap Card in my Graveyard to destroy your Blast with Chain!"

"You idiot!" Jude reacted. "When Blast with Chain is destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy a card on the field! Namely your Perfect Machine King!"

The Blast with Chain had its fuse set and Wind-Up Knight threw the dynamite at Perfect Machine King, destroying him.

"Our Knights might be caught in a stalemate, but Zenmaioh can still destroy your Machine Prince!" Jude stated.

Zenmaioh attacked Machine Prince and destroyed him, inflicting Christian with 600 points of damage.

**Christian (LP 2700)(SC 3) Jude (LP 3500)(SC 3)**

"Who's the idiot now?" Christian asked. "When Machine Prince is destroyed in battle, I can bring back Perfect Machine King from my Graveyard!"

"Damn it!" Jude growled. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Christian drew his next card and both players gained a Speed Counter.

**Christian (LP 2700)(SC 4) Jude (LP 3500)(SC 4)**

"First, since I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I activate the Speed Spell-Monster Reincarnation!" Christian said. "I discard a card from my hand to bring back a monster from my Graveyard and I'm taking Machine Prince! Now since I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I activate the Speed Spell-Speed Fusion to fuse Machine Prince and Dark Magician Girl in my hand to create **Technopath Magician** (Lv.7 2450/2000)!"

Dark Magician Girl wearing parts of the Machine Prince armor over her original attire appeared on the field.

"Also, since I have 2 other Machines on the field, Perfect Machine King gains 1000 attack points!" Christian stated. "500 for each one! I switch Robotic Knight to attack mode! Now Perfect Machine King will attack Zenmaioh!"

Perfect Machine King was about to punch Arsenal Zenmaioh, but Wind-Up Knight got in the way and negated the attack.

"Once each time my Knight is on the field, he can negate the attack that's targeting a Wind-Up monster!" Jude explained.

"But Technopath Magician will destroy your Knight!" Christian stated.

Technopath Magician destroyed Wind-Up Knight and inflicted Jude with 650 points of damage.

**Christian (LP 2700)(SC 4) Jude (LP 2850)(SC 4)**

"I end my turn!" Christian said.

Jude then drew his next card and both players gained a Speed Counter.

**Christian (LP 2700)(SC 5) Jude (LP 2850)(SC 5)**

"Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh, attack Robotic Knight now!" Jude declared his attack.

"I use the effect of Technopath Magician!" Christian said. "Which allows me to activate Spell Cards from my hand during your turn! I activate the **Speed Spell-Technopath Summoning**! I should mention that these Speed Spells don't require Speed Counters; simply having Technopath Magician on the field is enough! Now Technopath Summoning allows me to Special Summon a Level 7 monster from my Extra Deck and it's selected as an attack target! I'm summoning out **Elite Robotic Knight** (Lv.7 2100/2600) in defense mode!"

A more advanced and royal-looking version of Robotic Knight appeared on the field and went in front of Robotic Knight. The attack was successfully stopped and neither monster was destroyed.

"I summon a monster face-down in defense mode and set one card face-down!" Jude said. "That ends my turn!"

Christian drew his next card and both players gained a Speed Counter.

**Christian (LP 2700)(SC 6) Jude (LP 2850)(SC 6)**

"Perfect Machine King, attack Zenmaioh!" Christian declared his attack.

Perfect Machine King punched Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh and destroyed it, inflicting Jued with 1600 points of damage.

**Christian (LP 2700)(SC 6) Jude (LP 1250)(SC 6)**

"Haha!" Jude laughed. "I activate the Trap Time Machine! This will bring back my Zenmaioh back to the field!"

"Robotic Knight, attack his face-down monster!" Christian continued his assault.

Robotic Knight attacked Wind-Up Honeybee (Lv.1 100/300) and destroyed it.

"Since you destroyed my Honeybee, I can Special Summon a Wind-Up monster from my Deck!" Jude pointed out. "I'm going to summon another Wind-Up Knight!"

"Technopath Magician, attack Wind-Up Knight!" Christian said.

"I activate the Trap Zenmailstrom!" Jude responded. "By tributing a Wind-Up monster with 1500 or more attack points, I can Special Summon a Wind-Up monster from my hand and another from my Deck with the same attack points! I tribute Zenmaioh to summon another Wind-Up Soldier and a third Wind-Up Knight! Then I use one of my Knights to negate your Magician's attack!"

Wind-Up Knight negated Technopath Magician's attack.

"Elite Robotic Knight, attack!" Christian declared another attack.

"I negate that attack using my other Knight!" Jude said as his other Wind-Up Knight negated Elite Robotic Knight's attack.

"Now you can't use your Knights' effects anymore!" Christian stated. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

* * *

"RAM HIM OFF THE ROAD ALREADY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? !" Noel screamed.

"Noel, will you shut up about that? !" Topaz asked. "This isn't NASCAR!"

While Topaz tried to calm down the overexcited Noel, Mari came up to the girls.

"Gabby, darling." Mari said. "There you are. I just wanted to let you know I've taken care of our little problem."

"What do you mean 'take care of our little problem'?" Gabby asked.

Mari leans in and whispers. "I put a spider in Christian's Duel Runner. When he sees it, he'll be screaming and crying like a little baby."

Gabby stared at her blankly. "... Huh?"

On the jumbo screen above the track, the girls got a close-up of Christian's Runner and saw the tarantula crawl out of Christian's Runner and onto Christian's hand.

"What the hell is that?" Topaz asked.

"EW! It's a spider!" Noel screamed as she hid behind Topaz. "Somebody kill it! KILL IT! PLEASE!"

"This is it!" Mari exclaimed. "Watch as he freaks out!"

* * *

"Well hey there little guy." Christian said as he let the spider crawl on his arm. "What are you doing here? This is no place for a creature like you."

Christian then made a pit stop which allowed Jude to race ahead of him and Christian let the spider go into a safe area and continued on with the Duel. Spider seemed to watch Christian as he pulled out and continued the duel. Almost as if it were interested in the match...

* * *

Mari stood in the stands, pale white as a ghost from the shock of her failed plan.

"Wow, he sure was frightened by that." Gabby sarcastically commented.

"I don't understand." Mari said. "Spiders are terrifying, disgusting creatures. How could anyone not be afraid of them?"

"Just because you're afraid of spiders doesn't mean everyone is." Gabby responded.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" Noel continued to scream. "Topaz, kill it!"

"Noel, GET OFF ME!" Topaz yelled.

* * *

Jude drew his next card and both of them gained 1 Speed Counter.

**Christian (LP 2700)(SC 7) Jude (LP 1250)(SC 7)**

"I summon Wind-Up Warrior (Lv.4 1200/1800)!" Jude said. "Then I use his effect to increase his Level by 1 and his attack points by 600! Then I use my Soldier's effect to increase his Level by 1 and his attack by 400! Now I overlay my Level 5 Wind-Up Warrior and Wind-Up Soldier to Xyz Summon Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon (Rank 5 2600/1700)! Now I overlay my Level 4 Wind-Up Knights to Xyz Summon Wind-Up Zenmaister (Rank 4 1900/1500)! And for each Xyz Material it has Zenmaister gains 300 attack points! Now I detach one of Adreus' Xyz Materials to destroy your Perfect Machine King!"

Adreus took his red blade and slashed Perfect Machine King, destroying him.

"Adreus, attack Elite Robotic Knight!" Jude declared his attack.

Adreus destroyed Elite Robotic Knight and inflicted Christian with 500 points of damage.

**Christian (LP 2200)(SC 7) Jude (LP 1250)(SC 7)**

"Now Zenmaister will attack Robotic Knight!" Jude continued.

Wind-Up Zenmaister attacked Robotic Knight and destroyed him, inflicting Christian with 900 more points of damage.

**Christian (LP 1300)(SC 7) Jude (LP 1250)(SC 7)**

"I end my turn!" Jude said.

Christian drew his next card and both of them gained another Speed Counter.

**Christian (LP 1300)(SC 8) Jude (LP 1250)(SC 8)**

"I activate my face-down Trap **T****ech and Magic Burst**!" Christian said. "I can only activate this Trap during my turn while I have Technopath Magician out! I can return her to the Extra Deck and summon her Fusion Materials ignoring the summoning conditions! Then those monsters gain 500 attack points for each monster my opponent controls until the End Phase! So Dark Magician Girl (Lv.6 2000/1700) and Machine Prince come back each with 3000 attack points! Dark Magician Girl, attack Adreus!

Dark Magician Girl used her dark magic wan to create a stream of Magic that constricted Adreus and destroyed him inflicting Jude with 400 damage.

**Christian (LP 1300)(SC 8) Jude (LP 850)(SC 8)**

"Machine Prince, wipe out Zenmaister!"

Machine Prince attacked Zenmaister with a Red beam of light causing the monster to exploded and inflicted Jude with 500 points of damage.

**Christian (LP 1300)(SC 8) Jude (LP 350)(SC 8)**

"Now I got one last move to make." Chrisitan said holding a card. "I Activate the Effect of Speed World 2! I'll show the Speed Spell-Plentiful Bounty in my hand and pay 4 Speed Counters to hit you with 800 points of Damage.

The front of Christian's Runner shot a Green beam of light that struck Jude's Duel Runner and brought his life points down to 0.

**Christian (LP 1300)(SC 4) Jude (LP0)(SC 8)**

The crowd cheered with excitement as Jude's Duel Runner came to a stop and Christian continued on with a victory lap.

"Oh well." Mari said. "Maybe it is a good thing Christian won. That Jude guy is such a creep."

"That's what I said!" Noel stated.

The girls smiled at this good resolution until Li Mei appeared to be a little short of breath. Li Mei put both of her hands on her chest and it appeared as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"Li Mei, are you all right?" Topaz asked.

"The anger... it's..." Li Mei panted.

"Anger..." Gabby wondered.

* * *

Underneath the stands, hiding in the shadows, Raza stood and watched Christian take his victory lap.

"Aw, this is a happy ending." Raza said. "Too bad I prefer tragedies. Hehehehe! Nothing personal kid, but this might hurt a little bit."

* * *

Christian was just about to finish the victory lap, he felt a sudden pressure in the front of the Runner.

"What the-" Christian exclaimed.

The Runner began to tip a bit, Christian grabbed onto the handles, but the wheels suddenly locked up causing the Runner to flip and sending Christian off, hitting the ground and skid into the wall. The Runner crashes into the wall a few feet away from him the force continued its momentum away from Christian. The arena was stunned with silence.

"Oh my God, Chris." Noel muttered with her hands over her mouth.

* * *

"WOW! THAT WAS CLOSE! HAHAHAHA!" Raza cackled. "IF THAT THING WAS A FEW MORE INCHES TO THE RIGHT, IT WOULD HAVE TENDERIZED THE LITTLE SHIT! HAHAHAHA! THE ARE THE MOMENTS I LIVE FOR, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

* * *

...

_...A Black Sun...with a Ring of fire on the edge...That's all I see. The Black Sun...what does it..._

_..._

Christian opened his eyes from his weird dream. It took him several moments to regain full consciousness, but when he did he could feel pain all over his body.

"Gahh!" Was the only noise he could make when he tried to move. An Impossible task.

"You're awake." A Nurse said. Christian began to realize he was in the school's infirmary, been treated for ghastly wounds. "I'll go get your sister. She was worried about you."

As the nurse left Christian tried to sit up, but to no success. Almost immediately after the Nurse left, Gabby came into the Infirmary alone. "Chris!" she said as she hurried over to his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Painful." he answered. "Very painful. How's my runner?"

"Totaled." Gabby answered. "You can get it repaired, but it might be cheaper to get a new one."

"Screw that." Christian said. "I ain't doing that again."

Gabby smiled as she stayed by his bedside for a few moments.

After those few moments, Gabby kneeled down by the bed. "Chris..." she said. "We need to talk."

Christian sighed. "Oh no..." he muttered. "I think I know where this is going..."

"Chris, I'm scared." she said. "Scared of you. The way you been acting. You've been yelling and screaming, starting fights-you never started a fight before Christian, you only ever defended yourself. Even your dueling was more aggressive."

"Gabby, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Christian this isn't you!" Gabby continued. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "This isn't the same guy who taught the meaning of this game. This isn't the same guy who quit smoking because of my phobia. This isn't the same guy I fell in love with. I just don't know what to expect from you."

Christian heard enough and began to sit up. It hurt like hell, but he managed to sit up as Gabby stood up next to him. He turned his injured body toward her and held her hands.

"Ok let me level with you." Christian said. "I have issues. I've had them since I was a kid and sometimes...I can't control it." Gabby was about to turn away, but Christian pulled her back so she could look him in the eyes. "Gabby I love you! And I don't care what it takes I will overcome it. I helped you overcome your shortcomings right? All I ask is that you help me overcome mine."

Gabby couldn't help but cry. She wasn't crying out of sadness, anger, fear, or even happiness. She was just crying to let her stress out. She sat down on the bed next to Christian and hugged him.

"I love you so much." Gabby cried. "Promise me...Promise me that you'll do something about this."

"I Promise." Christian answered without hesitating. Gabby smiled up and Christian and kissed him passionately. They shared a moment they'd wish would never end...

...

"SURPRISE!"

The doors opened and EVERYONE from their friend group appeared.

"The Nurse siad you were awake so-" Noel started but froze when everyone realized that Christian and Gabby were in a loving embrace. The two stopped kissing and just stared at everyone.

Noel was frozen stone cold like a block of ice.

"Wow you and Gabby." Auron said to Christian. "Nice. Very Nice."

"Oh Gabby..." Topaz said shaking her head.

"Maaaaybe we should let these two have some privacy." Landon muttered as he began to push some of the friends away.

Noel hadn't moved since she froze. Even her expression remained unchanged.

"I think they broke Noel." Auron said. "Topaz help me with this."

Auron and Topaz each grabbed one of Noel's arms, picked her up, and carried her out as if she were a stone cold statue.

"This'll look great in the Garden." Auron remarked.

Noel's expression remained unchanged.

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat**

**Mike McFarland **as **Christian Kennat**

**Crispin Freeman** as **Auron Skyler**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Brandon Potter **as **Landon Foster**

**Dave Wittenberg** as **Bryan "Bronze" Lewis**

**Cherami Leigh** as **Li Mei**

**Brina Palencia **as **Kasumi Griffian**

**Kyle Hebert **as** Eric Hester**

**Melissa Fahn **as** Mari Stark**

**Newton Pittman** as** Jude Hollaland**

**Travis Willingham** as **Prof. Ryan Edge**

and

**Doug Erholtz** as **Raza Umbra Anguis**

* * *

**Christian's Cards**

**Robotic Soldier**

Machine/Tuner (ATK 1900 DEF 1400)

Level 4/FIRE

Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Machine-type monster on the field x300. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

**Technopath Magician**

Machine/Fusion/Effect (ATK 2450 DEF 2000)

Level 7/LIGHT

"Dark Magician Girl" + "Machine Prince"

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the following effects are activated: *This card is treated as a Spellcaster-type monster. *You can select 1 Spell Card you control and negate its effects. Return the selected card to your Deck, shuffle and draw 1 card. *You can activate Spell Cards from your hand during your opponent's turn.

**Speed Spell - Technopath Summoning**

Spell/Quickplay

This card can only be activated while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". Select 1 Level 7 monster from your Extra Deck and Special Summon it. The Special Summoned monster must be selected as an attack target during the turn you activate this card.

**Elite Robotic Knight**

Machine/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2100 DEF 2600)

Level 7/FIRE

1 Machine-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another Machine-type monster you control as an attack target.

**Tech and Magic Burst**

Trap

You can only activate this card during your turn while you control a face-up "Technopath Magician". Send "Technopath Magician" to the Extra Deck and Special Summon the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it (ignoring Summoning conditions). Increase the ATK of the monsters Special Summoned by this effect by 500 for each monster your opponent controls until the End Phase.

* * *

The Tarantula spider climbed along the side of the school building until it came to the deserted roof. A young woman wearing an old, black dress that was ripped at the end picked up the tarantula and held it in her delicate hands.

"Are you alright my sweet?" She said to the spider. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

As the woman nurtured the spider, Raza appeared behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Raza asked her. "This is my observation."

"Lord Sheh needs you in New Domino." The girl replied.

"I see." Raza replied. "Well have fun. I sure did!"

Raza was consumed by a wall of green flames and disappeared.

"Oh we will." The woman said petting her pet spider. "Won't we Arachnacard?"


	10. Servi Aráneam, Part 1

**Ok, I wrote this chapter. For those of you who are waiting for the Next Niagara Falls chapter, I thank you for being pertinent. It will be out the first few days of June. Also, for this Chapter, I made it into two parts to keep up the intensity. So remember:**

**Review**** Below, Let me Know! ^^**

* * *

_' "I excel at pulling strings!" said Arachne. "I'm a spider!" ' - __Rick Riordan_

* * *

*Cafe Arisato, 11:56 P.M.*

The Cafe was nearly deserted. The Cafe girl was closing for the night. On the patio of the Cafe, a single customer sat. The woman in the black dress sat at the table, with a single cup of coffee on the table. The woman's pale skin was glowing in the full moonlight as she tilted her head so she could hear the majestic roar of the waterfalls.

"My, this is such a beautiful place." The woman said. "It's such a shame what these people have done to the area. It's lost all its magic."

The cafe girl then comes up to the table. "Excuse me, Miss, you need to-"

"Raquel." The woman said, pronouncing her name. "I have a name and expect to be addressed by it, you loathsome cur. **_Raquel Regina Succo_**"

"'Cur'? ! You need to leave, Ms. Succo" The girl told her. "We're closed."

"How insulting." Raquel said. "First, you don't have any decency to bring me a cup of tea and instead bring me this garbage. Now you're telling me to leave? Did your parents ever teach you any manners?"

"First off, we don't serve tea here." The girl stated. "Second, that's not garbage; it's coffee. The best coffee in North America. Now you need to leave before I call the cops."

Raquel tilted her head slightly and glanced at the coffee girl with the corner of her eye. Suddenly, all the glass in the building shattered, from the cups to the windows. The fragments of glass flew in every direction as if a bomb had been set off. The coffee girl covered the back of her head and ducked as the glass flew by them. Once it was safe, the girl got up and looked at the restaurant, broken glass everywhere. Raquel got up and began to walk away.

"Looks like you still have some cleaning to do." Raquel said.

* * *

The following morning, the sun rose over the beautiful waterfall mist. It was the beginning of another peaceful day at Niagara Falls Academy.

"I FORBID THIS RELATIONSHIP!"

(Well, so much for that.)

In the school's infirmary, Noel was confronting her older brother. Christian was sitting up in the bed with the blanket around his legs and he was shirtless, showing all the bruises and scars he had. Sitting on the bed next to Christian was Gabby who was leaning against him as Christian held his arm around her.

"I forbid you two from ever seeing each other!" Noel shouted. "There! I have spoken!"

Christian dug into his ear as if he was pretending to remove some wax.

"Gabby, did you hear something?" Christian asked.

"Hear what?" Gabby asked.

"Sounds like a high-pitched whining sound." Christian said.

"I am not whiny!" Noel whined. "Gabby, don't forget best friend rule #3!"

"Sorry, Noel." Gabby said. "Hoes before bros. Or in this case, it's the other way around."

"Oh my God." Noel put her face in her hands. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since New Years." Christian answered.

"You two have been together this entire time? !" Noel questioned. "Gabby, you mean to tell me the entire time you were asking me to hook you up with him, you've been seeing him behind my back? !"

"Yeah." Gabby said. "I got to admit it was fun teasing you like that without you knowing anything."

"This is a total betrayal of my trust!" Noel shouted.

"You know what, Noel? Get over it." Christian told her. "We're all adults here and it's time you started acting like one."

Noel sighed and looked down on the ground. "Fine..." Noel turned around to leave the room, but then turned back around. "I'M TELLING MOM!"

Noel ran out of the room. Christian sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"God, my head hurts." Christian groaned.

"Well, I have to get to class." Gabby said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Gabby got up and left the room.

* * *

The students were in Class with Prof. Sten as he gave a lecture.

"-and therefore The Prima Firefly jelly makes an excellent lubricant to dangerous areas." Prof. Sten spoke...it seems he had gotten off track.

Prof. Sten would go on speeches like this whenever he got off track from the actual lecture. When this occasionally happened, students started chatting, doing other work or simply not give a crap. Noel was sitting in her seat, wearing her new headphones and listening to very bad music.

_Well it's midnight, damn right! We're wound up too tight! I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me_-

While Noel was listening, she felt a tap on the side of her headphones. She turned her head to see Gabby sitting in the seat next to her.

"-oel, -an -e -lease -alk?" Gabby spoke.

Noel barely heard her through the headphones, so she turned up the music so loud that Gabby could hear it next to her.

_WE'RE GOING OFF TONIGHT TO KICK OUT EVERY LIGHT, TAKE ANYTHING WE WANT, DRINK EVERYTHING IN SIGHT! WE'RE GOIN' TILL THE WORLD STOPS TURNING WHILE WE BURN IT TO THE GROUND TONIGHT!_

Gabby unplugged Noel's headphones from her MP3 player and the music died down.

"Stop that, Noel." Gabby told her. "You'll blow your ears out. This music doesn't fit you."

"No, but it's angry." Noel stated. "I find it very agreeable."

"You're being such a baby about this!" Gabby said.

"I am not!" Noel turns away, pouts and crosses her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm dating your brother, but we actually care about each other." Gabby stated.

"That is not the point, Gabby!" Noel argued. "I am upset that you both have been practically lying to me for 9 months!"

"So what? After Winter Break, was I supposed to tell you 'Hey, I'm dating your brother'?" Gabby sarcastically asked. "Would that have made you happier?"

"No, I'd still be pissed off!" Noel responded. "But I would have been less upset then than I am now!"

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Gabby said getting up from her desk. "These past nine months with your brother have been the happiest of my life and you'll just have to live with that."

Gabby then walks away, but quickly turns back and says. "Oh, and by the way, in those past nine months, you became an auntie! So nyah!"

"That is NOT funny!" Noel shouted.

Noel pressed her hands over her face and sighed, but then realized that everyone in the room was watching the two of them, including Prof. Sten.

"Ladies... would you like to take this outside?" Prof. Sten asked.

* * *

Raquel stood across the falls' basin, leaning over a railing and staring at the majestic waterfall's mist.

"Hah, those morons are late again." Raquel sighed.

She then felt two different presences and turned her head to see them. They were two young men kneeling down behind her. One was tan-skinned wearing a bandana and a leather vest that showed his muscles and ripped-up jeans. The other was pale-skinned, short-haired and wore a zipped-open long-sleeve sweatshirt with gray shorts.

"We've arrived, Lady Raquel." The tan-skinned man greeted.

"You're late, _**Jordan**_." Raquel said.

Jordan rises quickly and points at the other man.

"It was all _**Wes**_' fault!" Jordan said.

"Oh, you kiss ass!" Wes yelled. "We're late because you were so slow!"

"I was slow so you could keep up!" Jordan argued.

Raquel shook her head at them. "I should have gotten the girls. At least they are dependable."

"No, Lady Raquel." Wes said, breaking off the argument. "We can handle anything you ask us to."

"Yes, anything at all, just say the word." Jordan added.

"Wow, Wes was right. You are a kiss ass." Raquel said.

Jordan gritted his teeth and Wes tried to hold back his snicker. Raquel then pointed to the school.

"You know the ones Lord Sheh spoke of?" Raquel asked. "They are in there. Make their lives a living Hell."

"We allowed to kill anyone?" Wes asked.

"I don't care." Raquel replied. "Just get to it."

The two fellows snickered at each other as Raquel turned around to continue watching the waterfall. The two guys then disappeared as if they were shadows.

* * *

In the school workout room, Bronze was going through his usual routine. Right now, he was going to town on the punching bag, which was being held by Rice. Bronze worked up a sweat and stepped back a bit to wipe off his forehead.

"You know, Rice? You should try this sometime." Bronze told him.

"N-n-n-no thanks." Rice responded with a stutter.

Bronze then took his shirt off, showing off his nicely toned body, and tried to cool off.

"Wow... nice." A female voice said.

Bronze and Rice looked over and saw Topaz standing at the door of the room with a happy grin on her face.

"Ah, Topaz, uh, what are you doing here?" Bronze asked.

Bronze tried to reach for his shirt, but Topaz put her hands up.

"No, don't, I'm enjoying this." Topaz said.

"Uh, s-sure." Bronze responded. "You need something?"

"Yeah, Christian promised to move some boxes from the Ra dorm to the Slifer dorm today." Topaz informed. "Since his accident, he can't fulfill that promise, so I was wondering if you boys would lend me a hand."

"Uh, w-w-well, uh, why us?" Rice asked.

"Well, everyone else in in class right now." Topaz stated. "Plus, uh, a big, strong guy like Bronze could handle a couple of boxes, right?"

Bronze blushed and smiled at the compliment.

"Big?" Rice asked. Rice stood next to Bronze to compare their heights and Rice was a full foot taller than Bronze.

"We'd be happy to help." Bronze said.

"Great, I'll see you at the Ra dorm." Topaz said before she left.

"Uh, w-what do you m-mean by w-w-we?" Rice questioned.

"It's only a few small boxes." Bronze stated. "How much trouble could they be?"

* * *

Upon entering the Ra Yellow dorm basement, the boys discovered a mountain of large, heavy boxes just waiting to be carried out.

"Just a f-f-f-few small boxes, right?" Rice asked.

"Uh, yeah, doesn't look too bad." Bronze replied. "Come on, let's get to work."

Rice shrugged and walked toward the closest box. He picked it up, struggling to keep his arms on the box. As he lifted it up, he felt something crawling on his hand. He leaned his head forward and saw a yellow and orange-colored tarantula.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rice screamed as he dropped the box and tried to get the spider off if him.

When the box hit the floor, machine parts scattered all across it. Rice kept shaking his arms until the spider fell off, landing on the side of another box.

"Geez, Rice, it's just a little tarantula." Bronze said. "Those things don't bite."

Bronze then went to reach for another box, but another tarantula of the same species crawled up on the side of the box and Bronze stepped back a bit.

"Uh, B-b-b-Bronze?" Rice stuttered.

Rice pointed at the boxes and there were those tarantulas crawling everywhere. And they seemed to be crawling in their direction.

"Ho. Ly. Crap..." Bronze muttered.

Rice quickly turns around and runs out of the basement and Bronze quickly followed and the clattering sounds of those spiders' little legs indicated they were being chased out of the basement. Rice burst through the door, followed by Bronze who slammed it shut. The door led them into the kitchen and was right next to the fridge, so Bronze took the fridge and placed it diagonally in front of the door. Bronze held the fridge as the clattering sound was on the door until it stopped.

"Wow, did stress get to you guys already?" Topaz asked as she came by.

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-sp-" Rice stuttered.

"Spiders!" Bronze shouted. "Lots of hairy, disgusting spiders! What the hell did you have in those boxes? !"

Topaz put her hands on her hips. "Just a bunch of machine parts. Don't tell me you guys are afraid of a couple little spiders."

"Not JUST a couple of little spiders!" Bronze panicked. "Hundreds of large, disgusting, BLUGH!" Bronze threw his arms up in the air when he said that last word.

"BLUGH!" Rice mimicked Bronze.

Topaz just glared at the two of them. "Move it." Topaz moves the fridge back into its original position, turns on the staircase lights and there was nothing there. "Wow, look at all the scary spiders!"

Bronze and Rice poked their heads in and saw there were no spiders.

"I don't understand." Bronze said. "Where'd they go?"

Topaz knocked on the wall. "Maybe they're just hiding in the walls." She snickered. "All right, boys. Hurry and get to work."

Topaz walked away.

"... If sh-she could m-m-move that fridge, why c-can't she move th-th-those boxes?" Rice questioned.

Bronze just shrugged and entered the basement to do the work.

* * *

Off campus, Prof. Edge decided to show a movie in class so he could go to his favorite cafe.

"Today's special is the Kamakari cream cake." Prof. Edge said with delight. "Ooh, I just can't wait!" As Prof. Edge arrived at the cafe, he saw yellow police tape blocking off the cafe. As he got a closer look, he saw that all the glass windows had been shattered. "Oh, no cream cake..."

"Uh, sir, you need to step away please." The police officer told him.

"What happened?" Prof. Edge asked.

"There was someone working late last night and all she said is some crazy lady in a black dress blew the glass with her mind." The officer stated. "Probably just some vandal. I recommend the girl go see a psychiatrist."

"A woman in a black dress you say?" Prof. Edge asked. "Go figure..." He turned and walked away.

* * *

Over the next two hours, Bronze and Rice moved the boxes from the Ra dorm to the Slifer dorm. At one point, Bronze came into the Slifer basement and noticed that Rice had opened one of the boxes and looking through the machine parts individually.

"Rice, what are you doing?" Bronze asked.

"Bronze, check this out! These are old Duel Runner parts!" Rice said clearly. "The old X1 series I think. Still in pretty good condition. It might still work."

Bronze chuckled as he placed the box on top of another box. "If you like Duel Runners that much, why don't you ride one?"

Rice's hands began to shake. "M-m-m-me, r-r-r-ride a D-D-Duel R-R-R-R-Runner? I-I-I-I-I can't."

"Fine, forget I mentioned it." Bronze said. "There's only one more box at the Ra dorm. I'll just go grab it, okay? You just stay here and... fondle your machine parts."

"All right." Rice began pulling pieces out of the box.

Bronze shook his head and left the basement. Rice began to organize the pieces as if he was planning to use them later.

"If I can just find the right frame, I could make one hell of a Runner." Rice said.

As Rice reached for a capacitor, a piece of white string fell to the top of his hand.

"Hm?" Rice took a closer look.

It wasn't a string so much as... webbing. Rice's hands began to shake as he looked up and saw all those tarantulas crawling over the ceiling, completely covering it up. At one point, the spiders completely stopped moving and shot webbing at Rice.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Bronze was carrying the last box across the campus when Topaz came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder before catching up alongside him.

"Hey, thanks again for doing all this." Topaz said.

"Oh, anytime." Bronze told her. "So, uh, what's in these boxes anyway?"

"Ah, just a bunch of machine parts." Topaz answered. "Apparently, some scientist left 'em in our basement years ago. Left a lot of crap behind and Prof. Edge wanted to see what he could do with it."

As they entered the Slifer dorm, all the lights had been burnt out. Topaz tried flipping the switch, but the lights wouldn't turn on.

"Well that's strange." Topaz said.

Topaz tried to turn and move forward, but she bumped into Bronze from behind.

"Oh, sorry, I-" Topaz was about to say, but noticed Bronze has a petrified look on his face and leaned to look at what he was looking at.

Webbing. Lots of spider webbing, with lots of spiders on it. There was even a cocoon wrapped up in the middle, prominently displayed.

"Elgh, spiders!" Topaz groaned.

Bronze tried to step back, but Topaz was kind of blocking his way a little bit. Topaz then noticed a spider on the floor crawling toward him, so she stepped in front of him and smashed the spider under her boot.

"Take that, you little bastard!" Topaz exclaimed.

"AH, SON OF A BITCH!" The spider she stepped on started to morph into a human being and her boot was on top of his face.

Topaz quickly jumped back and the guy stood up.

"Gah! Who the hell are you? !" Topaz asked.

"Jordan." He answered. "Wes, get out here!"

One of the spiders on the webbing turned into Wes, who was sitting on the webbing like a swing.

"Haha, she nailed you good!" Wes laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Jordan said.

"What the hell are you guys?" Topaz asked.

"We're spiders, duh." Jordan replied. "Beautiful arachnids."

"Disgusting bugs more like." Topaz said.

"No, we eat the bugs." Wes contradicted. "Well, we don't eat them. We suck the blood and leave a lifeless corpse. And we just found ourselves a good little bug."

The cocoon shriveled open and revealed a pale white Rice, all wrapped up.

"And boy does he look delicious." Wes smacked his lips.

"Ugh, you guys are sick!" Topaz stated.

"Don't worry, he's the dessert." Jordan told her. "You're the main course, sweetheart!"

Jordan snapped his fingers and the spiders began to surround her. Topaz was too frightened to move, so when the spiders got real close to her, Bronze took his box and throws it at a patch of spiders, crushing them under the weight. Bronze then took Topaz's hand and hop over the box he threw, break through some webbing and into the kitchen. The spiders quickly followed them in and Bronze looked around frantically.

"Let's see! Let's see! … Got it!" Bronze muttered.

Bronze improvised by turning on the gas on the old gas stove. He then opened the silverware drawer, takes out a basket of forks which he piles into the microwave and sets the microwave on high.

"Quick, out the window!" Bronze shouted.

He hurriedly pushed the window up and pushed Topaz out the window. The spiders quickly surrounded them as Bronze hurried and jumped out the window. Jordan peeked his head into the kitchen and saw the microwave starting to spark. He then heard the gas from the stove spewing into the room.

"Oh, FU-!"

DING!

The kitchen exploded, killing all the spiders and blowing a huge section of the dorm's kitchen and main lobby. Bronze and Topaz had hidden behind a tree nearby, which was not within the blast radius of the explosion. Once the debris had all landed, Topaz peeked her head from behind the tree to see the huge hole in the wall and the flames burning.

"A little drastic, don't ya think? !" Topaz asked.

"Everyone's in class right now." Bronze told her. "Nobody got hurt. Let's hurry and get Rice out of there."

Bronze ran head-first into the fire, crossing over the debris to get to Rice. Topaz took the long way by taking the front door. When they both got to the debris of the main lobby, most of the webbing had been burned away, but the cocoon Rice was in was still intact. Wes was still sitting on his web swing while Jordan was coughing from the smoke.

"Wow, that was extreme." Wes said. "Don't you think you should have thought that out before you destroyed the building?"

"I'm a soldier." Bronze stated. "I was trained to react."

Wes jumped down from his swing and helped Jordan to his feet. "You are such a dumbass." Wes said to Jordan. "Because of you, all of Lady Raquel's pets were just murdered."

"It was your idea to use those things!" Jordan argued.

"Well, that's a moot point now." Wes stated. "We need to take care of these two before people start coming around asking questions. And as always, I'LL do all the work."

Wes' hand turned into a venomous fang claw as he pointed it toward Topaz and showed what appeared to be very poisonous teeth.

"Ugh! That's very freaky!" Topaz groaned in disgust.

"You die first." Wes said.

Wes' venomous teeth shot out of his mouth and flew right toward Topaz. Bronze tried to run across the room, but he wouldn't be able to make it in time. But the fangs hit what appeared to be a light blue field of energy that repelled the fangs.

"Huh?" Topaz reacted.

"What? !" Wes shouted.

As Wes retracted the fangs back to his claw, the field of energy took a spiritual form right in front of Topaz. The spirit was a great white wolf with a necklace of gemstones around its neck.

"Ratohnhake:ton... How..." Topaz muttered.

"She has a Spirit Messenger." Wes spoke. "That damn thing. I can't kill her. But... I can take her soul."

"What? !" Topaz reacted.

Wes holds out his arm and the shadows around his arm turned into a black Duel Disk. The Duel Disk was designed so the Deck holder was a crescent moon and the Life Point counter was an eclipsed sun.

"A Shadow Duel." Wes said. "A Duel for your soul."

Jordan then goes up next to Wes wearing the same kind of Duel Disk. "I want in on this!"

"Screw you!" Wes told him. "I unleashed her messenger! I get to kill her!"

Bronze ran to Topaz's side and readied his Duel Disk. "You want to get to her, you got to go through me!"

"There, you see? One for each of us now!" Jordan said.

"Fine, but the girl is mine!" Wes stated.

Bronze glanced over at Topaz, who seemed very confused and frightened.

"Topaz..." Bronze spoke. When he said that, Topaz snapped out of it and looked up at him. "We need to Duel."

Topaz then looks down at her Deck and with a heavy sigh activated her Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!" They all shouted.

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat**

**Mike McFarland **as **Christian Kennat**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Dave Wittenberg** as **Bryan "Bronze" Lewis**

******Micah Solusod** as**Rice Chudzinski**

**Henry Dittman** as **Jordan**

**Benjamin Diskin** as **Wes**

******Eric Vale** as**Prof. Roger Sten**

**Travis Willingham** as **Prof. Ryan Edge**

and

**Mela Lee** as** Raquel Regina Succo**


	11. Servi Aráneam, Part 2

**Alright. Next chapter. I worked so hard on it, my assistants fingers are bleeding. ^^ I know there was more I wanted to say, but I can't remember...**

**Anyway**** review Below, let me know. **

* * *

"_Talent wins games, but teamwork and intelligence wins championships." - Micheal Jordan_

* * *

Noel sat in Prof. McNeal's classroom taking notes on a very difficult math problem. She could hear Gabby's excessive snoring, even though she was 3 rows behind her. Li Mei tried to poke Gabby to keep her awake.

"Every month, a girl gets allowance. Assume last year she had no money, and kept it up to now. Then she spends 1/2 of her money on clothes, then 1/3 of the remaining money on games, and then 1/4 of the remaining money on toys. After she bought all of that, she had $7777 left. Assuming she only gets money by allowan-"

KAABOOOM!

The room shook for a bit as students became startled. Noel quickly put her hands over her heart as if it was about to leap out of my chest.

"... Wha was that?" Gabby mumbled... still half asleep.

"Everyone! Everyone! Calm down!" Prof. McNeal said, trying to not appear shaken.

Noel looked out the window and noticed the fireball rising up into the air. "Oh my God, that's coming from the Slifer dorm!"

Noel immediately heard footsteps rushing out of the room. When she looked to see who it was, they were already out of the room and barely caught a good glimpse.

"I ask everyone to just remain in your seats and remain calm!" Prof. McNeal told them.

The students began talking amongst themselves in terrified tones. Noel looked back and noticed that Li Mei and Gabby's seats were empty.

* * *

The Slifer dorm lobby was burnt to ruined ash. The monstrous team of Jordan and Wes faced off against the team of Topaz and Bronze.

"You kiddies ready?" Jordan asked.

"Let's Duel!" They all shouted.

**Jordan (LP 4000) Wes (LP 4000) Bronze (LP 4000) Topaz (LP 4000)**

"I'll go first!" Bronze said as he drew his first card. "I summon **Fortify Bunker** (Lv.4 300/2200) in defense mode!" A giant military bunker with a single artillery gun appeared on the field. "Then I'll activate the Field Spell **Barbed Wire Fence**!"

Barbed wire appeared between the two set of players.

"I end my turn with one face-down!" Bronze finished.

"My turn next!" Jordan drew his next card. "I summon Chainsaw Insect (Lv.4 2400/0) in attack mode!"

The artillery gun fired at the Chainsaw Insect as soon as it appeared and Chainsaw Insect's attack points dropped to 1900.

"When you Normal or Flip Summon a monster while I have Fortify Bunker out, your monster loses 500 points in whatever position it's in!" Bronze explained.

"You little ass-shit!" Jordan shouted. "Fine! I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Bronze looked over at Topaz, who seemed to be staring down at the floor right now.

"Hey, Topaz." Bronze called out to her. Topaz didn't respond. "TOPAZ."

"Wha-? !" Topaz exclaimed as she got out of her daze.

"You need to make your move." Bronze told her.

"Right..." Topaz sighed and drew her first card. "I'll just set this card face-down in defense mode and end my turn..."

Wes then drew his first card. "I'll set this monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!"

Bronze drew his next card. "I'll summon Overdrive (Lv.4 1600/1500) to the field! Overdrive, attack Wes' face-down monster!"

Overdrive fired its machine gun at Wes' face-down Needle Worm (Lv.2 750/600) and destroyed it. However, before it was destroyed, Needle Worm shot its needle at Bronze's Deck which sent the top five cards of his Deck to the Graveyard.

"Blindly attacking your opponent?" Wes questioned. "You really should worry about what kind of cards they have face-down, boy. It's quite pathetic, really."

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah, I end my turn." Bronze said.

"Raahh!" Jordan grunted as he drew his card. "I summon the Armored Bee (Lv.4 1600/1200)!"

The second the Armored Bee appeared, the Bunker shot at it and reduced its attack to 1100.

"I use Armored Bee's effect to cut Overdrive's attack points in half this turn!" Jordan stated. "So your tank's power drops to 800! Now I'll have my Bee destroy your tank!"

The Armored Bee flew across the field, got scratched by the barbed wire fence and lost 500 more attack points.

"What the hell? !" Jordan yelled.

"During battle, by Barbed Wire Fence will take attack points away from any non-Machine that's attacking." Bronze stated.

Overdrive fired its machine gun at Armored Bee and destroyed it, inflicting Jordan with 200 points of damage.

**Jordan (LP 3800) Wes (LP 4000) Bronze (LP 4000) Topaz (LP 4000)**

"Wow, Jordan, that was a wasted opportunity." Wes said. "You're more pathetic than he is."

"Shut up!" Jordan yelled at him. "Chainsaw Insect, attack his tank!"

Chainsaw Insect's attack points dropped to 1400 after passing through the barbed wire and destroyed Overdrive, inflicting Bronze with 600 points of damage.

**Jordan (LP 3800) Wes (LP 4000) Bronze (LP 3400) Topaz (LP 4000)**

Bronze drew a card from his Deck, due to the effect of Chainsaw Insect.

"I end my turn." Jordan said.

"My turn." Topaz said as she drew her card. As she drew her card, she noticed her hand was shaking and she was taking deep breaths to calm herself. *I... I can't do this.*

* * *

Christian was looking out the window and saw the smoke coming from the Slifer dorm. He was now able to stand and was standing away from the bed with the curtains pulled back.

"What was it this time?" Christian mumbled to himself.

Christian heard the door to the nurse's office open and slam shut really fast. He turned around and saw that Li Mei had barged in holding Gabby by her wrist.

"OW! Li Mei!" Gabby cried. "You're gonna pull my arm off!"

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Christian asked.

BAUM! BAM!

Something was banging against the door.

"They're after you." Li Mei said.

"W-w-wait, who, what?" Christian stuttered.

"No time to explain." Li Mei said. "I had to bring Gabby or they would have killed her."

"KILL ME? !" Gabby shouted.

"Wait, wait! What about my sister and my other friends?" Christian asked.

"No time." Li Mei said as she let go of Gabby and checks out the window.

The banging on the door caused the door to be pushed back a little and create a small opening. And through that small opening, a giant scorpion tail tries to claw its way through.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? !" Gabby yelled.

"We need another way to get you out of here." Li Mei said, putting her hand over the windows.

"That door's our only way out!" Christian stated. "How are we gonna-!"

Li Mei pushed her hands against the window and the adjacent wall and the glass shattered outward and the wall pushed out as if a wrecking ball smashed through.

"-JESUS!" Christian shouted.

Li Mei lifted up a pipe that came out of the broken wall and tugged on it to make it was secure. The banging against the door continued as the scorpion's legs began to creep through.

"We climb up." Li Mei said. "Hang on tight."

Christian and Gabby looked at each other and had no other choice.

* * *

Prof. Edge arrived back at the Slifer dorm and saw the giant hole in the side of the building.

"Ah, crap, what was it this time?" Prof. Edge asked. "Drake's gonna kill me."

Prof. Edge took a look inside and saw a Duel going on. He saw Bronze and Topaz, but he looked over at the two men and was confused.

"Come on, girly! Make your move!" Wes said. "You can just forfeit now and make it easy for us."

Topaz just stood there, shaken, almost as if she didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"Hey, Wes, check it out!" Jordan said as he pointed at Prof. Edge.

Everyone's attention turned to the professor as he cautiously entered the dorm lounge.

"All right, which one of you assholes blew up my dorm?" Prof. Edge asked.

"Does it matter?" Wes questioned. "You're a dead man anyway."

Wes' hand turned into a venomous fang and shot it at the professor.

"Professor! Look out!" Bronze shouted.

As the fangs got close, Prof. Edge smacked it out of the air as the spiritual outline of a dragon's claw formed around his arm.

"Gh!" Wes retracted his hand and when they returned to their human state, the fingers were all disfigured. "What the hell are you? !"

Topaz finally looked up from her cards at Prof. Edge. The dragon claw outline disappeared and on the back of his right hand was a mark of a dark blue rose.

"I'm a Rose Guardian." Prof. Edge said.

Jordan stumbled back, intimidated by what Prof. Edge said. "A Rose Guardian? I thought they hadn't awakened yet."

"No, you fool." Wes said. "The ones Lord Sheh has been watching haven't been awakened yet. He must be one of THEM."

"Prof. Edge, what are you guys talking about?" Bronze asked. "Do you know these guys?"

"So, you ARE both Umbra." Prof. Edge said, completely ignoring Bronze, then he turned to Topaz. "Topaz... you. Need to Duel now."

"B-but Prof., I just can't..." Topaz responded.

"I cannot interfere in this Duel right now." Prof. Edge stated. "You are not Dueling out of the shadow of your brother now. You are not Dueling to please your parents. You are not Dueling for fun. You are Dueling for your life. You need to understand that."

"I don't. I really-"

"If the old soldier is done prattling..." Wes interrupted. "We have some souls to destroy! So if you would kindly let the lady continue her turn, we'll finish her off and then we'll come after you."

Prof. Edge sighed, stepped away from the Duel and let them continue.

Topaz reluctantly drew her next card. "I flip over my face-down **Water Spirit Totem** (Lv.2 600/300)."

A Native American totem head made of water appeared on the field.

"My Totem will attack Wes directly." Topaz said. "And if my Totem attacks my opponent directly, the damage is doubled."

Water Spirit Totem attacked Wes and inflicted him with 1200 points of damage.

**Jordan (LP 3800) Wes (LP 2800) Bronze (LP 3400) Topaz (LP 4000)**

"I end my turn." Topaz said.

Wes drew his next card. "I summon Petit Moth (Lv.1 300/200) in defense mode!"

Fortify Bunker shot its artillery at Petit Moth, reducing its defense points to 0.

"Then I equip it with Cocoon of Evolution (Lv.3 0/2000)!" Wes continued. "Now my moth's attack and defense become that of my cocoon!"

The cocoon formed along the wall, right next to the cocoon Rice was in.

"Now I'll activate the Spell Swords of Revealing Light!" Wes said as swords of light appeared on the fields of Bronze and Topaz. "That will end my turn."

Bronze drew his next card. "I summon **Bazooka Joe** (Lv.3 1100/1500) in defense mode!"

An army soldier with a bazooka appeared on the field.

"When Bazooka Joe's in defense mode, I can use his effect!" Bronze stated. "I target a card on the field and roll a die! If it lands on an even number, that card is destroyed! If it's odd, then nothing happens! And I'll have him target your cocoon!"

Bazooka Joe aimed his bazooka at the Cocoon of Evolution. Bronze rolled a die and it lands on a 5. The bazooka fired, missed the cocoon and blows a part of the wall behind Wes away.

"KID! WATCH IT! YOU'RE DESTROYING MORE OF MY DORM!" Prof. Edge yelled.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry, sir!" Bronze stuttered. "I-I didn't mean-!"

Topaz even glared at Bronze. "I thought it was pretty obvious. Just look at the field."

Bronze looked at the field around them and saw all the scratches and some blood on the floor. He even noticed bullet holes in some of the walls.

"These are too detailed to be simple holograms." Topaz stated. "They just feel too real."

"Geez, I... damn... I'll end my turn!" Bronze said.

Jordan drew his next card. "I'll set a monster face-down in defense mode! Chainsaw Insect, attack that girl's totem!"

Chainsaw Insect goes through the barbed wire again, dropping its attack points to 1400.

"I activate the Trap **Sacred Totem Foundation**!" Topaz responded.

Chainsaw Insect destroyed Water Totem and inflicted Topaz with 800 points of damage.

**Jordan (LP 3800) Wes (LP 2800) Bronze (LP 3400) Topaz (LP 3200)**

"Whenever a Totem monster is sent to the Graveyard while Sacred Totem Foundation is active, I can place the Totem card on top of my Trap and summon it whenever I need it!" Topaz explained.

The Water Totem landed behind Topaz and dug a firm foundation into the ground.

"I now activate my face-down Lair Wire Trap!" Jordan said. "I banish an Insect from my Graveyard to destroy one of your monsters! I banish Armored Bee to destroy that Bunker!"

A bunch of webs surrounded the Bunker, enveloping it into a cocoon and the whole bunker imploded.

"That's it with my turn!" Jordan said.

"My move." Topaz drew her card without hesitation. *Prof. Edge is right. If our lives really are on the line, I need to give it my best. Because if I fail, not only do I fail but Bronze will go down with me.* "I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity!" Topaz drew three cards and discarded two. "I discard **Fire Spirit Totem** (Lv.2 600/300) and **Earth Spirit Totem** (Lv.2 600/300) from my hand, so they are placed on my Sacred Totem Foundation!"

A totem head made of fire and another made of stone appeared and attached themselves right on top of the water totem.

"Next I'll summon a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!" Topaz said.

Wes drew his next card. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Bronze drew his next card. "I think I'll summon another Overdrive! Now I Tribute it to Special Summon Tanker (Lv.8 2700/2300) from my hand! Now I'll activate Bazooka Joe's ability!"

Bazooka Joe took aim at Cocoon again and Bronze rolled a die, but it landed on a 3. Bazooka Joe fired his bazooka at the cocoon, but it missed and hit right in front of the cocoon.

"Now I use Tanker's effect!" Bronze said. "I Tribute Bazooka Joe so Tanker can inflict Wes with 1000 points of damage!"

Tanker shot a tank shell at Wes, it landed in front of Wes and Wes covered himself with his arm to protect himself from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a huge crater in front of Wes.

**Jordan (LP 3800) Wes (LP 1800) Bronze (LP 3400) Topaz (LP 3200)**

"Our insurance isn't going to cover this." Prof. Edge said.

"I'll discard **Suicide Bomb Spider** (Lv.1 0/0)!" Wes said.

A spider with a red, ticking dot on its back appeared and crawled right in front of Bronze.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep!

Bronze covers himself with his arms from the explosion.

"Bronze!" Topaz shouted.

Bronze's arms were all cut up and burnt from the explosion.

"When I take damage from a card effect, I can discard Suicide Bomb Spider to inflict to you the same amount of damage you dealt to me." Wes explained.

**Jordan (LP 3800) Wes (LP 1800) Bronze (LP 2400) Topaz (LP 3200)**

"Fine, but now I end my turn and your Swords of Revealing Light disappear." Bronze said.

The swords of light vanished.

Jordan drew his next card. "First, I'll flip over my Parasite Paracide (Lv.2 500/300)! When he's flipped up, he goes to my opponent's Deck!"

Jordan took the Parasite Paracide card and threw at Bronze and into his Deck. The Deck was then automatically shuffled by the Duel Disk.

"Next I activate the Spell Jade Insect Whistle!" Jordan continued. "Now you must select an Insect from your Deck, shuffle it, then place the Insect on top of your Deck! And I highly doubt you have any other than my Parasite Paracide."

Bronze gritted his teeth as he took the Parasite Paracide and placed it on top of his Deck after it was auto-shuffled.

"Chainsaw Insect, attack Tanker!" Jordan declared.

Chainsaw Insect crossed the barbed wire, dropping its attack power to 1400 again, and Tanker simply blew it up, inflicting Jordan with 1300 points of damage.

**Jordan (LP 2500) Wes (LP 1800) Bronze (LP 2400) Topaz (LP 3200)**

"That was a stupid move." Bronze said.

"Is it?" Jordan questioned. "When my Chainsaw Insect attacks, you must draw a card! So draw!"

Bronze drew the card and it was Parasite Paracide.

"Now that you drew the Parasite, you must Special Summon him and you take 1000 points of damage!" Jordan stated.

Parasite Paracide was summoned in defense mode and its tentacles wrapped around Tanker, infecting it.

**Jordan (LP 2500) Wes (LP 1800) Bronze (LP 1400) Topaz (LP 3200)**

"My Parasite makes all monsters you have Insects!" Jordan stated. "So I now activate the Insect Barrier Spell! This prevents your Insects from attacking me! And I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

Topaz drew her next card. "I'll sacrifice my face down-"

"Not so Fast!" Jordan said. "Go Trap! Mask of Restrict! As long as this on the field, No tributing will done here!"

"Seriously?" Topaz asked. She clenched her teeth and looked at her hand. *Damn it! This is the toughest duel I've ever been a part of. I really hope my Totems pay off. I'm betting it all on them.*

She looked over at the Enemy with their malevolent grins and powerful defenses they had set up.

*This, will not be easy...*

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

**Cast**

**Cristina Vee **as** Noel Kennat**

**Mike McFarland **as **Christian Kennat**

**Colleen O'Shaughnessy **as **Gabriella Mustang**

**Caitlin Glass** as** Topaz Foster**

**Dave Wittenberg** as **Bryan "Bronze" Lewis**

******Cherami Leigh** as **Li Mei**

**Henry Dittman** as **Jordan**

**Benjamin Diskin** as **Wes**

and

**Travis Willingham** as **Prof. Ryan Edge**

* * *

**Bronze's Cards**

Fortify Bunker

Rock/Effect (ATK 300 DEF 2200)

Level 4/EARTH

When your opponent summons a monster: Decrease its ATK by 500.

Barbed Wire Fence

Spell/Field

When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Decrease its ATK by 500 until the end of the Damage Step.

Bazooka Joe

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1100 DEF 1500)

Level 3/FIRE

Once per turn; You can roll a die. If it lands on an even number: Destroy 1 card on the field.

**Topaz's Cards**

Water Spirit Totem

Aqua/Effect (ATK 600 DEF 300)

Level 2/WATER

When this card attacks directly: Any Battle Damage this card inflicts is doubled.

Fire Spirit Totem

Pyro/Effect (ATK 600 DEF 300)

Level 2/FIRE

When this card attacks directly: Any Battle Damage this card inflicts is doubled.

Earth Spirit Totem

Rock/Effect (ATK 600 DEF 300)

When this card attacks directly: Any Battle Damage this card inflicts is doubled.

Sacred Totem Foundation

Trap/Continuous

When a "Totem" monster is sent to the Graveyard: You can place it on this card instead. Once per turn; You can Special Summon all "Totem" monsters on this card.

**Wes' Cards**

Suicide Bomb Spider

Insect/Effect (ATK 0 DEF 0)

Level 1/DARK

When you take damage due to a card effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage inflicted by that effect.


End file.
